Lionheartedness
by atokkota
Summary: She was a true lioness of Gryffindor who had shown her ferocity in protecting her own. Now post battle she would need that courage to carve a new life for herself in a world that was reluctant to change and learn from the mistakes of the past. The story is AU, has OCs and some OOC. Nanowrimo 2012
1. The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Battle**

"No!" screamed a bushy haired girl who looked exhausted. She was covered in dust and was madly attacking the bricks that covered the body of a red haired wizard.

"Fred, hang in there please mate. Please Freddo! I need you! You can't leave me!" cried the wizard's twin, George Weasley, who was madly trying to take the bricks of the fallen wall off his brother.

Abruptly the witch whose hands were scratched and brushed grasped the injured wizard's wrist. There was no pulse. No this war was not going to rip apart another family. No! Not another loved one was going to die; I have to do something about it she thought her mind screaming in pain and anguish.

Standing stock still watching George Weasley try and wake his dead brother Hermione Know it all Granger decided that Screw it! She was going to mess with time and make sure two people whom she loved survived this battle and bugger the consequences. With that she left the scene at a run rushing through the battlefield throwing hexes and spells as she made her way to her goal.


	2. Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Room of Requirement**

Hermione ran into the room of requirement at a full pelt and slid across the floor as she attempted to stop.

"What's going on?" asked Poppy Pomfrey looking at the dishevelled and out of breath witch.

"I need a case of blood replenishing, antivenom and pepper up potions stat, dittany paste, field dressings, 10 medical portkeys for this room and secrecy cause I am going to do something very dicey. Come here Poppy you need to prep for a number of serious trauma cases", she declared in her extremely bossy tone.

With her declaration the room of requirement provided a box of potions, the ten portkeys and a large amount of field dressings on the nearby table. The young witch had a haunted look in her own eyes as she downed the first pepper up potion herself.

"Child I promise you medical secrecy", advised the concerned mediwitch who was looking at the size of the supplies that were provided to her by the room. Hermione was obviously was trying to save a couple of lives who must be critically injured. So far the trauma cases had been easy to stabilize before she shipped them out to St Mungo's. From the sound of it she was going to have a major incident on her hands.

"Muffleto" intoned the younger witch while she looked furtively round the casualty triage arrangements that had been set up in the room of requirement.

"I need a time turner", said the witch as she held out her hand where it promptly appeared. "Poppy I am going to take you back an hour, keep out the way of yourself and prep the room for some trauma cases the battle is almost over Harry has destroyed all the horcruxes.

If I don't survive this let them know that I loved them and I did this cause I could not watch another family be destroyed by this war. Promise me this.

You will also need to protect Professor Snape he never betrayed us he was Dumbledore's spy to the end and following orders. Dumbledore's picture has confirmed this so please when he gets here protect him from those who don't know and are likely to seek revenge. He is a brave man who has suffered so much he deserves to live, to have a life. Promise me! Poppy Please!" cried the young witch as she rapidly packed a bag. She grabbed an St Johns Trauma field kit as well to make sure she could cope with anything else she encountered. Slinging the two backpacks over her shoulder she looped the time turner chain over her neck.

"I promise and good luck child" said the kindly witch as the young woman then placed the necklace round the mediwitch so the both of them were contained within the magical instrument bounds.

"I am going take us back an hour and thank you, take care, finite incantatem", Hermione said just before she turned the dial of the time turner and suddenly the activities of the room were flashing backwards in their eyes. Poppy and Hermione could see the light trails of people's motions going backwards in the room. Glancing round Poppy remembered where she was and what she had been doing.

"Thank you Poppy" said the young witch giving the kindly witch a kiss on her cheek before running at full pelt out of the room of requirement after removing the time turner chain.

"Right room I need a secure casualty ward section separate from the main room here that is obscured and I need security wards along with two house elves to help me. I will also need an alert system which will enable me to get patients who need care into the secure area when they arrive here." she declared and the room changed to meet her requirements.

When the two elves arrived dressed, as medical orderlies she turn to them and said right we have to set up in here. "Follow me" and with that the three of them went through a security lock and entered the secure casualty ward where they proceeded to prepare for the critical trauma cases, as they had to be prepared for the golden hour.


	3. Claiming back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Claiming back**

Once she was out of the Room of Requirements, Hermione called for a house elf.

"Yes Miss" piped Tinky.

"Tinky I need you to help me tonight getting patients back to the room of requirement who need treatment. Place a disillusion spell on us and get me out to the shrieking shack we have to save the Headmaster Professor Snape", she advised as she reached out to grasp the elf's hand.

Using elf magic Tinky apparited her down to the shack were she was able to watch the scene of Nigaini bite Professor Snape. She had the dittany paste out and two vials of anti venom along with blood replenishing potions entwined in her fingers. They watched Snape give his tears to Harry and the trio head out of the shack. It was strange seeing herself for the second time due to a time turner.

Hermione quickly poured one vial of anti venom on Professor Snape's neck at the site of the bite before opening his mouth to pour the potion vials into his mouth. Tinky got the dittany paste off the witch and started to apply it to his open wound. Using the field dressings the wounds were packed before they placed the first medical portkey onto Professor Snape and activated it so that he was taken to Poppy.

"Right Tinky we need to get to the Astronomy tower we have to rescue Tonks and Lupin" advised Hermione. With that the disillusioned elf and witch continued to provide medical aid and where necessary the hexes to disarm and bind death eaters. The Lupin couple was protected from killing curses with the additional shield charms and the disarming of some of their attackers. Both were seriously injured and after asking Tinky to take the disillusionment charm off the lass and elf applied swift triage to the pair of them before the pair were very quickly portkeyed off to Poppy and she was able to deal with Remus' silver problem easily.

After the tower top rescue with the disillusionment charm back on, Hermione and Tinky started running down the floors picking up anyone they could to get them to medical help. As they were racing down a corridor on the 2nd Floor Hermione noticed that it was Pansy Parkinson who was injured with a couple of younger students that she appeared to be protecting.

"Tinky lift the disillusionment now we have to treat these students," she commanded.

On their appearance the injured witch raised her wand and stood in front of the younger students. "Pax I am here to provide medical help to you all." With a quick triage of the patients Hermione and Tinky gathered all the students together.

"Here this is a medical portkey it will take you to Madam Pomfrey", Hermione advised the older girl. " Make sure you have got all of them holding onto you".

"Ready?" she queried looking to see if there was anyone else in the corridor they could add to this transportation.

"Yes and thank you Granger I will be in your debt," advised the Slytherin Princess as she grasped all the students present. They should never have left the secure location they were in and she had followed them out to get them back to safety.

"No debt just remember to live for me ok!" advised the witch as she set the portkey off and the group of injured students disappeared before her eyes.

"Right Tinky, I will need your help again. Put the disillusion back on us and we need to go and save Fred from a wall", checking her timer on her watch. "Right we have to get up to the corridor near the great hall near the front entrance on the potions corridor side behind a suit of armour please."

With her wand out Hermione was firing hexes and spells at the death eaters. She raised a shield up so she could protect Fred.

Yes there was the hex from Rookwood that struck the wall. Hermione pushed Fred forward before turning to see that Tinky was in danger as the elf came into view. She leapt dropping the packs from her back and covered the elf shielding Tinky with her body as the wall collapsed onto them. Hermione blacked out in the pain.


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

St Mungo's had a number of patients but it was felt that some patients were best kept at Hogwarts as there was some security issues and not everyone would be generous towards the Headmaster while the young muggle born heroine would also be at risk. Madam Pomfrey had placed the two of them in the teacher's private ward. Tinky and Winky were bunking in there with them to ensure that they weren't disturbed and that no harm came to the pair. Both were in a coma and it was not known when they would wake.

"Hey best friend please wake up for me! I miss the bossy boots who tells me what to do. We need you please!" implored the messy haired boy. He sat for an hour to tell her about what was happening with the rebuilding of the castle and the clean up of the ministry.

"We got the Professor cleared of all charges in relation to Dumbledore. They have awarded both of you an Order of Merlin First Class," advised the boy while looking across at his former potion master.

"Mr Harry Potter sir. Tinky be thinking that the snarky Snape will be waking soon he is moving more and it won't be long. Miss Mia here I don't know she does not seem to want to wake. So you tell her and get all her friends to visit to tell her she has to wake. She saved me she did," cried the small elf that was patting at Hermione's hand on the other side of the bed.

It is a good suggestion. I also want to add some muggle treatment in for both of them but we need Hermione to wake up so I can check on her injuries properly" advised Madam Pomfrey.

"I will be busy the next couple of days with some of the trials but I will make sure we have a crew manning the fort talking to them both" advised the Saviour before he kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the ward.

Over the next couple of days there was a 24 hour rotation of individuals who were speaking to the pair. Some had conversations and talked about events from their past. Others read from books or journals that they thought the patients would be interested in. Madam Price while rebuilding the library provided a supply of materials that she thought would be suitable for the highly intelligent pair.


	5. Some Quiet Please

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Some Quiet Please**

His body ached all over and his head pounded. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with sawdust. Who was reading the History of Hogwarts? Could they just shut up! The constant droning was not allowing him to rest. Now where was he? He could not open his eyes yes back to sleep thank goodness.

There it was again the incessant noise of someone speaking. This time it was a rich baritone of someone who was familiar to him. Was it Kingsley?

Then he felt the wind of another person he could hear the swishing of robes and he felt the firm grip of his pulse being taken. Opening his eyes he recognized it was Poppy. "Well! Here we are Severus. You are in your favourite bed in the teacher's ward of Hogwarts Infirmary. You are safe and guarded. The Order and the rest of the wizarding world know the truth about Albus. I want you to take it easy."

Madam Poppy Pomfrey flashed a torch into his eyes looking at his pupil dilation reaction. The dressing on his neck wound was changed. "There will be minimal scaring on your neck Severus. Much was done to save you. I want you to take a sip of this water before you try and speak. There that's right," she said as she helped him to drink.

"Is he dead?" croaked the broken voice of Severus Snape.

"Tom Riddle is dead. Don't worry about it he is gone. Your dark mark has faded and it looks lighter than the last time. There was enough witnesses this time everyone is sure he is gone," advised the mediwitch.

"You are a free man Severus Snape and I wish to call you friend", advised Kingsley Shacklebolt as he gripped his hand. With the words of freedom Severus Snape did something that his students would be surprised he could even do, he cried. The dark inky black orbs of his eyes misted up and the powerful Auror lifted him up and hugged him while the emotional release quietly poured out of the dark dour man who had lived with the stress of being a spy for over 16 years.

Poppy quickly screened the wizard when she was alerted by her alarm system that there were visitors who wanted to see the other patient and were requesting entrance to the teacher's ward. It was the Weasley Twins and Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus is awake," announced Poppy as she opened the ward doors to enable them to enter. "He is speaking to Kingsley".

"How is our Mia?" asked George. The twins had moved to either side of Hermione and were holding a hand each.

"She is still not showing any signs of responding", advised Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva McGonagall moved behind the screen to talk to the Headmaster and her former friend, Severus. Would he forgive her for all that happened after the death of Albus?

Kingsley had propped the weak man up and was starting to talk to him about all that had occurred since the Battle. Minerva looked to check where Poppy was before calling Tinky.

"Yes Prof Min," asked the elf.

"Can you get six scotch glasses for me, please. I have a nice bottle in my private study desk that we need to have a wee dram from now that the Headmaster is awake. Don't get caught by Poppy" advised the witch.

"But there is only five humans awake so why six glasses Prof Min?" asked the curious elf.

"Cause you need a nip too!" exclaimed the witch with a smile at her co-conspirator.

"Be back in a sec Prof Min," advised the elf before disappearing from the ward.

Suddenly the privacy curtain was pulled back and two red heads popped around.

"Did we hear," said Fred.

"that right," said George.

"that our Professor Mini, the cat," said Fred.

"is breaking the rules," said George finishing the twin speak sentence.

"Yes you horrible two. Don't worry I will deny it ever happened," advised the amused witch looking at her former pupils and the mock shock they were displaying.

Tinky appeared with the six glasses and the bottle of scotch that was wrapped in tissue paper. "Give me that baby while you set up the glasses. I have been saving this 20yr old baby for a special occasion and I think this is it" advised the witch as she carefully unwrapped the Longmorn Speyside whiskey bottle.

"Mini I think you can not count" advised Fred or was it George.

"Why is that boy?" inquired Minerva in an imperial tone.

"The label says 1968" advised one of the twins.

"That means it was bottled in 1988 after 20 years maturing in sherry casks. Albus gave it to me as his last Christmas present", advised the witch with a tear in her eye remembering her friend.

When the glasses were distributed to all she raised her own saying "To Albus, the order and all who died, Slaite!" before she knocked back her dram.

"Slaite! Slaite!" Was heard round the room even from the croaking voice of Severus Snape. They knocked back their drams in salute to all their comrades who were not alive to celebrate the peace and the end of the reign of terror.

Snape started to cough after swigging his whiskey and the group was promptly busted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Minerva McGonagall where has your common sense gone. You do not smuggle scotch into my patients", she exclaimed pretending to be outraged before turning to pull her own glass out of her matron's apron.

"Not unless you bribe the mediwitch with a nip in her glass too" she advised holding her glass out for a dram which was promptly supplied by the party in the teacher's ward.

"Severus I am going to say we have to water your scotch down as it is burning your throat irritation, Sorry Min but we have to do it or I cut him off from the bottle" advised Poppy.

"Fine fine. Ruin a perfectly good single malt whiskey with water," grumbled the Head of Gryffindor.

Tinky poured the next round and made the appropriate adjustments to Severus Snape's drink glass. The group discussed the changes being made to the school and what improvements that they thought could be added to the building and current education practices. For most of the discussion Fred had been quietly observing Hermione who had not moved while occasionally participating in the conversation with the others.

There was a lull as another round was poured. "George why did she do it? Why did she save me?" Fred asked his twin.

"I don't know why mate but I will be forever grateful that she did cause I could not have survived losing you", advised George patting his brother on his back with a soothing stroke.

"She did it cause she could not stand another family being torn apart or in anguish due to the war. She had lost her own family and she wanted to make sure that other families did not experience the same loss", advised Poppy remembering the explosive entrance of the witch into the room of requirement.

"She wanted Severus to have a life to be able to live his life freely and all the others she showed compassion to. She saved so many that night. I find it interesting that Harry Potter visits her but your younger brother does not. Why do you think that is boys?" asked the mediwitch.

Severus Snape was surprised to hear that the pupil who he had often bullied had been the one who had saved him. He thought he was going to die after giving his memories to Potter. So the gentle unseen hands had belonged to her.

"What do you mean she lost her own family?" asked Kingsley. "They have not appeared in any of our records of the Muggle war dead".

"This does not go out of the room and you certainly don't tell Harry or our ickle brother Ronikins the prat. She made us promise not to tell them she doesn't want any misguided pity", advised George.

"She oblivated her parents last year just before Bill's wedding so that they had no memory of her and then sent them to Australia. She found out at Christmas that they had been killed in a road accident using something called the internet while they were on the run. She hasn't told the boys or very many", acknowledged Fred taking a sip of the fine scotch before looking down into the caramel treacle with hints of mahogany and sherry that he swirled around in his glass. He was lost in his own thoughts of the day they had found her crying silently in the dark about her loss.

"She just kept on fighting. She has been tortured at the Malfoy estate by Bellatrix. I still don't know the full story of what happened but Bill says it was horrendous. I just don't know where the munchkin keeps getting her strength from to keep fighting for what she believes in", stated George looking at the pale curly haired girl lying in the next bed. He quickly wiped away his tears as he thought of his friend and her actions saving his brother and so many others during the battle.

"What is going to happen when she wakes up?" asked Kingsley.

"We will cross that bridge when it happens but now Severus it is time for you to turn in. Who is going to read to her tonight?" commanded Pomfrey as she broke up the party. She nabbed the bottle. "I will keep the second half for when she wakes up" she advised as she walked out to hide it in her office.

"Min you need some sleep. So go. Kings you have enough on your plate as it is. We will stay tonight. Between Tinky and the two of us we will look after her" advised George.

After Kingsley and Minerva had left. Tinky set another cot for the twins and the rotation began again of readers who were talking to the comatose witch.


	6. Dawn Light

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dawn light**

It was early the next morning when Severus Snape awoke. Sitting in the dawn light he observed that the twins were both asleep and the witch exactly the same as she had been last night. Her head was in a neck brace laying flat on the mattress. She had no pillow. Under the sheets her legs were laid out straight and appeared to be splinted. Her arms seemed to lie like levers against the sheet and blanket that was covering her. Why if she had broken bones had not Pomfrey given the witch skelegrow.

Tinky the elf came in and checked on the young witch before levitating one twin to another cot that he observed in the room. The small elf then climbed onto the bed and carefully cuddled up to Miss Granger so she could easily whisper into her ear. Severus could not hear what the elf was saying but she seemed to be having an intense conversation with the witch. After a while the elf got up and crossed over to Severus.

"Soo Professor Snapey whats you feel like?" the elf inquired. "Do you want the cloakroom?"

"Yes please but I am not sure I will be able to walk there alone so could you give me a hand" Severus asked.

"So no snarky today," questioned Tinky

"No no Snarky today I don't have to pretend to be bad any more," advised the professor as he hobbled with assistance of the elf to the bathroom. The elf smiled, as she had known for years that it was a complete act and he was really quite nice to all the castle elves.

"You should have shower too Snapey I get a shower chair for you and your toilet kit from your rooms for you while you goes oneses. I will get Dinky to come and stay with you too so if you fall you don't go all redese like that time", advised the elf before it was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Thank you that would be nice" said Severus quickly cutting off the elf while he tried to control the blush that had crossed his cheeks thinking of the time he was rescued from the bath by the female house elf with the assistance of Poppy and Minerva. The three females had dined out on the embarrassing situation for years. Most certainly he did not want to add more tall tales to the many in circulation.

After his absolutions Dinky assisted him back to a freshly made up bed. Goddess it was good to get back into a bed with fresh sheets and feel clean. As he was dressed in a pair of black sleep trousers and a short sleeve black t-shirt he only put the sheet over him kicking the blanket to the side while he settled down to read one of the potion journals that had appeared in the ward.

"My Goddess! Severus Snape not formally dressed what on earth is the world coming to? Where is your stiff top coat?" teased Minerva McGonagall as she came in with his breakfast tray. It was set with two meals and the Deputy Headmistress settled herself down to eat and discuss a number of issues. Poppy had bustled in with a tray that had a couple of meals for the twins and Tinky. After setting the lid off the bacon she allowed the fumes to wake the Weasleys. Food was always a good prompt for them to wake she found over the years of treating the various members of the family.

"So Severus do you wish to stay on as Headmaster? Are you willing to allow your Snakes to be looked after by another Professor? What do you want to do now that you are no longer forced to be here due to your vows to Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I really don't know Min. I never thought that I would actually survive the war. So at this point in time I don't know what to think or what I want," the confused man confessed to his formally dear friend. He was not sure if he had completely forgiven her betrayal or was it his betrayal? What ever it was it had hurt him.

"What about all those things we used to talk about to reform the teaching and create less friction between the students? Now is your chance to implement them. I am pretty sure that you will have support from the Minister of Magic and I think we could get some of the others like Potter to come out in support of your changes", advised Min.

"If we are going to make improvements to the teaching I would want to make changes to all subject areas and I would like the input of the others. Additionally I would like to add new subjects and make some modernization to the building to reflect the modern society we live in today. I wont be able to do it with out the support of a strong Deputy. Do you think you would be willing to be my deputy? I feel guilty that you were passed over as you had been Albus deputy for years" acknowledged Severus looking at the older witch watching to see her reaction.

"So you will stay," cried the woman who was in tears before she rose quickly to embrace the prickly potions master. "Do you want to implement your grand dream as you used to call it?"

"I do but I have updated it since I last talked to you about it a couple of years ago. We have to deal with staff who are not competent for the new standards I want to implement and recruit staff who can teach rather than be self-serving idiots. The first item for the agenda is the exorcism of Binns and getting a better curriculum in place for the History of Magic because our history is not just the Goblin wars of 200 years ago," exclaimed the Headmaster.

Nodding in agreement Minerva mentioned, "Well you don't have to worry about Horace as he has already packed and left the building. So we can say thank you and send him back to retirement".

" We will need someone for potions and we will also need a Slytherin who could look after your snakes for you", advised the Gryffindor Lioness.

"Well we would need some one to be your deputy house master and a second transfiguration teacher as I will need you for administration and academic control. You can't do it all or you will fall apart believe me I have tried and I am paying the price", countered Severus.

"I want Remus so that means we will have to have Tonks. The two of them can do DADA. We need another couple of deputy heads and second teachers for all the existing subjects. We also will need qualified teachers for the new subjects."

"I will need to review the damage to the building and we will need to get a design committee together to draw up the new plans. I want to speak to the Goblin Imperator about funding as well as representatives from all the magical races. If it is the last thing I do I will break down the discrimination and prejudice."

"I want to see every member of staff today and I will need you to do the pre briefing session with them on the grand plan" stated the dark haired man who seemed to have a light of passion glittering in his dark orbs that Min had not seen in years. Yes he looks like he was going to live his life. Miss Granger had done a miraculous save according to Potter. She had done it for a number of other students but now she would have to ensure that Hogwarts looked after this witch who had looked after so many.

Poppy moved from Miss Granger's bed across to Severus. "Now Min don't you think it is time that we removed Severus' glamours. Since you don't have to be the cruel bastard any more why not be true to yourself," suggested the mediwitch.

"You put those glamours on 16 years ago when you started teaching here and were not that much older than the 7th year students. I don't think you will have a problem anymore with 7th years", advised Minerva.

"Besides I am keeping you in here for at least a week my boy so I can get you fitter and repair some of the damage all those years of torture did to you. We need a super fit Headmaster to lead our school into the modern age," affirmed Poppy with a broad smile.

"Ok get it over quickly," conceded the set upon man.

Pomfrey passed a pain potion to Severus and he knocked it back with a grimace of distaste for the taste. "Don't complain you're the one who brewed it", she advised him before whipping out her wand and casting a number of spells removing the glamours before straightening and whitening his teeth.

His hair was no longer greasy but now very soft inky blue black and slightly longer. He was a little taller as his sleep trousers confirmed with his ankles now showing. His complexion changed and he was no longer pasty white but now a light olive skin tone and looked about ten years younger than his actual age of 38.

"Do you want me to try to do anything about your scaring?" Pomfrey asked.

"No Poppy there is nothing much you can do about the scaring and you know it. I am used to them they are part of me of who I am," he stated ardently.

The Twins had finished their breakfast and they now put their heads round the curtain again to see what Madam Pomfey had done to Professor Snape.

"Oh Snapey Don't", said one twin while making over dramatic gestures with his hands.

"You look good", advised the other twin deploying a camp mincing walk while clicking his fingers as he walked round to the other side of the bed.

"We can no longer call you", stated the camp acting twin while pointing a finger at Severus hair.

"The greasy bat" advised the other twin before his brother switched in with the end of the sentence, "of the dungeons anymore".

"Severus when you want to get a funding committee up and running we be in," advised the Twin who had been acting very camp, as he turned suddenly serious. Severus was not sure which twin it was cause the boys always pulled the double trouble act on him.

"We also want to help with the rebuilding and development of educational programs to suit individual's like Miss Know-it-all there and other intelligent individuals who were bored senseless in classes. Not that we are saying either you or Minnie's teaching was crap but it was a little boring at times", confirmed the other twin which just affirmed Severus' long held belief that these two twins were so mischievous due to boredom.


	7. Bathing Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bathing her**

It was after the Twins left that Poppy came back into the teacher's ward. I had been dozing after Poppy's last bit of wand work but I had been watching Tinky prepare and set up the items so that they could give Miss Granger a bed bath.

Poppy pulled the privacy curtain across even though I as pretending to doze off. It was interesting to listen to both of them and hear the noises of the washcloths being rung out. Both of them were talking to the witch the whole time. Apparently after bathing her they also used some technique to wash her hair. Poppy dried it off using a drying charm and Tinky promised to brush it out for her when they had finished bathing her.

After the washing and drying apparently they then moisturized her skin. Poppy knew I was faking it and let me know so. "Severus when I let you out of here next week I am going to need you to do some brewing for me. All those months on the run this child will need some specialized potions. I have already given her some of your nutritional potions but she will need more. Severus did you hear me?"

"Yes Poppy," I acknowledged listening to the sound of Tinky taking the water bowls into the bathroom to empty them.

"Severus I have some ideas in relation to the reforms here at the castle and the curriculum. I would like us to get back in the habit of having a higher education option, an apprentice class system much like when I trained. We have lost so many professionals and we have lost so much knowledge. In addition to the apprentices I want a higher education level along with the research based community at the school. We have lost so many to overseas or to the war.

The number of patients it caters for has overwhelmed St Mungo's for years and they are not getting enough students applying to train the next generation of Health professionals. Not enough research and development has been done in the last 100 years. I think if we offer some vocational taster courses we may be able to help students go into the professional sector they suit rather making do an all or nothing shot system through the OWLs and NEWTs. Not everyone is an academic and not everyone is a vocational student but we need to cater for all.

I want to have the building adapted so that there is equal access for all students we have had to turn away students in the past who have had physical handicaps yet they had the academic ability to shine here.

We also need to ensure that there is a lower level schooling option. After war there is generally an upswing in the birth rate but with so many gone we as a society can't afford to have witches out of the workplace. We need to break the segregation down and enable equal gender rites and practices.

I also want to introduce better health screening for all students and better provision for those who are orphaned. Staff wise Severus I want to have the quarters refitted so that they can take families. I also want to enable married couples to be openly in a relationship while they are members of staff. I want a rotation system for the Heads of House for the weekends so people can get away from this hot house of madness. It would improve emotional and mental health of your staff and therefore have a knock on effect for the students. What do you think?" she asked after rushing all those points out at me. I felt like she had bombarded me with hex after hex.

"Poppy can I ask you to write up your proposals for me. I will need a summary sheet for each item and then the detailed report including the appropriate literature to support the rationale. You have obviously been thinking about this for years and now is your chance to throw your ideas into the pot," I chuckled. So I had bagged this member of staff for the new régime. Winning her over was a great achievement and she would sway some of the others like Pomona, as the two of them were as thick as thieves.

"Are you sure you won't let me out of here today?" I asked plaintively.

"That is not going to work Severus, I need you here to rest and your visitors to talk and stimulate Miss Granger. If you capture her interest I am sure she will start to wake to throw her own two bob into the pot", tittered the mediwitch.

I snorted. "I am most certainly am sure that the Miss Know-It-All would want to let me know her opinion".

As Poppy pulled back the privacy screen to give me a cheeky grin were we both were acknowledging that we were able to laugh after so much pain when an alarm charm went off.

"Sorry Severus I have to go see who needs me. I am sure that someone will be in shortly to see you or Hermione so you wont be lonely. There is plenty of reading material and Tinky is always good for a chat". With that Poppy left me alone with Miss Granger in the ward.


	8. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Awkward Moments**

It was not long that Severus Snape had in relative peace and quiet on the ward after Poppy left as she was shortly back letting Harry Potter into the secure ward.

"Hello Professor," he greeted feeling awkward. This prickly man would not like it that he had seen all those memories and he was still here on the planet and about to get quizzed by the son of the love of his life.

"Spit it out Potter," snapped Snape after a particularly long pause.

"Thank you for all you have done for us and all you have had to endure. I am proud to know you and I hope that we can learn to be friends in the future. Can we start again with each other? Hello I am Harry Potter", he said while putting his hand out for Severus to shake.

The dark orbs of the Headmaster looked closely at the boy-man and then reached out to shake his hand. "Please to meet you I am Severus Snape".

"So Harry what are you planning to do now you have knocked off Moldyshorts and become the Saviour of the world?" asked the pithy man.

"I have been offered a position as a trainee Auror and you know as well I do that my education has been sorely lacking in some areas so I can not afford to give up the opportunity. The Ministry has offered us the so called golden trio honorary NEWTs but I don't want to just accept them. I want to do night school or some type of Senior College option so I can pick up the bits I missed and take on learning more about the subjects I would like to study.

I have always wanted to be an Auror and we will need Aurors to round up the rogues who are still out there. I also want to help clean up the Ministry cause things that happened to me should not happen to minors.

Our Mia here will want to come back and do her seventh year although she could take the exams today and pass with flying colours. Do you know when we were on the run she basically taught Ron and I all our NEWT subjects and then some? Her parents will want her to graduate and they will expect her to work for her grades", advised Potter not knowing that his friend's parents were no longer alive.

Why did she keep that a secret that was something Severus would have to ask when the girl awoke? "Do you know if she has any extended family that the Ministry could contact so they we could find her parents in Australia?" he asked her friend.

"No I understand from Mia that it was just the three of them. Grandparents died years ago and there was no cousins or anything like that so we are going to have to wait until she wakes to find out the details of her parents." Harry sighed as he thought of his friend and her sending of her parents away. It had been particularly hard on Hermione as she was really close to her parents as an only child.

Severus thought it was time to change the subject. "So what do you want to do in evening class besides your NEWT subjects?"

"Well I want to do some fun things but practical things like cooking, household maintenance, budgeting and sewing. I can only cook so much before I am repeating the same meals again and again. Other things like understanding stuff about the wizarding community which pureblood families all know about and I still don't have a clue.

Subjects like law and psychology, as it would help my career according to Hermione. I want to get back in touch with my Muggle side as well. I want to be able to cope in that society as well such as being able to use the Internet like Hermione. There are probably many ideas we can learn from the Muggles but we have been too isolated for too long that we now have such division based on parentage. But first thing first as an extra project I want to get my NEWTs under my own effort," stated Harry. He had thought about it many times while they were on the run. What he wanted and how he would like to live his life after the demise of Voldermort.

Harry had never like publicity and he thought this way he could be seen as normal and live his life like an average magical person who could easily cope in muggle and magical society.

"So you feel that there were gaps in the curriculum?" Severus drolly stated thinking of the pink fluff better known as Doris Umbridge.

"Of course when you get an all theory DADA course for OWLs. Whoever put Umbridge here to teach was off their sodding rocker!" exclaimed Potter.

"Right Mr Saviour of the world you are going to sit on that cot over there and you are going to write up your ideas. Put it in bullet points. You are also to explain what and why you feel that your existing education has not met your needs. I need this from you and if you can get anyone else you know who feels the same to write it up for me as well. We are reviewing everything and taking the opportunity to make some changes," advised Severus Snape before he snapped his fingers and called for Tinky.

"Yes Snapey?" the elf asked when she arrived.

"Mr Potter needs a quill, ink and parchment to write up a couple of reports for me. Can you bring one of the hospital bed tables for him so he can sit on the cot over there and do it for me today? Can you also pack up the extra cot you made up last night? I am going to have a number of visitors today so I will need Slinky to come up and set her desk up in here. We have so much work to do in the next couple of months as I want the school to reopen in September".

Tinky was most pleased to see the life in her Snapey's eyes. The last year had been hard on him and his eyes had often looked dull, cold and lifeless. After completing the first task she set off to get the mini office set up for the Headmaster.

"For starters" sniped the boy wonder "we can modernize with paper and pens, the quill went out 100 odd years ago in the rest of the world".


	9. House Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 9: House Business**

It was lunchtime when Madam Pomfrey came back into check on her patients. "Looking Good Severus but please remember not to wear your voice out too much as you have to heal. The potions only do so much and rest does the rest."

"Miss Granger is the same Mr Potter. There are some Slytherin students who want to visit her and the Headmaster so I will let them in and then organise lunch for you all" she advised Harry so that he was not shocked by the next group of visitors and start hexing them when they entered the ward. On hearing that there were Slytherin students visiting Harry had instantly drawn his wand. The last 9 months on the run had made him a little trigger happy as in hex first and ask questions afterwards.

In walked Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry was shocked observed Severus although the Gryffindor still retained a tight grip on his wand yet he did not hex straight away he seemed to be waiting for a indication of what they were up to first.

"Hello Potter" the two chorused as they observed their peer sitting on a cot and madly writing notes at the bed desk with his wand clasped holding the parchment down.

"Hello Parkinson and Malfoy. I am surprised to see you here"; he bluntly stated in typical Gryffindor fashion nothing about subtlety there at all.

"Hello Sir", "Hello Godfather" they chirped in a different tone to their former Head of House.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need to have a word with you Godfather and Pansy wanted to see Granger," Draco advised Severus.

Pansy sat and talked to Hermione for about 30 minutes while Draco discussed the legal cases of his parents and himself. As Pansy sat and talked to Hermione, Tinky had come in and handed the witch a brush and proceeded with another brush to brush the comatose witch's hair out. It was about 30 minutes after their arrival when Madam Pomfrey came in with another elf that set up a table with seven place settings. While the elf was organizing the meal Poppy turned to talk to Tinky and Pansy, "Have you seen any response to your visit?"

"Her eyes fluttered a bit but that's about it," advised Pansy.

"She is more relaxed Pomfrey, her muscles are not so tight in her face and round her shoulders," informed Tinky.

There was an interesting discussion over the lunch table and old enemies called a truce. Severus explained that he was seeking opinions from students about what they felt they needed as part of their education and what they had missed during the last couple of years. Harry informed Draco that he was willing to speak at his and his mother's trial as a defence witness. After lunch the group had an interesting discussion about the evening classes idea for about an hour while the table was cleared and removed. They were all sitting round Hermione's bed while Tinky was sitting at the bottom of the bed and massaging her feet to encourage circulation.

Harry had handed his report to Slinky so she could file it for the Headmaster and review the ideas. Now it was time to spend time with Mia. He kept stroking her hand and playing with her fingers as he talked in the group discussion. Eventually the visitors had to say their adieus and head off to their next appointment. Poppy bustled in as they left and commanded Severus back to his bed for a rest and clicked her tongue at the sight of the elf desk and Slinky sitting in residence.

For the rest of the week during the day Hermione heard Hogwarts business while in the evening's friends and members of the Order visited. Pansy and Draco came back more than once and started to get to know these friends of the Gryffindor Princess. A salon atmosphere had developed providing much stimulation of ideas but unfortunately Hermione was still in her coma. She would have enjoyed the intellectual discussion and the sharing of ideas.

At the end of the week Poppy finally allowed Severus Snape to leave the confines of the teachers' ward and head back into the real world. Hermione continued to be in her coma for the rest of May. The teams of visitors continued to provide simulation for her mind.

It was in June that Kingsley suggested that she be moved into the cleaned 12 Grimmauld Place so that the order could watch her for a month with the aid of Tinky and Order members to enable Poppy to go on a long overdue vacation.

It was Remus who hit upon the idea of music for part of the treatment of Hermione when he started to play classical records that he knew she liked.

The St Mungo's specialist reported that she was more responsive and everyone could see that she was becoming more alert but it was just a case of getting her to wake up. Finally in early July Tinky came screaming down to the kitchen and dining area in Grimmauld Place at breakfast time to advise that Miss Mia was awake. Get the healer now!

It was at this point that part of Poppy's initial potential diagnosis was confirmed. A Spinal cord injury at the L5 while the witch had initially no control of legs now there was a chance she would regain control.

But the other implications of her injury that there was nerve damage and how much nerve damage could have a significant impact on her self-identity. Poppy Pomfrey knew from experience that now was not the time to talk to the young woman about the potential issues she had to deal with the issue of here and now while working towards dealing with the long term health concerns.


	10. Moved On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Moved On**

It was interesting to note how much life had moved on since the Battle of Hogwarts thought the Twins. Business was good and there seemed to be a never-ending demand for their fireworks. Hermione after two months was finally awake. Severus Snape the greasy bat of the dungeons no longer looked like a greasy bat. Ginny and Harry had once seemed so much like a couple now seemed distant from each other.

Little Ronnikins was being a total prat. They had noticed that he had not visited his female best friend and the so-called love of his life once while she was in the Hogwarts Infirmary and then at Headquarters. What was going on? For someone who claimed to be in love with Hermione why was he seen sucking face with Lav Lav Brown in Diagon Alley.

Harry had been Harry. Blaming himself for his friend's injury and long coma being the true friend he was, the Twins had seen a lot of Harry when they visited Hermione. Hermione had saved Fred and in doing so had saved George. The Twins were realistic that they needed each other to live and that without the presence of the others twin soul they would die of loneliness.

There appeared to be some tension in the family home as both Weasley women were very curt with everyone. Their Dad was hiding in the shed and the Twins were grateful for their flat above the shop in Diagon Alley. It was an interesting range of new friends they had made while watching Mia in her sleep. The friendship between the Slytherin Prince and Princess and the Gryffindor Prince and Princess was definitely a case of strange bedfellows and interesting friends.

Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood had all joined this merry band of Hermione visitors along with the senior members of the order and her former professors. Harry had moved back to 12 Grimmauld Place with Hermione when Madam Pomfrey had gone on leave. Now that she was awake he was taking care of her with the assistance of some of the Order of Phoenix Members like Remus and his wife Tonks. The Lupins son Teddy while young was helping to make everyone laugh with his joyful enthusiasm for the world around him.

Hermione was still very weak and was having potions to help her. She was unable to walk and did not seem to have very good control over her legs at the moment. She had some feeling and it appeared that her nerve connections had all gone hay wired. When visiting Hermione since she had awoken there was several times that the Twins were sure that she had been in pain but she never said anything and kept laughing and smiling along with what ever they were talking about.

It was a quiet night in the Black Family Library the Twins, Hermione and Harry were all ensconced. Hermione was on her chase lounge and had a book that she was deeply enthralled about. The Twins and Harry were playing chess. Fred left George to continue the game with Harry, crossing the room he started to engage in a conversation with Hermione. It had been worrying the Twins for a while about what Hermione was going to do and when she was going to let people know that her parents were dead.

"Hermione dear, I need to be serious for a moment", said Fred with a worried expression on his face. The Twins had overheard a discussion the other day and it looked like their Mia needed to think about her future as well as inform the Order of the death of her parents.

"You want to know when I am going to tell everyone about Mum and Dad?" she surmised looking at Fred's expression and how people had been hinting round her that they could get her parents for her from Australia.

"Yes honey. I know you want to go back next year and do your 7th year but it may not be possible since you need to do some rehabilitation. Do you want to walk again? There is also things like what are you going to do career wise since you are likely to have aftereffects to your injury because unfortunately magic does not fix everything" advised Fred.

"I want to do my NEWTs. I know I am going to have issues but I don't want to be an Auror like Ron. I want to make this world a better place for muggle borns and other discriminated groups. So I think I will need a range of skills and knowledge. There are things I want to experiment with and investigate" she advised her friend.

"Oh that sounds interesting?" asked Fred with questions glinting in his eyes and some relief in his heart that she was thinking of her own wishes and not what people like their prat of a brother's ideas. For years Ron had been pushing for Hermione to go into being an Auror. A thought in the back of the minds of the Twins when they discussed this was had their little brother Ronnikins been using her all these years for her brains. Had he really been her friend?

A second thought that they had tossed around in the flat was why was Ginny so certain she was going to be the next Mrs Potter when all she seemed interested in was fame and glory while Harry himself never wanted the limelight. Watching the interaction between Harry and Hermione had led to some private wagers being laid that these two would eventually hook up. Remus said that they were left of the mark and that Harry was too young for Hermione. He had put his money where his mouth was and bet that the two would never marry. The mini book making business the Twins had with the Order of Phoenix was something that they were considering to expand as a new business entity.

Later that night they were all in the kitchen with Remus and Tonks when Kingsley flooed in. After grabbing a hot chocolate for himself the tall dark skinned man came to sit next Hermione at the long table. Fred was next to her on the other side and he knew what was going on, with a quick look he could see that George had clued in to what was going to happen. George led Harry to the other side of the table so he could sit across from Hermione and also be flanked by Remus and himself.

"Hermione, do you think you could give me some details about where your parents are so we can bring them back to see you?" asked Kingsley in his best super calm Senior Investigating Auror tone.

"I am sorry Kingsley that you have wasted your time tonight to come and see me with your busy days as the Minister of Magic but unless you are an extremely skilled necromancer it is not going to be possible to bring my parents back to visit me" she laughed with a nervous laugh before looking down. It looked like she was looking into her hot chocolate mug but Hermione was watching Harry through her lashes. He looked desolate at the thought that her parents had been killed because of her friendship with him.

"Harry it was not your fault they died in a common or garden motor vehicle accident. It was quick they did not suffer. They were safe and enjoying their life in Australia it was just one of those things that happened. I am still grieving for them but I am coming to terms with It," she informed him looking across the table at her best friend. She reached across the table and patted his hand before giving him a squeeze of reassurance.

"So you have known for a while? Why didn't you tell me or anyone else?" asked Harry trying to understand the rationale of his logical friend.

"I had done all that I could to protect them so I could help you in your hunt for horcruxes. Ron had left us. Do you remember that day just before Christmas when I went into the public library to do some research and was really miserable? I had received an email from their lawyer in Australia advising that they had died and I was the heir to their estate", she advised the group before turning to kiss Fred on the cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss Hermione", intoned the baritone of Kingsley. The Minister of Magic had a great deal of respect for this young woman. She was highly intelligent, kind, extremely courageous and loyal.

"What do you mean Mia when Ron left us?" George asked.

"It seams that your brother I am sorry to say was too interested in the well being of his stomach and decided that life on the run with Harry Potter and the mudblood Hermione Granger was too hard. He had been complaining for weeks about missing his mother's cooking so he left. I always assumed that he had run home to mummy", informed the witch in a slightly terse voice. It had greatly upset her that her so-called best friend had left his best friends in their time of need. It was also irking her that Ronald the wimp Weasley had not been to see her once since the Battle.

"Don't say that horrible word, you are not a second class citizen you have just as much magic as me and have every right to be here", snapped Harry.

"Well I am one and I rather own the word than let people continue to use it as a taunt. I have it carved into me thanks to Bellatrix", she said as she lifted her sleeve to show the magical scar on her forearm. There was a common thought amongst those present that if Bellatrix Lestrange had not already been dead they all would have liked to kill her for what she had done to the young witch.

There was many things that the two heroes had not spoken about and this seemed to be another event that there was little knowledge about. The two young magicals had been extremely non-forth coming about their time on the run. It was interesting to hear them both speak about incidents while they were on the run as the Twins and Remus had concluded that it would be completely different to the drivel Ron had been blathering about in the Daily Prophet.

"I am sorry gang but I am rather tired so if I could get your assistance Remus and Tonks I would like to retire for the night", asked Hermione with glistening eyes. She did not to cry in public. She felt that she had cried so much since the cold winter's day last December. She felt that she had always been crying herself to sleep and tonight she knew she would be doing it again.

Remus carried her upstairs to her room that they had set up for her and then Tonks helped her to get ready for bed. After tucking Hermione in, Tonks sat down on the side of the bed before saying, "You know Hermione that Remus and I really believe that you are a great friend and as such we would always welcome you into our home. Please don't feel that you have no where to go cause you will always have a home with us."

"Thank you Tonks but I can't impose on you like that as you and Remus are still honeymooners even though you have Teddy it would not be fair. I don't want to be a burden on anyone", advised Hermione as silent tears crawled down her cheeks.

"Now darling you would never be a burden for us so don't worry about that we just want our friend to have all the support she needs", said Tonks as she wiped the tears away and gave Hermione a hug. "Good night now you need your rest.


	11. What are we going to do about her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 11: What are we going to do about her**

Remus returned downstairs after taking Hermione to her room to find a shell shocked Harry and Kingsley still sitting at the table. The Twins explained what they knew about Hermione's parents and how she had not told Harry as Hermione did not want to place even more guilt or stress on him when he had such a important task already chasing down the horcruxes to enable the defeat of good old Moldy Shorts.

Remus looked at the shell shocked expressions before finding a bottle of fire whiskey and to pour a couple of fingers for his old comrade and his friend's son.

"She is a true daughter of Gryffindor – Slainte," said the Minister of Magic with admiration in his voice. "The Twins told me a while ago about her parents we just planned the intervention tonight to ensure that all the facts about her parents were out in the open so she could focus on the rehabilitation process".

"Why didn't she tell me?" mumbled Harry as he sipped from his glass.

"Cause as the Twins said she wanted to ease the burden on her friend and recognized that you would feel guilty for the actions she had to do to protect her family. She logically looked at the options and found a solution. It was just pure bad luck that her parents were killed in a MVA that could have happened at any time.

She was fighting for herself, her parents and every other Muggle against a pureblood elitist group who just wanted to kill her and her kind purely on the circumstances of her birth. She has always stood up for what she feels is right and just. She has never back down from a fight for those whom she feels are mistreated so she was not going to back down from a fight for people like her parents whom she loved and cared for. You have known her for seven years now has she ever back down from defending the underdog?" asked Remus.

There was a rude snort from the doorway to the kitchen dinning area. "That would be a no," agreed Tonks.

"So fellas whatcha all so glum about?" asked Tonks.

When there was no response from the group the female Auror started to get a little angry. This could be witnessed by the change of her hair to a flaming red colour. "So fellas we are having a pity party and the one who has the most reasons to participate in this party is upstairs and probably asleep. Grow up the lot of you!" she exclaimed hitting the table with her hand before suddenly pulling her wand out.

With the sudden appearance of the wand all the men went into alert mode and wondered where this female explosion was leading to as it was looking like someone was going to be hexed. After their individual experience of Ginny's famous or infamous Bat Bogey Hex there was grave concern that it was going to appear as the young witch had frequently declared that she had shared it with all her female friends and associates in the Order and DA.

"Hermione is a grown woman, she has fought in a war. We all would be dead with out those brains of hers. So she wants to go back to school and get her NEWTs we are going to make sure she can do that and we are going to be there to help her do that. For Merlin's sake! Kingsley you are the fucking Minister of Magic! And You Harry are the Boy who did not die twice and all round saviour of the world!" she snapped before she turned to point her wand and wrath at the Twins before continuing on with her rant.

"You two are trouble and mayhem and the git down there is Moony aka my so called husband the ex Professor who is supposed to be a fricken werewolf so grow some balls and stand up for your friend. Merlin that girl who you are all pitying so much has a bigger set than the lot of you combined," she huffed before going down the table and snatching the fire whiskey bottle and heading into the kitchen with it to pour herself a dram or two. Sometimes you needed to apply a 2 by 4 clue to men and that was what she had just done.

She poured a couple of small glasses out before knocking on the kitchen sink door. When Krecher popped his head out. Tonks gave him a glass and said, " Pass that one on to Winky and here have one for yourself".

"Why thank you Missus Wolf. But why did you give us some it is not like your kind to share a good drop," said the suspicious elf.

"Well it is better drinking with you than the load of prats in there. Here have the bottle I am going to bed and I am letting you both off breakfast and anything else tonight. Have a party and let those buggers get their own breakfast in the morning?" advised a disgruntled Tonks before she headed back upstairs to her own suite of rooms after checking in on Hermione and young Teddy in his cot. With that she put the wards up on the room and locked Remus out. There were enough couches downstairs and other rooms for him to crash on.


	12. Early Morning Intervention

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Early Morning Intervention**

As Tonks had suspected the removal of one fire whiskey bottle had not stopped the pity party continuing. As soon as she had left, one of the Twins had whipped out another bottle. After a round to calm the nerves down about Tonks' temper tantrum and then one in sympathy for a man in the dog house the rounds had continued until they had not just finished off one bottle but several bottles as observed by Tonks when she came downstairs with Teddy in her arms very early the next morning.

Thinking to kick the boot in some more she got a set of sharpies out and drew on all of them in their state of intoxication. She really loved the white marker for dear old Kingsley. So after doing her Salvador Dali impressions on all five reprobates she got the camera out and snapped away to her heart's content. Perfect some blackmail material. Now lets move on to stage two of kicking the boot in.

Dear old Minerva McGonagall yeap lets get her in to kick some heads together and make them feel the pain. Minerva was always an early riser so a floo call and let her have a piece of the action to make a group of males suffer.

Minerva flooed through to have a cup of tea with Tonks and Teddy at about 6:30am where the two women discussed the situation of what to do about the young Miss Granger. With some discussion they worked out an initial plan and then decided to gain some further technical advice in the shape of Poppy Pomfrey. Another floo call and a second pot of tea was currently being consumed by the three scheming women.

Madam Pomfrey went up to Hermione's room to check on her and found that she was awake. After reviewing her health situation with her she assisted her in her ablutions and dressing for the day before levitating her downstairs to the library where the mini coven reconvened with Teddy sitting on Hermione's lap. Poppy was in one wingback chair while Tonks had taken up residence in another to watch a Head of House scare the willies out of some former students of hers. The joys of watching an expert at work this should be good!

With the library doors fully opened Minerva McGonagall rolled up her sleeves, pulled out her wand and gave a quick glance at her audience. With a nod she went into action. With her wand she arranged icy cold water balloons over the men who were haphazardly snoring round the lounge area and then released them before reaching to nab the ear of Kingsley Shacklebolt as he jumped up from the couch he had been sprawled all over. She had set a sonous charm to her throat and proceeded to berate all of them for unbecoming behaviour as Hogwarts students. There were several groans and the group of very hung over wizards found themselves frog marched to the hallway in front of the library.

There were bails of laughter when Tonk's artwork was observed by the ladies in the Library. It was only at that point did the suffering wizards realize that they had been in the receipt of some creative drawing. Minerva had transfigured a low mirror that was propped against the coffee table so that the hung over males could see the creative effect for themselves.

Remus came into the library to kiss his wife and give her an apology to which she turned her cheek before snatching her son up from Hermione to pass him to his father. "You both stink so I would suggest bathing and changing before coming downstairs".

"Ok smelly, me and you are going to have first dibs on the hot water", Remus whispered into his baby son's ear. After casually walking past the rest of the reprobates he ran up the stairs to make sure he got into the bathroom first.

"Kingsley can I have a moment of your time please?" asked Minerva McGonagall formally. After closing the library doors on the other imbeciles who had too much to drink, Minerva turned back and seated herself in a wing chair near Hermione.

"Here have a wet wipe and scrub the marker pen off your face. It would not do if our Minister had his photo in the paper like this. Plus I can't take anything you say seriously with the white moe," Tonks advised her former Auror partner.

"Hermione dear, I understand about your parents and I am sorry for your loss. l know you have sacrificed a lot for the war so I want to ask what do you want to do now? Or better still what would you dream of doing if you could have any dream? ", Minerva asked with a calm serene tone.

"I really don't know to tell you the truth as I always thought that it was highly unlikely that I would live through the war. I knew I had one of the biggest bulls eyes painted on me for just being Harry's friend. While Ron and Harry talked of wanting to be Aurors I never wanted to be one and personally I am sick of all the killing. I have always wanted to do research and further post graduate study but which subject area I have not a clue. I like more than one subject area. I have a passion for learning and I really don't want to be associated with the Ministry cause I am sorry Kingsley I don't have a lot of faith in the current system" advised the chocolate eyed witch.

"Well how about coming back to Hogwarts and doing some study. I know from Kingsley that you have automatically been awarded your NEWTs but you seem to me the type of person who wants to get them on your own merits. Harry is talking about doing his NEWTs as part of an evening class program. We could have you do them either way. I am sure that we can find a part time position in the school to keep your mind occupied when you are not in rehabilitation," suggested the Deputy Headmistress.

"I just don't want to be a burden," advised Hermione not knowing what to say. At this point she was desperately trying not to cry. Her eyes felt scratchy and like they were on stalks sticking out of her eye sockets. She had to remain strong for herself cause if she showed any weakness then the bullies would be in to prey on her.

"You will never be a burden Hermione Granger. We the wizarding world are in your debt and we will be making it up to you for the rest of our lives," asserted the Scotswoman.

"Unfortunately I am too much of a realist to believe that Professor. Kingsley if I go back what can I do about security cause if I am in a wheelchair I am going to be an easy target for someone to have a pot shot at" asked the concerned witch. She slowly licked her lips trying to hide the rise in her pulse rate as her anxiety was increasing.

If she was not careful any minute now she could perform accidental magic. Goodness sake would people ever stop looking at her and just let her be. The flight and fight feeling was definitely present. She started to count in her mind backwards from 10 saying each number three times in an attempt to get the anxiety level down. Solutions Focus think of the Solution Think on the solution rather than about the problem was a secondary mantra running through her brain faster than the speed of light.

"Well we can get an Auror to shadow you initially," advised the Minister of Magic seeing a slight crackling of Hermione's power round her mane of hair. Need to be careful here as she could strike us accidently if she feels too threatened thought Kingsley.

"Yeah right protection detail wasted on me when we have Death Eaters who still need to be mopped up," snapped Hermione.

"Well we will have an Auror based in the school any way as they will be team teaching so they can shadow you initially while you are getting into the swing of things.

I have called in a few favours and we are transferring you to the Queen Elizabeth Hospital Birmingham with the Selly Oaks Team. Madam Pomfrey is going with you well as she is your primary care physician. When we get their report you and Poppy can develop a treatment program based on what you want for your outcomes and what you feel is appropriate for your needs", advised Kingsley pulling his Ministerial Executive tone on her.

"Thank you Kingsley. Can I put my decision about Hogwarts on hold Professor McGonagall until we know the Selly Oaks recommendations? I don't want to muck anyone about and I don't just want to be a spare wheel. I need to be active I acknowledge that but I don't want be burden or a liability. It does not help that I don't know what I really want to do so I am just fuzzy with the goals at the moment" advised the young witch. Sitting on the couch she looked younger than her almost 18 years.


	13. A Moment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Moment**

After the intense interview and the news from Kingsley about the Selly Oaks evaluation for her condition she was quiet relieved to be left alone in the Library to her book not that she had read much of it anyway. She had been seriously rattled by the focus on her, as she really did not like being the centre of attention.

She was using the count method to control her pain. She was counting on her breaths in and counting on her exhalations. She was counting the seconds on the clock of the library fireplace. She could hear the ticking. One tick of the clock hand was second, one count and one more moment she had endured. She just had to endure there was no option for her she could not give up her parents' memory and their love and devotion to her meant that she had to continue. She needed to work hard to demonstrate her potential and show her parents memory in successful achievement.

What did she want to do with her life? What life would she have? At least she was no longer trapped on a bed but she still need the assistance of others for routine tasks. It was so embarrassing that she needed others to assist her with her basic bodily functions. At least she did not have to have a catheter or a bag as she had some control over the automatic bodily muscle functions but she still needed the assistance to access and supervise her personal care. She was dependent on someone else if she wanted something as basic as wanting to go to the toilet.

What she could not stand and what made her nerves grate were the looks of pity and the fear of others. She was not a legilimens but she could read the expressions of some and it was clearly read from their facial expressions and attitudes if it was them who were in her situation they would top themselves.

She was glad that they had moved her from St Mungo's back to Hogwarts Infirmary after the first night because she wondered how many came for the cheap thrill of the view of a comatose hero or was it to laugh at her misfortune.

It bothered her that Harry blamed himself for her situation and his so-called best friend was no-where to be seen. After the abandonment in the Forest of Dean she had only tolerated Ron for Harry's sake but now she felt in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts he was finally showing his true colours to Harry and her. She wondered about the prick if he had just used her to ensure he passed and to keep Harry sweet. How could he be so manipulative could he really be that snake like to be a viper stealing their warmth.

Of course he could he had the Twins as brothers and they were certainly devious but that was for pranks and tricks. At least with the twins there were aware of the individual's feelings and never really belittled anyone just cause it made them feel better. Count and count again breathe and breathe through the pain. Must not cry! Must not cry and again clench the teeth as the whole back spasmed. Count! Count I will get through this.

So I am going to become the lonely old spinster aunt just like my horrible second cousin Kimberly taunted me about all those years ago. I certainly am not attractive with my wild hair, my lack of physical attractiveness and now I have more scars and craptastic legs. It was highly unlikely according to Poppy that between the Dobolov injury and this latest one that I would be able to have a successful pregnancy especially with my family history. No man wants a wife who knows from the start she cannot give him children. Now with her injuries she would be a burden and she most certainly did not want to be that.

If she was a burden her friendship with people like Harry would sour and she lose what joy she had already. Harry would always be a friend and she felt brotherly love for him as her best friend and her first friend. Hermione had realized that Harry loved her like a sister and he would never be attracted to her that way in their second year. Her friendship with Viktor was just that a friendship. He was not interested in her romantically and now she would never be a suitable wife for him as he had the family responsibility to carry on the line.

No she was going to be a spinster as there was no way someone would fall in love with her and marry her if she could not give them children. So she had to accept that she would never have that type of love or be able to hold her own children in her arms. She would be able to comfort other children and be a great honorary aunt but she had wanted her own child. She had wanted the romantic love to conceive a child with a lover. With the thoughts about not being able to have children and the loneliness that appeared to be her own future the pain increased and some tears quietly tracked down her face. She quickly brushed them off her cheeks and took deep breaths to stop the tears and hide the evidence that she had been upset.

Looking in on her you would see her nibbling her lip reading the book she had in her lap. Keep on keeping up the pretence. Nope I am not going to let myself be a victim. I am going to fix this where and how I can but first I need to get a clearer picture of what are my capabilities and then work to find solutions to the issues I will encounter. I will need to have a suitable home and an adapted car cause it will be hard to appirate in a wheel chair. Could it even be done?

My Life is going to achieve something she thought forgetting about how much she had already achieved. Like many overachievers she failed to identify her achievement when she made it. She was always looking for the next goal the next way she could prove herself even though she had proven herself many times over. It seemed that she only felt validated when she was working towards achieving a goal. The achievement of the goal did not bring her the satisfaction or self-awareness that she had completed and achieved her goal.

So lets find some solutions to my need to protect myself better. I need to develop better mind skills. I need to control my temper better cause that will make it easier for my enemies to attack me. How do I project Serenity? How do I protect my personal life? Gods I am going to have to learn to accept the staring eyes and the poorly concealed gossips like Lavender Brown.

It was while she was thinking about a solution and attempting to develop a plan Tonks with little Teddy joined her when she brought lunch into the Library.

"You know you don't have to do everything alone" advised the Auror after observing her level of distraction.

"I know Dora but I have to work out how I am going to do it. I cannot be reliant on everyone all the time. Like Teddy I need to learn how to become independent. Eventually he will start crawling then he will start pulling himself up on the furniture. Then it will be walking round furniture and eventually he will be walking and jumping. For me right now I have gone back to the baby in arms stage but my mind is the adult. I have to learn how to cope how to adapt so I am able to be independent. I wont be able to accept my limitations unless I know I have pushed the boundary as far as I can go. I need to know how much is too much for me".

"Just remember love, that your family of friends will always be there and want to help you find that boundary. We all love you and we want to help. Don't shut us out we want to be with you to help you with this journey this challenge. We want to be part of your life. We all owe you a great debt. Teddy would not have his parents without the actions you did that night. Many of us owe you our lives. So please love let us be a part of your life".


	14. Selly Oaks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Selly Oaks**

It was strange being wheeled into a modern NHS hospital with Poppy and Dora. She met the Registrar Joe Fischer who was a squib and together between the four of them they completed her medical history. She had blood work done. She had x-rays and even a c-scan with dye imagery done. She had been prodded and poked. Registrar Fischer had her placed up on the secure ward in a private room. The ward was manned with both NHS and Military personnel. She was in the military section of the ward as it would give her more security and it would mean that they could use the Statue of Secrecy Act more easily to hide the real details about Hermione Granger.

After the diagnostic examination and initial data collection the consultant team then visited her where Fischer presented her case.

"Injured in the line of duty 2nd May. Patient received crush injuries from a wall on lower back. There appears to be compression from the L5 to the S5 region. There is a hook on the L4 and misalignment. From the patient history there have been arthritic and rheumatoid issues with a previous diagnosis of hypermobility.

Looking at the x-rays the patient has evidence of potential RA and OA damage but there is no RA factor in the bloods. Patient has classic points of pain consistent with Fibromyalgia.

There are poor standard knee and foot reflex responses so it appears that sciatic pain and nerve damage are present. On the Brighton Criteria she has a historical score of 8 out of 9. She was in a coma for 2.6 months and had been in deep under cover where she had poor nutrition and signs of serious malnutrition for over 12 months prior to the blast that caused the crush injury. There are previous traumatic injuries to the thorax and it appears that hypermobility have prevented some injuries but the latest injury was one to far as a trigger for fibromyalgia. There is scarring on the joints and scar tissue which impacts on the reproductive system.

The patient has classic symptoms of Menorrhagia and the patient's long term physician is here today has previously recorded instances where the blood loss was class three to class four and patient required blood and fluid intervention on more than one occasion. The malnutrition could be a symptom of the excessive bleeding while being on field operations within a very hostile environment and conditions.

According the patient's notes she is getting stronger and appears to have more control over her legs but muscle weakness and conscious control is poor.

The consultant turned to the female operative in the bed and looked at her closely. There was a spark of high intelligence in her eyes and the two attending with her did not look like family. So one was her physician and the other looked like a security detail. Yeap we are dealing with one of the secret squirrel branches and she must have been in some shit hole doing something to stop a threat to the UK.

"So what do I call you?"

"Hermione, will do since my mother christened me with it," snapped back the woman.

"Did you understand all that jargon? Can you explain it to me in simple language?"

"Why do you want me to do your job for you?"

"Just humour me I am the consultant and you are the patient"

"Might as well list me as a nonconforming patient now. I march to my own drum."

"I thought you were in the military I think we could find someone with the right rank to make it an order"

"Probably but I could still be a snarky bitch and disobey operational orders"

"So come on cut me some slack and put it into layman's terms so the blonde there", pointing to Tonks, "can understand what is going on. Look they stick a security goon on you they are going to get you to comply with orders."

"I was born with a rheumatic precondition which is now known as Hypermobility. Basically my joints and ligaments move more than they should and as a result of the over movement I have developed rheumatoid and osteoarthritis symptoms. The condition has helped me in the past to avoid other injuries but this time I have not dodged the bullet. I have compressed the disks from the L5 region to my tailbone. Apparently I have a hook on my L4 disk that at times interferes with my spinal cord function. So basically my legs are a little fucked but with physio and occi therapy we will be able to get me back walking.

In addition to the spinal cord and sciatic pain I have developed Fibromyalgia, which is a chronic pain and fatigue condition due to my wonky wiring.

Added to that I am a woman who has been cursed with a heavy red tide. I was out on ops in an environment where I had issues accessing appropriate medical care and nutritional supplements normally so my blood chemistry went even more fucked up and I became anaemic so adding anaemia fatigue to fibro fatigue I was screwed energy wise.

Poppy here has got my blood work back on the straight and narrow and is now working on improving my nutritional needs so the effect is that with support I will be able to get back on my pins but I will always be a bit of a wonky lemon.

If I was a working dog you would have shot me as I am going to need long term care and regular medical supervision.

Reproductively I am up the creek with out a paddle. I have a Buckley's chance of getting up the duff and that is something that you and your psych people will want to go over with me. I can see that padded couch getting wheeled out for me to discuss how I feel about my disability and how do I feel about the changes for me reproductively and emotionally.

"So I am a little wonky and I am always going to be. I am here so that you lot can look at me develop a rehab plan and to be a good little patient doing her rehab. I have to get on with my life and would like to be out of the limbo state you all seem to be in at the moment so get on with your planning. Time is money!" snapped the woman.

Yes just as he thought she was highly intelligent and she would need to be treated as part of the team to develop the rehab plan. She could be defined as the expert patient. She has processed what is happening and appears to have moved into somewhere between anger and bargaining although there are hints of acceptance. I am not sure but there could be some underlying depression for more than one cause but that is not unexpected it could be post traumatic stress as she had been in deep operational conditions which sound pretty hairy. "Mmmm"

"Finished with your psychological evaluation yet."

"Hermione please, remember they are supposed to be helping you it is not good to antagonize your treatment team" reminded Poppy trying to calm the situation down.

"Fischer you have a good one here for me!" Laughed the consultant. "By the way my name is Phillip Rappson. The first thing is we have to get your pain manageable. We won't be able to take away the pain but we need to get it so that you are able to do daily functions. We need to develop an occupational and rehabilitation program to strengthen and reconnect the central nervous system messages. You might get the point were you can walk without a stick but you may need crutches as a back up safety option. Basically honey your operational career is over and you know it. You are going to be back office desk based now and we need to equip you for your new life. Sorry but you sound like you want it straight. I wont give you the rosy I can fix you but I will give you what we can try so you can attempt to make your life better"

"Thanks I can't stand pity parties"

"Not the only one" and at that all three women started to laugh.

"Sorry about that. It is an inside joke" apologized the blonde security operative.

"You're a little young. Blondie how long have you known the kiddo"

"Four or five years now" the obvious security detail replied.

"How long have you had her as a patient?" he asked the older woman.

"About 7 years now" she dryly responded

God the specials started training them young was the thought that raced through his brain. It must have been clearly seen on his face.

"Don't worry we don't normally get them as young as her but she has always been an overachiever." Advised the blonde security agent. " I am Tonks, just Tonks"

"The quack over there is Dr Poppy Pomfrey and she has had me in her ward more times than I want to remember either".

"I pity you if the unit is all like these two. You must have the patience of a saint"

There were two loud snorts from the younger women who were desperately trying not to laugh out right. "I take that as a no".

There was a stern look from the physician at the two younger women before the pithy comment of, "I find there are days when a good whiskey is needed to cope with patients like these. When they drive you to drink the whole bottle you know your days are numbered".

The next month was an interesting one for all concerned on the ward. The mention of female operatives made for some interesting gossip on the ward and the uniformed patients were keen to get a gander at both of them, the security team and the young patient.

The fit blonde security operative handed over to two men in the evening and there was plenty who managed to be in the ward corridor checking her out. She gave some of the lads some sort of cheeky comment and it was just all they needed to confirm the view that the patient was from a cloak and dagger outfit.

The young woman's personal physician stayed on the ward the whole time crashing on a cot in the private room. The first evening there was a couple of visitors and looking at the walk and talk they appeared to be top brass even though they were dressed in civvies. The reaction of the evening security deployment team according to the military nurses taking the patient routine observations and drug administration gave every indication that the dark skinned man called Shacklebolt was the top brass for their unit. Shacklebolt was a frequent visitor several times each week. So obviously she was a highly valued operative or that they were making sure they were getting the full picture from her in her debrief.

The pain management strategy was implemented with routine use of a fibromyalgia drug, pregabalin, along with standard sedation and the development of alternative pain relief treatments. Unfortunately this patient had a prior history of negative reactions to NASIDs. As per standard procedure the patient was given some fluoxetine to help address her mood.

The physical and occupational therapy started the first morning and the female security operative appeared to be stepping into the role of one the primary care givers with the unit physician so both women were trained by the physios how to do the movement rehab exercises and gave ready advice in the care of the female patient.

The wheelchair unit came through the second day for a seat measurement appointment and a discussion of what type of workload the chair would have. Apparently the new custom chair needed to be a light weight manual but also needs to have structural strength and some front loading weights, as it will have to carry weight cause she had a habit of carrying heavy books. The extra weight in the front of the chair would counter act a heavy book bag on the rear handlebars so the chair wouldn't tip backwards. Hermione wanted her chair to be in anodized emerald green.

Through the occupational workshop there where a number devices that were custom made and others photographed for physical adaptions that could be implemented back at base. The occi team where visited by someone called Professor who looked like a very tall sandy haired boffin with a hint of danger. Apparently his wife was the female blonde security operative. Lucky man was a common thought.

The lass got on well with the other military patients and soon had the nickname of Firecracker. Some of the visitors from her unit thought it was appropriate. During the open physio sessions there was easy jokes going between the regulars and this special. She had a fast mind and her sarcastic wit belied her youthful age.

It did not take long for them to get her standing but her official walking distance was less than 20 meters. There were good days and there were bad days. If she walked it was highly likely that she would be dependent on crutches cause there was just no telling when the muscle control would go on her right leg and she would develop drop foot. So a pair of anodized calliper crutches was sourced to match her wheelchair.

The mental health team where trying to get her to talk and she kept saying sorry you don't have the security clearance. In a patient review with the unit physician Dr Poppy it appeared that this was the case and they were going to bring a specialist team in at the unit level. Poppy agreed with the diagnostic assessment PTSD, depression and anxiety associated with chronic pain. "She is not the only one with the PTSD we are bring in a specialist team but it is just getting the patients and the team in the same location as the rest of the unit are still out on deployment." It was a week before the independent mental health professional was coming in to visit the woman three times a week. Yeap there were doing intensive therapy to get her back into the game.

Where possible the squib Registrar Fischer dragged Poppy Pomfrey out to as many different patient's consults to help improve her trauma management knowledge using muggle medicine. The range of medicinals were identified and Remus doing a bit of cloak and dagger acquired samples for Severus so he could test and assess if there was a potions based product that could be used instead. The interaction between the Order of Phoenix members and the Selly Oaks Teams would later lead to the development of products that would be beneficial to magical and military medicine but this outcome was not known at the time.

The monthly Motorability vehicle visit to the hospital was a highlight for all patients. When it was discovered that the baby face lass had a license and she wanted to buy a suitable vehicle. Apparently the young lad with green eyes was her brother and he seemed to be keen on getting her the best whiz bang car there was for her. She had not much in the way of family and it came out that the kids were orphaned.

She had her mind set on an automatic lightweight 4wd. Her reasoning was it had enough room for her chair. She could sit in the seats and swing out into a standing position pretty easily. The wheels of this 4wd would get dirty but not enough according to her to justify going for a Landy or range rover. When the lad pouted about her preference she turned round in a flash of her firecracker temper and reminded him if he wanted a flash car he could get it himself.

There was a longing look at the bikes on the Motorability day by the young woman but unfortunately Dr Poppy put her foot down no way should Hermione get on a motorcycle while in her care. Amongst the regs you could see that the Firecracker had a thing for bikes and if she wanted to get on one and go for a drag they were going to help organise it for her. With the assistance of the sandy haired Prof, his missus and her brother, the regular boys managed to get the Firecracker out on a short spin of the car park and her laughter was manna from heaven for the men. The moral boost of having this lass and getting up to the skiving helped with the treatment of the regulars.

Dr Poppy gave her people a bit of a tongue lashing and the military nurse who was the look out got his ears peeled back. The Firecracker explained with asperity that her dad used to have bikes and she just wanted to remember going on a Sunday ride with him and the woman softened.

There was a day when the lass was up early and out off the ward on day release. Tonks had brought a special outfit for the lass and had her dressed up to go out in her new customized manual wheelchair. The word on the ward was she had an appointment at the palace to go to. When the lass came back late that night there was no mention of the palace and it was just she had a day out. Total stum which the regular lads took to mean as yes I had a visit to the palace but I don't want to talk about it and why I went.

It was the last week of August when the lass left the ward and became an outpatient. She was returning to part time study (cough cough duty cough cough) and would be visiting the gang at QEH once a fortnight to see the various specialists involved in her on going rehabilitation.


	15. A return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Return to Hogwarts**

The release from the hospital was a triumphant return to 12 Grimmauld Place for Hermione. The house had undergone some serious adaptation and remodelling now that the war was over. In the remodelling the coach house entrance was changed into an underground car park entrance so that the occupants of the house could use modern vehicles easily. This entrance also had a wheelchair ramp entrance so Hermione could wheel herself in and out of the house when she liked without having to rely on assistance to enter the original magical entrance. The ramped entrance would also provide the building with a defined non-magical entrance way. This would be particularly useful for deliveries especially when Hermione had been ordering from Amazon again!

The two basement levels of the building had been extended using a goblin mining crew so that there were now three basement levels under the magical house. The lowest level the 3rd subbasement was used for underground car park garage and provided a central infrastructure point for the building. There had been a lot of technology added to update the building including an elevator. There was a special secure room in the infrastructure section that was suitable for Remus's transitions each month. It was set up with monitors so that family could be upstairs and do a simple check on him safely and unobtrusively.

The second subbasement level was a fitness suite that had all the modern conveniences in gymnasium equipment plus a lap pool, sauna and jacuzzi. It was also on this floor that there was a new high secure adapted potions lab. The thinking was that the lab needed to be well ventilated but also having it on this floor would make it difficult for unsupervised little people to be in the area. By having the pool and the lab on the same floor the security control for the area could easily be implemented for any future or current minor age residents in the building.

The next subbasement floor was a mixture of public and private rooms. The original ballroom had been moved into this area from the ground floor. There had been some expansion of the room and there was some new features hidden behind the recycled original panels. In addition to the ballroom this floor had meeting rooms, offices and a children's playroom area. There was also a new house elf den area on this floor so that these members of the household had all that they would ever want.

Where the ballroom had been on the ground floor Harry had the majority of the space made into a self contained three bedroom wheelchair friendly apartment for Hermione. The apartment had all the bells and whistles and then some. There was a private entrance near the lift and muggle entrance so that Hermione could have private visitors without being dependent on the rest of the house. There was a second entrance to the apartment that opened out onto the communal foyer and stairs area so that she would have access to the rest of the main living areas of the house such as the library, formal lounge, formal dinning room, the refurbished kitchen and the new open plan family sitting and dining room. The overgrown garden had been re-landscaped and there was a private patio for Hermione that opened off her lounge area. There was a large patio for summer entertaining off the open plan family sitting and dining room that led out to the rest of the garden which was now a wheelchair and child friendly design. The communal garden area had raised beds that both provided a scented garden but also an herb, fruit and vegetable garden for the large household.

The top floor of the building had been remodelled as a large five bedroomed apartment for the Lupins. There was much room for growth and extended family visits. The third floor had a number of guest suites with new ensuites. There was also a sitting room and kitchenette on that floor for guest use.

The second floor had another five bedroom apartment plus some additional private studies. This apartment was to be Harry's residence and in addition to the apartment there where a number of private studies for Harry, Remus and Tonks. The idea was that if they could segregate the workplace from the home areas there would be less bringing of work into the family spaces.

Hermione was overwhelmed when she was shown around the apartment Harry had created for her along with all the special adaptions that had been included. The lift went all the way through the building so Hermione could access the other floors easily. Doorways where appropriate had been widened so she would not knock her hands on the doorframe when she wheeled herself round.

They had really thought about her needs now and in the future. The whole remodelling of the building had created a light and comfortable large extended family home. In the main magical entrance way the floo fireplace had been adapted so that Hermione could wheelchair to floo from the house to other locations in the UK. She was always going to run into households that were not wheelchair accessible but apparently Kingsley had got onto the bandwagon to improve the accessibility of the magical world for disabled citizens.

Hogwarts with the rebuilding had been updated for accessibility and the implementation of new technology. This included remodelling places like the Chamber of Secrets into new facilities for the school population. The rebuilding allowed a number of new developments including family apartments for staff, individual rooms for all students in the third year and above. In each of the individual house areas the common rooms were extended to make them larger and new facilities were implemented including a linked study hall, a ICT suite and kitchenette dinner. The school had a number of lifts put into place so that there was better accessibility for students with mobility difficulties.

Public buildings such as the Ministry of Magic and St Mungo's were being rapidly refurbished for accessibility and the implementation of modern technology. Diagon Alley in the celebration of the new era had had a major refurbishment to bring it into the current century. As part of that refurbishment the Leaky Cauldron had a serious remodel. It now had a muggle entrance that was wheelchair friendly along with disabled guest rooms. The internal layout and furnishings of the building was updated so there was only minimal segregation between the two worlds. No longer were goblins going to be forced to be served in a back bar room. If you were magical you could access the magical bar area, as there was to be no discrimination between the types of magical person being served.

It was mid week when Hermione drove Harry and Tonks across London to visit Diagon Alley to get her organized for school. It had been decided that this year she would sit her NEWTs with some other 8th Years like Pansy, Draco and other students who had their final year disrupted by the war in the last year.

Some students had chosen to only return through the distance and evening class school programs as they were required to support their families by working in the family owned business or other reasons.

As part of Draco's probation he was required attend as a normal Hogwarts student and Pansy was not going to leave him on his lonesome so she was joining him as a standard boarding school student. Pansy and Draco were waiting for the Gryffindor duo and Tonks in the newly refurbished Leaky Cauldron to do the dreaded school shopping. As 8th Years they were required to have plain black generic robes and were required to wear smart office or business suits rather than school uniform and robes. The main shopping to be undertaken in Diagon Alley was for potions ingredients, robes and books.

Hermione felt very noticeable in her wheelchair but Draco and Pansy both agreed it was a lovely colour. Tonks was joined by another work colleague to help usher the boy who lived and the brightest witch of her age around the magical shopping district. Even though it was over three months since the defeat of Moldyshorts it was understood that a sighting of Miss Granger who had been out the public eye since the battle would probably cause large crowds. Let alone the boy wonder factor as well so the group had planned to have a short sharp visit.

Unfortunately the visit was not as quick as they had hoped and Hermione was very self conscious in her wheel chair particularly when the camera flashes started to go off. Madam Malkin measured Hermione up and promised to send her new robes onto Hogwarts for her. Hermione had two lengths of robes. A shorter robe set for when she was in the chair and the standard length robe when she was using crutches.

Harry and Draco headed to Flourish and Blotts to collect four sets of 7th year texts while the girls were in Madam Malkin's. While Draco was getting his school robes and Harry getting some formal robes the ladies of the party headed to the apothecary to get the necessary potions ingredients for school as long as some additional ingredients Hermione wanted to restock her supplies.

After doing the Diagon Alley shopping requirements the group of friends moved onto the muggle Oxford Street area using Hermione's new Honda CRV and its blue badge to park close to where they were shopping. The muggle based shopping consisted at new clothes for both the young men and women of the group to reflect their current life requirements. There was some definite shoe shopping by Hermione to reflect her new physical limitations and needs but that did not mean she did not like pretty shoes too.

Xxxx

After the day out shopping Hermione drove everyone back to Grimmauld Place where the two Slytherins were able to view Hermione's new apartment before enjoying an early dinner with the rest of the Lupins and Harry in the new refurbished open plan living and dining area.

At 8pm the first of the guests for a wine and cheese night started to arrive. The guests included the Headmaster, all the existing Heads of House, the Weasley Twins, some former and current senior students from all houses and the new Minister of Magic. All the visitors were most impressed with the refurbishment especially those who had experienced it as the old dilapidated Black Manor and Order of Phoenix Headquarters. The party had spilled out into the garden entertainment area.

The Twins pulled Hermione off to one side advising that they needed to talk to her urgently. It appeared that they had been at the Burrow for dinner and were concerned about the attitude of their sister towards her as she was now getting blamed for a chronic lack of attention by the boy wonder. Apparently they were concerned enough to bring Tonks, Remus and Minerva into the conversation explaining that Ginny was very much like Ron in that they were both hot heads who shot their mouths off first and then thought about the consequences very much later if at all.

Looking at the concerned faces of the Twins and the matching looks of concern being viewed on his deputy and her house deputy, the Headmaster decided it was time he knew what the heck was going on. The Twins then explained that their sister was blaming Hermione for Harry's lack of interest in her. Additionally Ron was stirring up the hot temper of Ginny even further adding the fuel to her fire and she had made threats against Hermione talking about revenge.

It was at this point that Severus decided to call his other Heads of house over and then went through the concerns about Ginny Weasley and the threats made to harm another student ie Hermione Granger. It was Filius Flitwick who went through the various options that was available for the protection of a student. None of the options made Tonks happy as she felt that there was still too much opportunity for Ginny to launch an attack.

Severus decided that they would think on the matter and sent the rest of them off to mingle. Hermione was upset over the situation and when she could she moved from the public garden area to her private patio. Sitting in the shadows Severus found her and he quietly waited for her to acknowledge him. She did not appear to know that he was there and it was in that lull that he started to observe her response to the situation. He was a little surprised when she spoke to him after being quiet for so long.

"I am tired of the fighting, the continual need to be better than my enemy or some misguided fool who thinks that I am a blot in their view of the world that they must belittle. I don't want to be a burden, so if you need me to I will withdraw for the year as you have enough issues in the rebuilding of the school."


	16. Salvage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Salvage**

What the Know-it-all was ready to give up on her education and her own personal goals. Minerva was going to kill him. Shite!

"No I am not going to let you quit Miss Granger. You are going to get your NEWTs and I hope that you try and better my scores. Now you are always going to have to deal with the pettiness of imbeciles of people like Ginerva Weasley so don't use her as an excuse cause you are afraid of failing" snapped Severus Snape hoping to get her famous temper to come out rather than this tired apathetic thing she appeared to be at the moment.

"I am not afraid of failing," she snapped back at him. "But I am sick of fighting for this and fighting for that. I just want to be left alone so I can get on with my life and achieve my own goals. What is so special about me that I am the centre of attention for petty feuds and bullying? My whole school career has been plagued by injustice. I was bullied in the muggle world and I have been bullied in the wizarding world since day one. What is it? Do I have stamped on my forehead 2nd Class Citizen lets take the piss out of her?"

"Hermione calm down we are trying to find a solution that would let you achieve your goals and no I can not see any stamp on your forehead," advised the Headmaster. For his response he was rewarded with a chuckle from the witch.

"What about changing from returning to Hogwarts for your schooling but rather returning to Hogwarts for the start of your professional life? I have the perfect part time position for you as a Study Skills Advisor working in the Library in the afternoon after school and on a couple of evenings a week.

The rest of the time you would be your own so you could study and finish your NEWTs. You would be a member of staff so we could move you into the staff wing and you would not have to deal with Ginny or anyone else of her ilk. You would have the extra protection of staff round you as well as having access to our academic salons so your curious nature would be satisfied. So Miss Granger, are you up to the challenge of being a Study Skills Advisor?" inquired the Headmaster.

"Think about it Hermione but it is now time you returned to your guests" the dark haired man advised her.

Xxxx

Most of the guests had left when there was a blended family conference in the newly renovated kitchen. Hermione had already shown Pansy and Draco to one of her new guest rooms and said good night. She wheeled out to the main kitchen and found Remus, Tonks, Harry and the Twins discussing the issue. The issue of Hermione when did she become such a major problem for her friends.

"Do you want a hot cocoa Firecracker?" inquired Tonks trying to lift the mood of the young witch which had been dark and foreboding most of the night at the wine and cheese party.

"Yes if you make sure it has some Tia Maria in it," advised the young witch.

"Oi you know no alcohol with your meds. By the way have you had your last set of meds for the evening yet?" the concerned friend asked.

"Yes mother, No mother, three bags full mother. See I have my rattle box here to have the last dose of the night," Hermione cheekily responded to Tonks.

"So did Severus have any ideas on how to deal with Ginny?" asked Remus.

"Well he did have this one idea but I am thinking about it," advised Hermione, as she was not sure.

"Come on old girl don't make us tickle it out of you? What was the esteemed Headmaster's idea?" begged the two twins were waiting with baited breath for the news.

"He offered me a part time position as a Study Skills Advisor. I am not sure if I want to take it or just focus on my NEWTs alone" she stated tying to explain her hesitation.

"Right Harry get a pen and some paper out," advised Remus.

"Lets do a Pros and Cons list up!" said three male voices together before cracking up in laughter.

There was a belligerent look from the witch concerned. "I am tired so can we get on with this please" she advised.

"Well what did he offer?" inquired Tonks

"Accommodation in the teachers wing", she advised them of the first item.

"Well that one is a plus in my column as it means you could have your own apartment set up and yet still be near Remus and I or the rest of the staff," advised Tonks.

"Next item" asked Harry.

"Access to the academic salons" listed Hermione.

"So you would be considered a member of staff and have all the protections as a member of staff including the expelling of students if attacked. So he has offered a position did he mention a wage?" asked Remus

"Sorry did not mention numbers but said I would be working afternoons after school and a couple of evenings a week. The rest of my time will be my own. I would be based in the Library," advised Hermione.

"Nice throwing in the Library," said the twins together.

"He really knows how to sweeten the pot for you" advised Fred.

"Next time you need to ask about the cold hard cash" asserted George trying to remind his friend to be a little more business like in the future.

"He could have been very Slytherin by doing it that way," pointed out Fred after thinking of the potential angles.

"Oi that is devious, Promise her unlimited access to the library and she will go all gooey over the sickles, knuts and galleons. Oh very clever. Definitely know the weakness of your enemy or in this case your prey," stated George.

"Well she does not have to make the decision tonight so I am calling this family meeting over. Everyone to bed" advised Remus.

"Night Hermione and get some sleep on the matter" suggested Tonks as she kissed the young witch on the forehead before starting up the stairs to the Lupin's new apartment after shooing the rest of the household up the stairs.

Xxxx

Hermione was enjoying a quiet cup of tea on her patio when Pansy came out and joined her bringing her own cup from Hermione's Kitchen.

"So what are your so concerned about that your are gnawing your lip again?' inquired Pansy.

"The Headmaster offered a part time job last night. Study Skills Advisor. I am not sure about whether I should take it," advised the wheelchair bound witch.

"Humm.. What did he sweeten the pot with for you?" pondered Pansy out aloud.

Two ginger head males popped their heads round the patio with a mug of tea each and the list from last night. "Here is the pros and cons list we did last night with her" advised one of them before taking a large swig out of his mug.

"Ahhhghhh.. That hit the spot," he said before turning to look at Hermione.

"So Firecracker are you going to say yes and put us all out of our miseries or you just going to make us work for it" asked the second Twin. It could be George or was it Fred. Hermione was trying to pick which twin it was but she was not feeling too great due to pain.

It is a funny thing that people forget that pain and emotion is a closely tied in thing. The more emotive you are the more pain you are likely to feel if it is a negative emotion and the more positive the less pain you are likely to feel.

The whole anxiety she had over the Ginny situation had caused Hermione to have a bit of a restless night. She had the late night scheduled medication but found that she could not sleep. The restless legs had hit in the middle of the night, which was a good sign but it reflected that she had nerve stimuli over firing in her legs and this was disturbing her. The constant firing then develops into over stimulation, which is quiet uncomfortable. The uncomfortable feeling then moves up the scale to become pain and then it becomes uncontrollable pain.

So not two hours after she had retired to bed she was awake and looking for a way for the legs to stop. She ended up getting out the oxynorm tablets and had the first of two that she needed to have during the night. It was something to say that she was alert and drinking tea at 6am in the morning and had hardly slept a wink during the night.

"What is your problem? Granger!" snapped Pansy hoping that she would get a response out of the apathetic looking witch.

"Wage, Freedom, Library, Teacher, Academic Salon – what more do you want?" asked the witch.

"Not to be a burden. Not to be a pitied symbol. To make my own way," advised the bushy haired witch.

The Slytherin Princess stood up and went back inside Hermione's apartment were from shortly they heard her screech "DRACO! Hermione won't take the job your Godfather offered her. Come and tell her she is being a fool".

Not very long after the screech a decidedly ruffled Slytherin Prince was standing on the patio demanding tea, matchsticks and more sleep.

"So Granger. I am loosing beauty sleep cause you are not sure about taking a part-time job at Hogwarts that would give you independence, freedom, protection, full access to a Library, part of an academic salon, the start of a professional career. And you are supposed to be the smartest witch of our generation Sheesh!" he snapped at her before turning around and returning to the guest room.

"Hermione take the job. You know you want to. Talk to Harry. Talk to Remus. They will thank you though if you give them about another two hours. Do you want another tea?" inquired Pansy as she took their cups and the tray back into Hermione's kitchen.


	17. Not a Fool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Not a Fool**

It was later that morning when Tonks and Remus came down from their apartment with Teddy. The Slytherin guests took him out into the garden with Harry as they could see it was time for a serious discussion with Hermione to occur. The Twins had left earlier to open up their Diagon Alley store hoping to pick up some last minute school customers.

Tonks after making two teapots set out a tray for Remus and Hermione and tray for everyone else. Remus took his tray round to Hermione's patio while Tonks took hers out into the Garden.

"Okay Kitten why are we not sure?" he asked her as she joined him.

"I don't want to be a burden" she responded.

"You don't want to be a burden or you don't want charity?" he replied. Sitting quietly and looking over his cup of tea at he watched her trying to find the words to describe her doubts.

"Kitten. Pride does not feed you and it makes it difficult to buy books. Food becomes difficult to purchase when you have a false sense of pride. So is it pride that is holding you back?" he asked looking at her with is direct amber eyes pushing her to seriously consider his words.

"No it is not pride. But I don't want to be a burden. I don't want to trade on my name I want to earn my place. I don't feel that I am suitable for the position as I am not qualified to teach" she responded.

He shot out a bark of rich laughter. "You have tutored for years. You have a wealth of experience. You have a wide range of knowledge and I pretty damn sure that you could of have taken your NEWTs when you did your OWLs and got a stack of Outstandings" he advised her. The rest of guests had turned to regard the pair when he laughed before Tonks had distracted them back to some antics of Teddy.

"Well it is just .." she started and then stopped before saying the one word "afraid".

"Your afraid?" he asked reading her body language and was surprised by her admission. "What are you afraid of?"

"That I will muck up someone's education and therefore their life. That I will get things wrong. That my advice will be wrong and I will destroy someone's chances," she admitted.

"Hermione you won't be alone. It is not like what you and Harry were facing in the Triwizard tournament. You will have your professional colleagues to help guide you as you learn the ropes. Tonks and I will be there. Minerva, Pomona, Filius and the rest of the academic staff will all be there to support you. You will not be alone that is where the staff lounge comes in handy," advised Remus still regarding her with the same steady eyes trying to read the witch.

"So you are saying I need to admit defeat and accept the position," she asked.

"Yes. We will all be with you. Tonks will be able to work with you for a while to get your defences stronger," he advised.

"Why for a while? Is she going somewhere?" asked the curious witch picking up on his phraseology before regarding the witch who was his wife and a very good friend.

"That is not my place to tell and life is not always black and white. She does have a career as an Auror," advised Remus but he had a secret little grin as he watched his wife and son playing with Harry and her guests in the garden.

Leaving her son with Harry, Tonks came down the garden path to the patio area where Remus and Hermione were drinking their tea. "So has she said yes?" inquired the metamorph as she put her arms around her husband's shoulders while regarding their friend.

Pulling her down onto his lap he held Tonks giving her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before turning to regard the young witch. " I am not sure if I have convinced her," he told his wife.

"Yes I will take the job", Hermione advised the pair finally admitting defeat. She could accept it now or she could be badgered for days. She was tired as she had not slept much at all worrying about the threat from Ginny and every other crackpot who would have a shot at her now she was an easy target.

Tonks stood and then came up beside the young witch. "Thank you and we love you" Hermione was advised as the woman hugged her. "Everyone here is worried about you and only want what is best for you. Teddy would miss his Mia if she went and did something silly."

"Pansy! We have to go clothes shopping again?" called Tonks. To which the Princess of Slytherin whipped her head around to gaze at Tonks before let out a whoop of joy. "Yes she is going to take the job! Teacher's clothes shopping!" was the excited response. There was the groan from the two young men at the thought of being dragged round the shops clothes shopping as the official bag carriers.

"Come on Teddy," advised Harry as he carried the almost toddler back to his parents, " You have this to look forward to when you are older. As a boy you get to be the official bag carrier for whatever woman is round. Mother, Grandmother, Girlfriend, Aunt or Sister and eventually I supposed it could be for a daughter."

Pansy had gone into fashionista mode. "Well the black robes from Madam Malkin could do as your teaching robes. We just need a couple more suit pieces to mix and match a little more. Jeans are not a teaching uniform," she stated. "So muggle we go – it will be off to Harrods we go. The quicker we go the quicker we come home" she advised the groaning males. "Remus and Teddy can stay home and mind the fort so it is the three ladies of the residence and you two louts" she informed them.

"Oi who are you calling louts" inquired the blonde who was fashionably dressed and could possible be a male model in a magazine.

"Come on lets get organized and get going," demanded the excited witch.

"You know you caused this," advised Draco before he followed her in to get his coat.

Hermione wrote a short acceptance note and borrowed Harry's new owl to send her acceptance up to the Headmaster in Scotland. At the end of the week he would have a new Study Skills Tutor moving into the castle at the same time as the Lupins.

Xxx

It was a relatively quick trip to Harrods as Pansy was on a mission. When they had been there the other day she had seen certain items and now with Harry present to be the banker for the shopping trip she proceeded to load Hermione up to the point were the witch just said whatever was necessary to get her out of the changing room and out of the store. It was surprising what Pansy had got past Hermione's sensibility radar with the assistance of Tonks, Draco and Harry.

Of course there was a side trip into a large Waterstones for a coffee from their cafe and a selection of books to add to Hermione's collection. This time they where there for books on Study Skills and learning difficulties. Hermione was going to be prepared as she was sure that there were some who were suffers of specific learning difficulties (SpLD) but she had never seen any recognition or adaption for alternative learning needs in any magical classroom. There was no way that there was not going to be some dyslexic students in the magical world as there were likely to be more individuals with a SpLD than there were magical people.


	18. Taking the Job

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Taking the Job**

On the shopping party's return to Grimmauld Place at midday there was a response from the Headmaster asking her to visit for afternoon tea to discuss her new role and complete some administration tasks. Hermione advised that she would be there at 2:30pm as requested with her escort in place.

Hermione took Remus with her as her escort to Hogwarts. Remus and Severus had come to a semi friendly relationship but it did not take much for the old wounds to open for Severus, as he was still able to drop into full snarky bastard mode.

"Headmaster thank you for inviting me to Hogwarts this afternoon," was Hermione's polite first greeting after flooing into Hogwarts main entrance hall. She had managed to get the hang of wheelchair flooing she was still working on apiration.

"Thank you for accepting the post. We have some administration matters to deal with first. Then we can do the tour of your new office and accommodation. We have a date with some of the other staff in the staff room for afternoon tea and there is a certain house elf that has been on tender hooks all day since she knew you were coming.

It did not take long for administrative matters to be dealt with in the Headmasters office. The gargoyle gave Hermione a wink and opened up the doorway to the Headmasters office. The old stairs had been replaced by a landing that now had stairs and a chair lift so the office was now disabled friendly entrance wise for the student population. Also on inspection it appeared that further adaptions had been made to the castle and Hermione was quiet pleased on one hand and on the other she felt a little embarrassed. She signed her employment contract and completed the administration paper work.

Leaving by the Headmaster's side door Hermione was shown the new improvements that had been made to the corridors for the visually impaired and how the lifts were situated in each corner of the main castle building. She was led to the new library entrance and found that she had an office and linked teaching area next to Irma Price's central domain.

Her office and teaching area was not the only one there as they was now a suite of 10 offices. Apparently the library was expanding to become a learning centre and there were going to be a number of Study Skills tutors. There had also been some reorganization of the book collections and rooms near by so the library now had an additional space and resources including a new muggle book collection, seminar group rooms and a relaxed social zone.

It seemed now that subject tutorials would be held in set consultation times using the Study Skills offices so that students doing homework could consult a professor when they needed to and easily. The professors would still have their own private offices but for the open hours dropin sessions they would be based in the library.

Hermione would liked to explored the new library layout but she found she was encouraged to come along on the tour of the new Hogwarts when she was ushered into the lift and taken to the fifth floor. Down the corridors were the new private staff offices so that they could easily lock and maintain security on their research and studies. She was taken down to the next lift point apparently this was where all the staff accommodation apartments were now located in the south wing of the castle building.

Even the Head of Slytherin now had link to the dorms via a two way buzzer communicator. With the direct stairs they could be down in the dungeon dorms fairly quickly but it meant no more isolation and bad plumbing. Just near the double doors that separated the area from the lift and the office corridor Hermione was shown to a staff apartment. Apparently listening to the Headmaster only those who where living in the staff accommodation were able to access the area without additional security clearance thanks to the new warding system. Any guests would have to be cleared by a member of staff each time they visited via the buzzer system that Hermione had observed on the wall near the double doors of the accommodation corridor. It was pointed out that there was the private entrance to the staff room across from her new front door. In the apartment she was met by a very familiar house elf it was Tinky.

"Do you like your rooms Miss Mia?" the house elf asked with large imploring eyes. "Isz a decorated it based on your place in London. See it looks the same and I have set it out where I can the same."

Hermione was very surprised to be getting such a large accommodation suite. She had her own private sitting room and then there was a master bedroom with a private ensuite. She even had a second guest room that had an ensuite of its own.

"In the new design we are trying to encourage the staff members to have a better work life balance so we have asked for the private studies to be in the public area and not to provide a study here in the suites. This is a normal single apartment or no children married quarters. Those with children have larger apartments. You can make modifications with the assistance of the house elves to suit your needs as you go," he explained.

"We won't be too far away Hermione," advised Remus. "Sorry but you will be inflicted to the dramas of Teddy when he is having a bad night as we are next door. Silencing charms can only do so much".

"Oh Professor Lupin, little Teddy wont be heard too much as all the walls have extra padding to make sure sound and warmth don't get lost" advised Tinky. "We put in extra on little Teddy's room".

"Come now Miss Mia we have tea and cake for you" demanded the elf as she grabbed the back of wheelchair and started to push her to the doorway so that they could cross the corridor into the staff common room.

There in the teaching staff members' common room Hermione was welcomed by familiar faces of the old Head of Houses and she was introduced to the new Slytherin Head of House Marcus Turner apparently he was a Transfiguration Master and would be teaching the younger years.

It was a pleasant afternoon tea and Hermione though the new Head of Slytherin was a nice man but there was something a little off about him. She just put it down to not knowing him and him being a Slytherin.


	19. Moving into the Castle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Moving into the Castle**

When she flooed back to Grimmauld Place Hermione found that Harry had been baking with the assistance of two pure bloods that were fascinated that he knew how to cook. Harry had put on the roast dinner and then started to make a coffee cake for Hermione. It was a shock to Pansy to learn that the boy who lived spent the 10 years of his life worse off than house elves. So that was why he had always supported Hermione and her ideals about house elf rights. Teddy was scampering about the mat in his large playpen while his mother was trying to write lists of items that they needed to be transferred up to Hogwarts.

There was much laughter when she wheeled into the kitchen to see the amount of flour that had been spread round. "Are you a witch or not?" she asked Pansy when she cleaned her up with a well placed couple of spells. Apparently Harry had confiscated wands so they did the baking purely a la muggle and it had been a considerable learning experience for both. Harry returned their wands and the pair assisted in the clean up.

Remus shot some more cleaning spells out so that he could cross the kitchen floor and put the kettle on. "Tea?"

"Do you think I can have some of that strawberry tea? Krecher do you want some? I will do a pot, Winky?" Hermione enquired.

Remus prepared a pot for the strawberry tea. There were a couple of mugs with the ubiquitous PG Tips teabag and after talking to Tonks, who looked a little tired, he put a peppermint teabag in a mug for her. Turning to Pansy and Draco there was an enquiry with a raised eyebrow.

"We will join Hermione," advised Pansy as she got some more cups out to put on the tray. Hermione was closely thinking it was obvious to everyone as she was worrying her lip again. After checking her wheels were clean she scooted into the living room to rescue Teddy from his prison walls of the playpen.

Remus brought in a bottle of milk for the lad and Hermione fed the baby laughing at his antics where he was holding her hand holding his bottle in place. He wanted the bottle and he was not going to let his Mia move it from what he thought was the correct position; filling his gullet. When the kettle whistled Harry advised that they were going to handle it and apparently the two pure bloods were getting a lesson in the art of brewing tea from scratch a la muggle. There was a running commentary from Krecher who was confirming Harry's actions of warming the pot before adding the loose strawberry tea mix to the pot based using spoonfuls' based on the number of cups and one for the pot. The peppermint tea was steeped. Harry did the two mugs of PG Tips.

To make sure he was not spiflicated by Mia, Harry got the tea bag tweezers out along with the plate to display the Oscar Pescheck traditional wafer biscuits. Harry had to slap Draco's hand when he tried to filch another pink wafer from his display as it was unbalancing the colour pattern he was laying out on the plate.

There was much discussion over Hermione's new accommodation at Hogwarts and the new facilities in the school. Tonks asked for Hermione to review her lists cause she seemed to be more scatter brained than normal. There was a look from Hermione to Remus and he shook his head negative at her so she kept her suspicions to herself.

Winky looked at the lists for the Lupins and added a few more items including baby gates. "It wont be long before he will be scurrying along on all fours Missus Wolf. He has been doing that rocking thing which is always a sign that it won't be long."

"What are you doing about childcare when you need it in the castle?" inquired Pansy.

It appeared that there were several old hands at raising babies in the house elf population at Hogwarts and there was some demand to be carers for young Teddy. Tonks could not see that they would often need to use the elves help to which Hermione thought she was kidding herself if her earlier suspicion turned out to be true.

"Now that you are staff will you be joining us on the train or will you just floo up there?"

"I am a little unsure. When I was an ordinary student I was going to push the point and make sure I got on the train but now I am sort of not sure about putting myself out there with Ginny's attitude. The Headmaster left that ball in my court so I am six and half the dozen. I know I promised to sit with you on the train but I don't want to make the journey even more difficult" explained the conflicted witch who was also thinking of the safety of one of her minders who could be pregnant and not even realizing that she could be in that state.

"There are going to be Aurors on the platform and Harry here will be there to see you off" countered Draco remembering from his last parole officer visit a briefing about how there would be increased security on the platform.

Remus confirmed that he was travelling up on the train as part of the teaching staff that would be patrolling the corridor and compartments. There were going to be several professors on the train.

Tonks suggested that Hermione floo to the platform and based on how she felt made a decision then about going on the train or not. Tonks explained that she was flooing to the platform to see Remus off and then she was going to floo up to the castle with Teddy and most of their luggage.

After burping Teddy he was quiet happy to sit on Hermione's lap and gum at a pink wafer. Draco was a little put out as he quite fancied the pink wafers over the other colours but there was no way Teddy was going to get his hands on some chocolate at his young age.

Xxx

There was a nice roast pork dinner and Harry had demonstrated his technique for his jumbo roast Yorkshires that were filled to brim with a lovely brown gravy. Draco then said that cooking was bit like potions and Harry laughed before explaining that he only had a limited repertoire but he wanted to improve this aspect of his life skills. Harry wanted to get a better balance of healthy eating, as many of the recipes he mastered were not meant for the every day.

There was some last minute packing completed by Tonks and Hermione after dinner before there was hot chocolate and more of the wafer biscuits for a supper. Everyone appeared to be turning in early as tomorrow was going to be a long and busy day.

Xxxx

Hermione was out on her private patio enjoying the early morning birdsong when she was joined by Remus and Teddy.

"Is she pregnant?" was the pointed questioned fired at the husband.

"Still too early to confirm that but she could be. I have not said anything to her as yet," he explained.

Teddy was enjoying an early morning feed with his father when he decided it was the perfect time to fill his britches. Remus' poor werewolf senses got the full brunt of his son's smelly nappy. With that she was left to enjoy her peace while Remus returned inside to clean his son up. There were times with Teddy that Tonks swore you needed a peg for your nose and after this morning's effort Hermione could well believe it.

Xxx

The residents and guests of Grimmauld Place flooed to platform 9&¾. Harry was there to see off Hermione and the Lupins. Hermione cut a shock wave of silence on the platform when her presence was detected as many students and their families stopped to gawk at the tragic heroine with her escort of Harry Potter. Those gossips present in the crowd took it as confirmation of the Daily Prophet reports. There was further speculation behind the backs of two thirds of the famous trio when it was observed that the two Slytherin students were also in their party as well. There was a new collapsible ramp put out for Hermione and Hermione was loaded onto the Slytherin carriage where she joined Pansy, Draco and Blaise in one compartment. Harry made sure she was settled before kissing her good bye and wishing all the best in her new job.

Blaise proceeded to demand the latest gossip on the Girl-who-saved-so-many. Other Slytherins joined the group and soon Hermione found the compartment rather crowded so she transferred from her chair to the seat before waving her wand to collapse her chair and the shrink it so she could put it away in her pocket as there was not enough room in the carriage with everyone visiting Hermione. With a bit of bossy rearrangement provided by Pansy the carriage was more comfortable.

Millie Bulstrode was highly interested in the on going care of Hermione, as she had helped to save her younger cousins when Hermione had helped Pansy. It was interesting for this half blood Slytherin to hear how the two pure bloods that were the known leaders in their house had been learning about muggle life from Harry Potter. Details of Hermione's new position in the school had come out on the journey especially when Hermione had retreated into one of her new books about dyslexia. She was feeling a little overwhelmed with all the attention.

When the train arrived at the Hogsmead station Hagrid was there waiting with a portable ramp. Hermione sent a patronus message to the half giant to let him know which carriage she was in. He set the ramp down on her carriage and the train emptied onto the platform. After the carriage had thinned out a little Hermione resized her chair to its normal dimensions and then transferred into the seat. Hermione then proceeded to wheel herself off the train via the ramp towards the carriage pickup point.

The train professors were calling the first years to one side and encouraging the rest of the years to head to the carriages. Guiding Hermione up to the front of the carriages queue Hagrid lifted Hermione into a carriage before packing her chair and putting it in with her. The half giant also assisted Pansy and Draco into the carriage with her before sending the carriage on its way with brisk smack to the Threstral's rump to encourage it on its way.

Once Hermione had been loaded up Hagrid returned down to the station platform to collect the first years from the Professors who had corralled them so that they could take to the boats and cross Black Lake as per the tradition.

On their way up from the station Hermione noticed that there were new lighted path ways from the gates to the school entrance along with a ramp so she could make her own way into the building. The carriage stopped at the front entrance of the school and Draco jumped out. Pansy passed out the chair and while Draco opened it up helped to guide Hermione out of the carriage. When she reached the carriage step Draco picked her up and placed her in her wheel chair. He then assisted Pansy to disembark the carriage before slapping the threstral in a similar manner to Hagrid to encourage it to move on so the next carriage full of students could disembark.

Hermione took control of herself and she had already moved to the ramp and was wheeling herself up to the main doors when a small elf appeared. "Miss Mia" cried Tinky, "You are here!" The little elf informed her that the Headmaster had agreed to let her look after her as part of her normal duties and she was so thrilled that she had been given this responsible post.

Draco and Pansy had to head down to the Slytherin dorms to see the new rooms that they had been allocated so they said good bye to Hermione once they had crossed the entrance way into the foyer. Moving through the corridors towards her new apartment she said hello to the familiar faces while Tinky provided Hermione with her schedule before dinner.

Arriving at the staff accommodation corridor Hermione found that the door opened for her automatically and she was ushered into her new room where Tinky proceeded to unpack her belongings. Just before the dinner hour an elf rang a bell in the corridor to indicate that dinner was in fifteen minutes. After making sure she looked professional Hermione wheeled her way out where she met Tonks and Teddy in the corridor. Tinky took Teddy from Tonks and sent the DADA professor off to dinner with Miss Mia. Teddy seemed to be very happy to be in the arms of the friendly house elf.

Tonks escorted Hermione down the lift and into the left hand staff entrance waiting area. This year as per normal the staff members eating at the top table were all going to process in. All the new staff would have to wait until they were announced to the student population. Hermione was informed that there was full faculty staff meeting in the staff room at 9pm.

After seeing the professors process in to the Great Hall Hermione started to get nervous. She listened to the sorting of the first years before Dinky was there at the waiting room doorway waving to her indicating that it was her time to face the crowds. She wheeled to the doorway and Dinky asked her to take her place next Professor Min. It was obvious to Hermione since it was the only place where there was no chair.

The Headmaster had started to introduce her and when she reached the table she used the arm of Minerva's chair and the table to lever herself up and give a quick wave to say thanks to those who were thunderously applauding her. Yes she still had some friends in Gryffindor and she had new friends in the other houses. Professor McGonagall was beaming with pride for her lion cub. When Hermione had sat back down in her chair the Headmaster called for quiet please so he could introduce the rest of the staff. Remus and Tonks joined her fairly quickly so she was sitting in Gryffindor territory on the main table.

The rest of the new staff members were introduced. The staff table was pretty full Hermione observed when everyone was seated.

Hermione got her meds box out of her pocket and placed it on the table so she would remember to have her evening dinner dose of medication. Minerva was interested in the plastic segmented pillbox. Hermione explained that the box was one of a set of seven and the dots were braille a communication system for those users of the pillbox that could not see.

Looking down on the Gryffindor table Hermione could see a female 7th year red head that was definitely not looking at her in a friendly manner. Ginny looked like her temper was going to erupt like Krakatoa. Yes the Twins were right to warn her about their sister's misunderstandings and assumptions. The youngest two Weasleys both had notorious tempers very much like their mother. It must be a Prewitt trait thought Hermione.


	20. First Staff Meeting of the Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 20: First Staff Meeting of the Year**

It was the first staff meeting of the year and Hermione was determined not to be late she came in with her note pad and a biro. She was greeted by Filius who proceeded to discuss his latest research with her taking her mind off the meeting. Finally the rest of the staff crowded into the staff room. There were even representatives of the house elf community along with the Bloody Baron attending as the head spectre.

The room had a number of tables that were now placed together in a horseshoe shape and everyone was able to find a seat round the outside of this shape. Professor Snape came in and started to call everyone to order. Of course being academics he had to pull out his snarkiest professor tone to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back. We have survived the first dinner and done the introductions. This year as you know we have some major changes to the faculty. We will continue to have changes in the operational processes and procedures of the school over the next 12 months. We have two key priorities that are revitalizing the academic standing of the school and improving the interhouse relationships. We have to heal the past and address the issues of our society for the last 50 years. These children who we teach and guide in their magic are the ones who make the changes and we need to cater for the new world we find ourselves in by stepping up to the plate. We need to change ourselves and lead the changes here in the school. We can shape the hearts and minds of the students.

We have a number of new faces and we will gain more through out the year. Miss Granger has come on as one of our first Study Support tutors and she will be working with students in the Library resource centre to help those who need assistance with their academic work. I have already identified a couple of students whom will need her skilled attention. She managed to get Harry Potter through his trials and tribulations for the last seven years so I think that speaks enough of her expertise as a tutor.

The old hands would have noticed that I did not announce a Head Girl or Boy so far this year as I wanted to get everyone's opinion on this matter. The final decision has to be made by Sunday evening so you have the next two days to see the students and put your vote in. We have some eighth year students who are undertaking the 7th year curriculum and I would like to keep them out of the vote. The reasoning behind this is that we only have a small number of returnees and there are concerns of favouritism or nepotism occurring if they are selected.

This year we are doing something different for the students over the weekend. All students in their year groups will be having tours and inductions to the various facilities round the castle. There have been major changes to the classroom layout so it is important that we get everyone familiarized quickly.

This year I have reestablished with the help of Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout a number of committees including a research and development committee and the ethics panel. As you would have noticed that in your new employment contracts that there is a clause were you are all expected to participate in research including the preparation and submission of at least one research paper to a peer reviewed journal. Additionally we will have a regular program of academic skill development sessions to ensure that all staff members are across the new technology that has been introduced this year.

Filius will be supervising the student associations this year and we hope to increase the membership of some of the clubs. Where possible if it is your subject area you are expected to have a supervisory role. For example the Transfiguration club will be covered by both Minerva and Marcus Turner our new Head of House for Slytherin.

By the end of the month the staff numbers will be increasing as we are going to be offering an evening program from Monday to Thursday night. This evening program is based on the muggle night school approach and will also be open to staff if you want to undertake further study or develop your life skills.

Poppy Pomfrey will be taking on a number of medical apprentices this year and these trainees will be helping to man and run clinic sessions. It should be noted that all the students are to be medically screened by Poppy and a team of alumni volunteers who all have medical training so we are aware of any issues and provide the appropriate response for the student. Medical screening will be come standard practice each term until we can be sure that we have overcome all the issues created by the war.

Additionally any extra additional potions and herbals to our needs will be supplied to the community either to St Mungo's or through the various charities.

Today at our meeting we have representatives from the house elf community. Those who have been here through the summer will have noticed that we have increased our ground staff numbers and we now have more of the old agricultural fields under cultivation. Pomona also has more greenhouses and the ground staff are attempting to ensure we can supply almost all of our herbology potion ingredients needs.

During the last couple of weeks with the assistance of the goblin nation we have been collecting dangerous ingredients such as acromantula venom. There is a new forestry management plan for the Forbidden forest and areas that have not been coppiced in years are currently being addressed and we will be restoring our stocks and stores. The cost of the rebuilding had and will be significant so we have had to do a phased approach. Where possible we will be selling our excess such as the acromantula venom to help fund the school's development. Harry Potter has donated the Bassilks that he killed a couple of years ago and the income from the sale of this donation has paid for the teaching accommodation update and refurbishment of teaching rooms for the current staff and the redevelopment of the Library.

I have the timetables and schedules for the induction sessions over the weekend. With the assistance with Filius we have prepared a provisional academic calendar that will automatically update across the board when either Minerva or myself has confirmed a tentative entry by a member of staff. I will now hand the floor over to any open questions that you may have."

After that introduction to the new developments in the school there was some questions about scheduling and specific matters. Once all the queries had been addressed the meeting was closed and then some house elves arrived to provide a light wine supper for the staff. Tinky provided apple juice for Hermione in a wine glass so that she did not standout from her new peers. The house elves that attended the meeting stayed and were chatting to a number of professors about their normal roles in the castle management. It was not too long before Hermione slipped out through the private entrance and returned to her rooms for the night.


	21. Student Induction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Student induction**

Hermione was up bright an early. With the help of Tinky she had moved her books into her new office. It seemed that she would be having a very busy day. Irma Price was also pottering round and they shared a cup a tea while they reviewed the new library and resource centre layout. Hermione got to have a little bit of a nosey through the new areas and looked at some of the collections.

Irma was particularly proud of the new index catalogue system that they had in place, which could be accessed by magic and electronically. Apparently this was a joint project between Filius and the Weasley Twins. The electronic access could enable students who were external to the school to place facility bookings and requests for tomes. The number of books in the library had considerably increased and Irma was excited about the prospect of a couple of apprentices in conjunction with more dedicated trained house elves to manage the extended library. Yes they needed more Information Management specialists and Irma had enthusiastically jumped at the learning opportunities when the muggle ICT was demonstrated to her.

Tinky reminded Hermione it was time for breakfast and escorted her into the Great Hall. On her way past the Gryffindor table she was able to say hello to some old friends like Neville. Apparently he had accepted the herbology apprenticeship with Pomona so he was redoing his NEWTs and starting his professional training. As an apprentice he was staying in the student house area. Seemingly he was not the only apprentice as others were found in other houses as well. He introduced her to the new first years and there were quite a few who were shocked to find this famous girl to be so friendly and willing to talk to them. She had not seen any sign of Ginny yet. Leaving the student table she made her way up to the top table area, as there was a ramp so she could move up onto the dais.

Filius greeted her and moved one of the chairs so she could join him for an early breakfast. They had a discussion over the hot breakfast about his work in the Library and he appreciated her opinion on the new catalogue system. Remus joined them at the table with Teddy and Hermione got to say hello to the little man. She sat there looking after Teddy while Remus tucked into his breakfast. Teddy was changing his hair colour again and it was causing a little stir amongst the students as they observed this wonderful ability.

Tonks came down a little later with Pomona and took Teddy off Hermione so she could have another cup of tea. The end of the table was having quite a lively conversation when Professor McGonagall rang a hand bell to get everyone's attention. Minerva proceed to outline the schedule for the weekend and ordered the first years to file out of the hall where they would be met by some of the alumni who were taking them for their medical screening in the Infirmary wing. At that point Hermione noticed that Hannah Abbott stood up and followed them out. Pomona explained that Hannah was a healing apprentice.

Once the first year throng had cleared from the Great Hall entrance way Professor McGonagall called for the second years to assemble in the entrance way. This was her cue to go into action. She headed down to the student gathering with Remus, Professor Sinistra and some familiar faces that included Draco, Pansy and Neville. After a nod to Minerva Remus called the group together and took the second years on their tour of the teaching facilities in the building before heading out to the external teaching areas. After seeing the new sports fields and greenhouse classrooms it was time to take the students into the Library.

This is where Hermione was going to the lead the tour of the new facilities. She guided them through the new developments and she felt that she had answered most of the questions well for this group. This year group was a little strange as there were second years that were coming to the school for the first time and some old hands from the last year. This year group was going to take the most work to ensure that blended well together and that they were all caught up with the curriculum. There had been an intensive fundamentals block for August for the new second year recruits where they were sorted into their houses and basically had the first year taught in four weeks.

The first couple of weeks of teaching for this year group would be interesting and Hermione would definitely be seeing many for the extra tutorial sessions that they would need to keep up with the pace of teaching. The students did not know it at the moment but just before the Christmas break they were going to be taking the first year examinations to confirm that they had this material down pat. The examinations would be over lapping the start of the second year teaching but it was hoped that the students would be able to cope with this additional load with the provision of support.

When the second years were directed into an early lunch as they were going to be the next group through the infirmary Hermione stayed in the library to greet the next tour group the third years. By the time she had seen the fourth years through the library she was glad to have her lunch break. The fifth, sixth, and combined 7th years had all had an ICT session with the new American Professor Ken Thompson. Apparently there had been lots of activities and great high jinx with the combined group but they all felt that they had grasp the use of computers and some of the students were planning to contact their families to get their laptops send to school.

For those who did not have laptops already there were introduced to the Weasley Twins school procurement plan. This is where student families would be able to hire purchase laptops for their children at a reasonable rate but the school would get a percentage of the income. Ken Thompson was going to do the initial network management while he recruited a number of apprentices who would then be available for employment in the public or private sector of the magical world. Eventually the school would be able to recruit a qualified network technician to take the load off the Professor and to help in the management of the organizational information.

The afternoon session for Hermione consisted in doing the individual year tours of the Library for the upper grades who had been in the ICT suites in the morning. Listening to the gossip at lunch it appeared that there were a high number of students in the lower grades that would need monitoring over the next couple of weeks. Apparently the Headmaster, the new potions teacher and a potions elf crew were going to be very busy in the new potions laboratories.

The scheduled medical visits for the upper years had now been postponed to tomorrow morning, as it appeared that the infirmary had a high number of inpatients. There were a couple of cases where Professor Tonks had been called in as an Auror and it seemed the MLE had got some business out of the student population that morning. At least under the new Headmaster they were going to be more reactive to cases like Harry where the family abused the magical child.

Having Tonks on the Hogwarts campus meant that the school always had a semi official MLE presence and that was reassuring particularly for those on probation. There had been a fear of many of the probationary students that if there were reprisals on them for war incidences that they would be victimized. The friendship of the Slytherin Prince and Princess with Hermione Granger and therefore greater exposure to Tonks had led to trust amongst this suspicious group of students for this MLE officer.


	22. Staff ICT Induction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Staff ICT Induction**

Dinner was pleasant and the professors had been moved round so that there were different dinner partners. The only ones who did not move were the Headmaster and his Deputy manning the central table positions and ruling the house tables with their eagle eyes. All it took was a stern glance from either of the two professors and some mischief was settled down quickly. Teddy was there in a special high chair next to Remus enjoying some mush as it was completely over his face, bib and the high chair table. There must have been a couple of shielding charms in place as the floor and the near by diners did not appear to be wearing what looked like a pumpkin mush of some kind.

Hermione was seated with the new ICT professor and she had a lovely conversation with him. Some how she got roped into being one of his session assistants for the evening staff development session in the new technology suites. This man was not fazed by the girl's fame as he had experienced it himself. He was easy to talk to and apparently he was a grandfather. Unlike Dumbledore Ken Thompson wore a short beard and he was softly spoken. Apparently his wife, Bonnie was teaching at CalTech this year so whenever he could get a weekend pass he was going to be off. The pair of them where going to be commuting to see each other as much as possible.

They discussed the new developments of the library system and Hermione indicated her interest to have an Internet interface and an external access system so people like parents could use the technology to link to the magical world. She also suggested that the school should investigate the digitization of tomes in the library to set up an electronic digital access library. Her interest in this area was that according to her reading on learning difficulties that if the students could utilize adaptive technology such as the text reading programs they could engage in their text and improve their written work. Many students with dyslexia apparently had difficulty with fine motor control and this meant they could have potentially poor handwriting.

Professor Thompson identified that he could assist with the sourcing of adaptive technology for the school, as there was an ICT budget that would allow this type of purchase. He also recommended that she sit in on the ICT committee meetings as she could bring some ideas to the table like the digitization of library texts that could potentially generate a considerable income for the school if corporate users like the UK and US Ministries of Magic decided to subscribe.

After dinner Hermione managed to escape for a while to her private rooms and Tinky was able to push her into a warm relaxing bath. The elf had checked on her all day and she found it a little disconcerting. She was carrying her own daily medication box and thought now was the appropriate time to show the elf how to fill the meds for the week as it was a Saturday/Sunday chore for her. In the lounge she set the medications out and talked Tinky through the filling of the Dorset medication system for the week. On her white board near the entrance to her apartment Tinky added this task to Hermione's existing rough schedule.

Now that she was in comfortable off duty clothes Hermione got her laptop out and put it into her chair back pack and wheeled herself out to the staff room across the corridor. Everyone who was attending the staff development session was going to meet there before heading up the ICT suites.

Professor Thompson had also recruited some of the 8th years to be his lab assistants and they were at the official door for the staff room. Professor Thompson welcomed them in and Hermione was able to catch up with Pansy, Draco and Neville about their first day of the inductions. The three of them were excited and apparently Draco and Pansy had already ordered their own laptops from the school procurement system. Neville had sent an owl to his grandmother to see if she would give approval but seeing that she was on the school board it was highly likely that she would say yes.

It was an interesting evening for the younger members of the classroom as they found that they had to do some one to one tutoring for the older professors who were not computer literate. The role reversal of the teacher and student was a little bewildering but they soon got into the swing of it. Neville actually seemed to gain more confidence in his own abilities. By the end of the session everyone knew how to turn the machines on and off, play solitaire and do a simple Google search.

The professors were also introduced to the library catalogue system and in the post coffee or hot chocolate debriefing session in the staff room Professor Thompson had floated Hermione's idea for the digitization of texts. Poppy Pomfrey was particularly interested in this option especially if they could do some advanced searches on the literature. She also pointed out that it would be good to get the peer-reviewed journals online so that people could access and search the latest research.

The Headmaster joined in the conversation with Poppy about getting journals online pointing out that existing muggle journals were available online and would it be beneficial to have access to muggle peer reviewed journals. Professor Thompson and Hermione both agreed that it would be beneficial especially if they had a cross system search option like the Google advance scholar searching for it. But this is where they ran into difficulties about the Act of Secrecy and how the wizarding community could continue to integrate without breaking the law.

There were some serious issues to be considered but Professor Thompson explained an option using the new white board in the staff room. There was a discussion about the Internet, Extranet, Intranets and the need for secrecy. His suggestion was that there would be a school Intranet and a magical intranet that to access the user would have to pay a small annual subscription fee. He was thinking of more money generation for the school if they wanted to develop the higher education facilities they would need a regular income to support this part of the school.

The Magical intranet would be linked into the World Wide Web but unless you had the access account a bit like AOL you would not be able to see the magical websites. For Muggle websites Thompson suggested that when people joined them they get charmed accounts. Magical people would be able to use muggle websites such as Facebook and twitter. However the magical web user would have to get the muggle web site account charmed so that only magical users could see information about magical subjects and the rest of the world would only see mundane matters. This service could be a revenue generating service and the school enterprise organization could develop a specialist ICT and charm support service. It was a potential research and development project for Filius and if he had some charms apprentices they could theoretically go onto work for the specialist charm support service.

Neville brought another idea to the hot chocolate discussion by suggesting that a publisher like the Lovegoods could be used as a joint enterprise partner for the electronic digitalization of peer-review journals as they already did the paper printing. The Lovegood publishing business had experience of running scientific journals and Hogwarts might even start some journals to reflect the current cross-fertilization of ideas.

Draco then advised that Malfoy industries would be interested going into the joint venture development project as an investment company for the research and development. He acknowledged that they would likely have to include the Weasley Twins since they were doing the hardware so it would be beneficial to share the development costs with them.

The academic salon feeling that they had going in the staff room thrilled Hermione. She was excited that she was part of this research and development and she could see the long term development of the magical world with the innovations that they were suggesting in the discussions.

It was with a sorry reluctance when Remus and Turner escorted the 8th years back to their respective Houses. Hermione made one last comment to Professor Thompson that the magical intranet aka AOL system could be a way to engage muggle parents into the magical world. The one thing her own parents had always wished was that they could see what she was doing at school and what her school environment was like.

This hit a cord with Minerva and sitting with Severus having a wee dram as the staff room cleared she suggested that maybe they should have parent weekends where they came up and visited the school. It was an awfully long time to be away from your child and not really know what they were up to.

Another thought Minerva had was this was a potential opportunity for the squibs to improve their profile within the wizarding community as they could do the technical hardware roles that did not require magic but only an understanding or awareness of magic.


	23. A Long Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Long Night**

After the discussion in the staff room Hermione wheeled herself back into her room and she settled down for the night in her new large double bed. She was not feeling that great. So she got her tens machine out and applied it so it ran a program for her. It was a wonderful gadget for breaking the pain signal but it did not always stop the pain but rather brought it down a notch or two so life was more bearable. She had been wired so often that she wanted to invest in another machine soon so she had a back up on hand. As she could not sleep, Hermione got her laptop out and sitting in bed with all the pillows packed around her she decided to write up the plan of what Professor Thompson talked about in the staff room. She also looked at making some basic notes about the additional resource sharing ideas that had been generated in the room.

She had been up for hours. Using her wireless access to the internet she decided to get online and to check her email. After sifting through the spam mail she finally got down to business and it appeared that her investment portfolio was going well. Her parents' practice had been sold when they left for Australia and she still had the house so she had a fair bit of capital but she needed to be careful with its management as it would be needed to help her get established such as funding any University program or additional adaptation requirements like a new wheelchair. She did the calculations for the galleon to pound rate so she had an idea of what her Order of Merlin award was valued at. Phewwwwwweee!

Sitting there in her bed she thought about what she would need for the rest of her life. She needed to organise a Gringott's bank account so that the school could pay her. Additionally she thought she really needed to talk to Harry or the Twins about some magical investment banking along with how to deal with Gringott's as an organization as she was a little unsure about how they would treat her after the dragon episode. The reality was she concluded is what she needed was to have a private banker who was interested in making her account more healthy but would she have enough gold to attract that kind of attention.

She would also have to do something about her parents' house. Her current circumstances meant that it was no longer suitable for herself and leaving it empty would be not a sensible option. Logically she would have to have the house cleared and then prepared for sale. Hermione was incredibly sad that she was going to have to put her childhood home on the market. The value of the place would then need to be invested, as it would help in her long term security.

She would have to arrange for some sort of storage unit for all the furniture as well as organise the shipping of her parents' effects from Australia once the probate was finished. There must be a magical way to make this easier but she was too tired to think straight and her brain was having a bout of what she called the Fibro Fog. She would know something that she wanted to say or do but it just could not wade through the jelly that was her brain to enable her to express herself. Sometimes she felt this aspect returned her down to the same level as the gormless idiot better known as Ron Weasley.

Yes she was peeved and hurt by his failure to even visit her once during the Summer and during her many long nights she had lots of time to review the last 7 years of interaction with him. This latest betrayal confirmed to her that she had never really ever been his friend but rather a tool that he utilized when he needed it and then threw away when she was no longer useful to him. She had been used and it hurt both the thought that she had been taken in by him and that she had been discarded.

Ronald Bilius Weasley would not have made it through their OWLs without her tutoring and she was pretty damn sure that he would have crashed and burned in the NEWTs without her support if he had come back to get them. No the lazy walking garbage disposal unit had taken the free ride yet again and accepted the honorary scholastic award. He had taken the free pass and was now apparently thinking of a professional quidditch career according to the latest salacious gossip of the Daily Prophet.

Yet Harry and the Twins were under the impression that Ron was scheduled to start Auror training with Harry next week but Hermione could not really see him sticking at it. Her father used to have an expression for individuals like Ron describing them as all piss and wind.

Putting her laptop on the bedside table she thought she would try and will herself to sleep. After an hour there was no such luck and she was even more wide awake even though she was yawning with tiredness. Argh the joys of a disturbed sleep pattern. As it was now closer to 5 am than 4 am she decided that it was way to late to be taking a sleeping potion as she needed to be up in a couple of hours for the Sunday program of Inductions.

Thinking about the Ginny problem she really was not looking forward to having to deal with her but she had to face the redhead sometime. She might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible.

Hermione decided to have a shower and get dressed for the day, she might as well do some productive work and she had some further research to do to improve her understanding of SpLDs so she could be a better tutor. She wheeled herself out of the apartment and into the staff lounge where she made her self some strong coffee. Hermione transfigured one of the regular mugs into a travelling Sippy mug that the long haul drivers have and taking the lid off she filled it with strong black coffee.

With the lid on her coffee she tucked the mug into the side of her body where it held it steady against the wheelchair side. Another thing for her to do list was to increase the number of adaption aids she could get her hands on. She wheeled herself out of the public entrance of the staff room and into the teaching staff office corridor. After rapidly making her way down this corridor she did a turn stop in her chair and bounced to hit the lift button with some force. Taking the lift down she exited on the ground floor and made her way into the Library where her designated office was located.

She was looking round the office and decided that she needed to do some modification to the area. Hermione realized that she needed an area that was her private study and a public tutorial area. It was inevitable that she was going to have to keep student files and they would need to have security to maintain the privacy and confidentiality of the individual.

Looking over the list of students identified by Professor Snape there were a number of Slytherin's who needed remedial attention. She wrote notes to each student and asked if they could catch up with her as soon as possible so that she could discuss with them about their tutoring sessions timetable.

She also wrote a note to Luna asking her to come for afternoon tea that afternoon. Hermione would have to talk to Tinky about putting together a little high tea for them in her apartment. Harry was going to be dropping in this afternoon so she would get to speak to him about investment banking issues.

Settling down to read the second book she had on SpLDs she was disturbed by the elf cleaning crew when they came through at about 6 am. The elf crew seemed to be surprised to see her, as it was not normal for humans to be in the library when they worked. The boss of the crew said good morning before disappearing and reappearing with Tinky who proceeded to berate her for getting up so early and not leaving a note on her white board.

After calming down the elf Hermione decided to get her assistance with the preparation of her workspace and the moving of her texts into the office area. She explained to Tinky how she wanted the space divided up she wheeled out of the office space to enable the elf to install the glass wall and lockable door breaking up the tutorial office by a third. Inside this new space Hermione asked for bookshelves from desktop height to ceiling against the central building wall and below them to have pull out lockable filing draws.

Hermione asked for frosting on the glass wall from the desktop height down to the floor. She then asked for a chaise lounge, 2 wingback chairs and a coffee table for her office furniture. She also asked Tinky to source her movable hospital bedside desk and a book chair that could be adapted for the lounge height.

Then moving out to the main part of the office she had a discussion with Tinky about storage options for the space and they decided for now she should have a round table that had five chairs round it. Tinky recommended that they wait and see what type of things she would need to store so they did not put any storage in the outer office. Hermione asked Tinky to send her notes out using the school owls so that students received them in the routine mail at breakfast.

She returned into her new office area and transferred across to the chaise lounge to settle down to finish this book before breakfast. Well that was the plan. The next thing she knew she had drooled on the pillow and she had a throw over her body. Looking up she discovered that Tinky had filled her shelves with her school texts for this year.

Checking her watch it was time to go to breakfast. Tinky had come into the office to wake her. On finding Hermione awake she applied some elf magic to straighten her up. Hermione made her way into the Great Hall and found that Tonks was already there with Teddy. Sitting next to the woman she took the baby off her so she could eat her own breakfast not that she was eating much. If Tonks wasn't pregnant there was something seriously wrong.

"Tonks dear you are not looking too great don't you think you should go and see Poppy and get a check up," asked Hermione.

"Mia it is just a flu. I just need to let it run its course"

"Look family tells family the truth. You look like shit and I am worried about you. Both Teddy and I need you to be hail and hearty so after breakfast you are going to take your arse up to the infirmary and see our much loved quack."

"Shooting straight from the hip you don't wrap it in sugar do you"

"Sugar was not popular in our house my parents were dentists remember."

Tonks cut some crusts off her toast and tempted the young child with them. He was enjoying the texture of them against his gums. It would not be long before Teddy would be a fang merchant as he looked like he had little white chinks sitting below is bottom gum just waiting to give his parents a bad night when they came through.

The staff table started to fill and she found that she had Marcus Turner sitting on her other side. She said good morning and he did not deem to answer her. It could have been that he was just not a morning person but it could be something else she would just have to wait and see. Minerva stopped by and asked if she could see her when Harry came up to the castle to discuss the education programs.

Xxx

She had survived the 5th years in their library resource centre induction. There was a little bit of trouble with the 6th years not taking her seriously until she started docking house points left, right and centre.

She took a deep breath when the combined 7th years started to arrive. Luna came up and accepted her invitation for High Tea. She had noted the red head in the back of the group. She had completed most of the tour ignoring the mutterings from the back of the group and she was glad there were a couple of other professors in amongst the tour group helping to keep some of the students in line.

Suddenly as she took the group into the social zone a hex out of nowhere came at her. Tinky appeared and shielded her. Filius went on alert and proceeded to start checking student's wands, as he wanted to find the culprit. When he got to his prime suspect there appeared to be no sign of the hex. After going through the group there was no hex present from any of the wands.

Talk about a drama fest. After her wand was checked Ginny was quite vocal about her thoughts on the situation and Filius dock points from her for her inappropriate language about a member of staff.

Hermione thanked Tinky for her shield and mentioned that she had some guests coming for afternoon tea and if she could help her organise a High Tea for them.

When the tour had been finished Greg Goyle asked if he could have a quick chat. He was one of the students she had written to. She asked him to meet her after dinner at 8pm here in the library for a coffee and a chat about his support. Pansy caught up with Hermione and advised that Greg had to have some help reading his note from her at the breakfast table.

Hermione asked Pansy to step into her office and proceeded to ask some very pointed questions to the witch about him. It seemed that he had good and bad days. He would complain of headaches and yet Madam Pomfrey could not find the cause. His handwriting was atrocious and he really did struggle with his basic literacy yet he was well able to hold a discussion on most topics and could build just about anything with his hands he had just always struggled in class.

Hermione thanked Pansy for this information and internally she had started to ring alarm bells for the Greg as a student with an SpLD. He could be dyslexic and have Meares Irlen Syndrome according to her reading but she needed to talk to him and some of other professions in the school before she put forward this idea to the Headmaster and source the appropriate support needed if that was the case.

Coming into lunch Hermione found that she was seated next to the Headmaster. Professor Snape discussed the attack on her person and Hermione explained that she was grateful for the house elf shield, as the last thing she wanted was another night in the Infirmary. He laughed "I am with you on that I swear she has one bed with my name on it. I have been her patient that many times. Now that the war is over I hope not be repeat customer of hers.

Hermione advised him that she had already started to contact his list of students asking them to make appointments with her. Additionally she would like to have a meeting with him sometime during the week to review his perspectives of the issues that these students had with their course work.

After lunch she made her way up to her room and changed into her off duty uniform of a polo shirt, hoody and yoga pants. She was making sure everything was tidy in her sitting area when Tinky popped into say that Harry was in the building and making his way up the stairs to the teacher's accommodation area.

With one last look round she decided that everything was fine when the buzzer in her room rang. Going over to the wall mounted device she asked who was calling and it turned out to be Harry. She let him know she would be a minute or so when coming to collect him from the accommodation area entrance.

She wheeled out her door and opened the corridor door poking her head out. There was Harry he was a little surprised at how fast she had been. "A minute or so. I just did the so part of that statement. Come through and you will understand when you see where my apartment is.

As he stepped through to the accommodation corridor there was Tinky standing in a near by open door way. Hermione rolled over to the room and she invited him into her "Hogwarts Humble Abode."

"Jeeze you have got everything nice and handy. This place looks like your apartment at Grimmauld Place," he said after looking round the sitting room layout.

"Well you can thank Tinky for that as she based the decor and layout on what you, Krecher and Winky had done at Grimmauld Place." She showed him round the apartment and he provided the appropriate oohs and arhhs during her tour. Opening the second bedroom she advised him that he always had a bed here if he needed it.

"How are you coping in the House by yourself and everyone else up here?" she asked looking concerned at her best friend.

"It has been really quiet but I am hoping when I get start on the Auror training I wont have time to be lonely. But it is early days so we will see how I am in couple of weeks time.

Don't forget Harry we have email and mobile phones and drop me a line on Facebook I might be up you never know. I only seem to be getting 4 hours a night now since the wall and if it is four hours together in one block it is a miracle. Most of the time it is an hour here and an hour there.

Why don't we go and see Professor McGonagall so we get that business out the way and then I need your advice on some matters before a Tinky organized High Afternoon Tea later on. I have invited Luna to join us so we can catch up." With that she herded him out her door and back into the Professors' Offices corridor. With a last glance at him she knocked on the door.

"Come In" was the instruction from Minerva and she was rewarded at seeing her two lion cubs. Minerva was highly appreciative of her new office den and it had been tastefully decorated like a highland hunting lodge. Her room was located near one of the new lifts at the front of the corridor so that students had to run the gauntlet past her office to see the other professors. It was really about the dynamics of her readjusted workload in the school as the Deputy Headmistress.

The two 8th year students discussed their subject selections for their NEWTs and the options they had as night school or external distance students. Minerva was surprised when Harry asked if he could also sit some OWL subjects. Apparently when they had been on the run last year Hermione had tutored him in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and now Harry wanted to get the OWLs for the subject and then progress onto the NEWT levels.

Minerva explained as a night school or external distance student they could take the exams when every they wanted to at the Ministry in one of the monthly scheduled slots or wait to the official exam session at Hogwarts. Hermione seemed to be happy with the monthly option as she could see the benefit in only studying one subject at a time in her revision and being able to intently focus on one area.

Professor McGonagall duplicated a copy of the official schedule of the Ministry examination times for each of the teens. Hermione discussed the point that if Harry was going to be here four nights a week would it be appropriate for him to stay with her in her guest bedroom. Hermione provided the logic that he would be on his own in Grimmauld place and the studying on top of the Auror training would be exhausting this way they could keep an eye on him so to speak and he could keep an eye on her making sure she did not burn the midnight oil too much. Minerva thought it was a lovely idea but advised she would have to check with the Headmaster to confirm if he would be happy about it.

Minerva gave them both the study review booklets for all the subjects and suggested that they take their time and review their options. She also asked them about their future career directions to find out if there were any subjects that she could guide them towards to support their career goals. They thanked her for her time and returned back to Hermione's apartment.


	24. Afternoon Tea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Afternoon Tea**

When they got back to Hermione's apartment she explained that she needed his help dealing with Gringott's as she had not been in the Goblin Bank since she had done the spectacular exit with him on the back of a dragon.

"So how do the Goblins' treat you?" she inquired.

Harry explained that as one of the oldest account holders in the bank he had a bit of advantage as he made Draco Malfoy look like a poor church mouse. He had never told her how wealthy he was and she was shocked. Mean while he blushed.

She explained that she needed to organise a wizarding world bank account so that she could get her pay and she had other cash she needed to invest, as she needed to generate an income since it was part of her inheritance from her parents. She would also have to clear out the house but she could not get into it and put it on the market.

Tinky knocked to let her know that she was coming in with the Tea trolley and just after welcoming the elf in the corridor buzzer buzzed for her it was Luna. She went out to get her friend and bring her into her rooms.

Tinky played mother and served tea for the four of them. She cheerfully sat with the three friends as they talked about old times and the life after the battle. Hermione was amazed at Luna who was doing her 7th year and basically running her family publishing company at the same time.

When they had decimated the sandwich and meat pastry tier of the silver afternoon tea stand the talk came round to the new idea that may be of interest to Luna and the family publishing business. Luna confirmed that she was already publishing the majority of the British peer reviewed journals and this was the family's bread and butter work while the Quibbler was her Daddy's vanity publishing project.

Hermione outlined some of the idea and that she potentially had one research and development investor in the form of Draco. She explained that she wanted to get a pilot working so that they could demonstrate the proof of concept and then get some potential investors in to talk to them about providing the research and development funding so that the school could develop the idea and bring it into a commercial joint venture enterprise.

Harry was very enthusiastic for the idea and said she should get on with doing the concept proof so they could have a meeting with the Twins this week and discuss the funding options. Apparently they were sharing the chair of the funding committee also they would want to visit sometime this week.

Hermione asked Tinky if she could get Remus, Tonks and Teddy if they were at home as she was sure that Harry would like to see his godson.

Tinky popped off and then back when she promptly explained that Remus said that he was a little busy at the moment but he was sure Teddy could come for a visit and he was on his way with the baby and a nappy bag.

Not very long after Tinky's return Remus was knocking on the door and Hermione answered. Seeing the look on his face she asked him if everything is all right. He quickly explained that Poppy had confirmed what she had suspected and Tonks was now doing a little meltdown. Hermione offered to keep Teddy overnight if that would help. He took the offer up gratefully as he had to cheer his wife up that being pregnant again with another baby so soon after the last baby was not that much of a disaster that she was currently spilling buckets of tears over.

Hermione's guests enjoyed a pleasant afternoon together playing with the small boy. Hermione slipped into her room and collected her baby pouch so he could sit on her chest and look out at the world while she wheeled herself to dinner. She suggested that Harry have dinner with Luna and some of their other friends.

She had her short robes on and wheeled herself and Teddy up to the main table after guiding Luna and Harry down the lift and into the great hall. Tinky had placed the high chair near her open space at the table so Teddy would have a seat and she would have a chance of eating her dinner without wearing it, as he was very grabby at the moment.

Tonight at dinner she was seated between Poppy and Pomona so Hermione had instant grandmothers on tap. When Poppy inquired why she had Teddy Hermione explained that it was her fault that his mother was not well this evening since she had sent her to see the mediwitch this morning. Poppy laughed and said there was a little more too it than that but if she was doing Aunty duty tonight she was the lucky one.

After dinner Hermione took Teddy back to her room and with Tinky's assistance she bathed him before laying him on her bed to give him a baby massage and the little lad relaxed and fell asleep for her just as she was putting him in his pyjamas. There was a buzz for her and Tinky answered to find that Harry had returned to look after Teddy while she had her student appointment. Tinky let him and then went and got the portacot out for Teddy and set it up in the guest bedroom. Harry put Teddy in the cot and tucked him in. Watching Harry with Teddy she could see that there was a longing there for his own family he just had to find the right woman and hopefully Luna agreed that he was the right man for her. Well she had done her matchmaking for the week and it appeared that Harry had enjoyed his time with the blonde erethral witch at dinner.

Hermione ducked back into her bedroom and changed out of her damp clothes as Teddy had like to splash in the bath and put her uniform back on again for the third time for the day and headed out to the Library and her appointment with Greg Goyle.

Xxx

Greg Goyle saw Hermione enter into the library and he caught up with her before she reached her office. She could get quite a clip up when she wheeled, as he was a little breathless from chasing her. Hermione sent him to the social area and asked him to get her a latte. Stopping by her office Hermione picked up a yellow tinted letter office block and a ball point pen. Looking round in the social area they were the only ones there. She asked him to pick a comfortable couch and she transferred out of the wheelchair to sit next to him.

"So Greg why do you think Professor Snape wanted me to work with you?" she inquired.

"You mean you don't know" he mumbled thinking how can she not know cause Professor Snape had spoken to him about her becoming a study skills advisor and that she was hear to help him with his work like Professor Snape used to do in the Slytherin dorms.

" Not really he gave me a list and said he would be talking to me later in the week as you have noticed it has been a little busy round here for the last couple of days" she explained.

"I am not good with book work," he flatly stated.

"What do you mean Greg?" she prompted in a nice friendly tone. Looking at her face Greg could see she wanted to help and was not being funny about the whole situation. One thing he had learnt over the years was how to read body language and pick when people were taking the micky out of him just cause he did not seem to get the work like they did.

"I cant read for very long and I get head aches really easily. No matter how I try to remember stuff I can forget it just after I done it," he explained with his eyes down cast to the table.

"Has anyone ever talked to you about a thing called dyslexia" she started to explain the nature of specific learning difficulties and how it did not mean the individual was thick but rather more likely that the individual was highly intelligent, as they had to work around their issues. They may be gifted in another area such as practical things like woodcraft. Talking to Greg she got most of the Klein Diagnostic Survey done and he was hitting all the alarm bells.

Speaking to Greg she explained that the support she would give him would be confidential and it was up to him what was said about their sessions. Using wandless magic she cleaned up their coffees and transferred to the wheelchair and said, "Right we need to check on your headache issue. Lets go up to the infirmary and see Madam Pomfrey and get your eyes checked". Hermione was going to be his support buddy who assisted him addressing this diagnosis and later on working to find appropriate working strategies.

Poppy confirmed that when she had seen Greg this morning in his health screening there was not anything that they could see wrong with his eyes as he had 20/20 vision. This is where Hermione asked if they could get him to London for a specialist Muggle eye assessment for Meares Irlen Syndrome. Poppy had never heard of the condition. Hermione explained to Greg and the school matron how it was a light sensitivity issue and through the use of coloured lens they could help individuals. To prove her point that she suspected that she asked Poppy to listen to Greg's answer to her question before making any observations.

Holding a sheet of white paper with 9pt font serif typed text up she asked him to describe the text for her. He wasn't sure what she meant. "Just tell me what it looks like to you. Imagine I am blind and you have to describe a page of text. You can do as many descriptions as you want cause you have to explain the concept to me remember I have never seen a page of text before?"

Listening to his explanation Poppy leaned over his shoulder to check what he was saying was matching what she could see on the page. She raised her eyebrow at Hermione. He was talking about the text moving and the spaces between the words like rivers of light.

Using her wand Hermione duplicated the sheet before changing the new copy to ivory paper and a san serif font at 12 pt. Hermione then asked him to explain how the new sheet was different from the original sheet.

"Well for starters the text is evenly spaced and it does not jump as much" was his first description and Hermione thought she had hit the jackpot. "Right Poppy I want to get him tested in London at a specialist optician who is about 7 miles from Diagon Alley. I will organise an appointment as the earliest possible date for him and we may have to find a squib optician who is qualified to assess for Irlen filters cause I am sure Greg is not the only Robinson Crusoe we will see in the next couple of weeks.

Greg was a little doubtful that a tinted lens would make that much of a difference. Hermione promised if he would just get tested the test would see if he had this problem. If not that was one more issue they did not have to deal with.

"Just out of interest do you ever walk into a room and get unbalanced?" she inquired.

"Umm sometimes"

"It would not happen to be more frequent on black and white checkerboard tiled floors" was her leading probe.

The boy paused and it was like Hermione could see the gears of his mind working overboard, with a slightly surprised hitch he replied "A lot of the time".

"Do you find that it can almost become like motion sickness?" inquired the lion maned witch.

"Yes I suppose that's one way of describing it," agreed the thoughtful young man remembering the time he was violently sick after having to escort his mother to a pure blood ball where the whole ballroom was decked out in black and white particularly with a checkerboard marble floor. After half an hour in the room he had to throw up in a pot plant, as he could not get out the room fast enough.

"Well when you get your timetable at breakfast let me know what it is and I will make the appointment in your free block if I cant I will get an appointment for next Saturday. I will take you to appointment and I am sure Madam Pomfrey would like to come to."

After sending Greg back to his dorm Hermione explained that she suspected that a high number of the students who were referred to her for tutorial support would be similar cases and there were a number of specific learning difficulty tests that they would need to find a squib specialist in so in the future they could block book their services and get all the testing done here in the school.

Coming back to her rooms she looked in on Harry and Teddy to find that both were asleep. She lifted Teddy out of Harry's arms and checked his nappy. It was a little damp so she changed him not waking either male and then put Teddy back to bed in his portacot.

She and Tinky had a hot chocolate together talking about the new news and both of them were excited about another baby in the Lupin family and in the castle. Hermione after doing her teeth took herself off to bed and she seemed to have a good night as she dropped off to sleep fairly easily.


	25. First day of teaching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 25: First day of teaching**

Hermione and Harry were up early for Teddy who wanted an early morning feed. Sitting on the couch the pair were talking when Tinky popped in to say that Tonks was awake and wondering how her child was behaving. Hermione asked Tinky to invite the woman into her rooms for a cuppa.

As Tonks crossed the floor to join them in the sitting room Hermione looked at her cocking her head to one side that clearly asked "Well" to the woman. Taking Teddy from Hermione she greeted both teenagers with a kiss as she settled him on her lap. "So Teddy you are going to have a little brother or sister," she announced.

Congratulations cried both the teenagers. Hermione stopped and asked, "Are you ok with this baby?"

"I wasn't at first but I am getting used to it. I am just a little nervous of 2 under two years of age. I was supposed to be going back to full time auror work in a couple of months but now I will be on light duties for so much longer I sort of feel like a half baked Auror" the subdued woman explained.

Hermione explained abut the arrangement that had been made for Harry to stay with her and went on to say that she would be in London sometime later in the week. Harry went off to get ready for the day in her wonderful ensuite and the two women quietly reviewed what the action plan was now for security defensive wise.

When Hermione managed to pry Harry out of the shower Tonks and Teddy went back to their apartment. Once the two were dressed for the day they travelled down to breakfast where several sleepy students could be seen already sitting at the long house tables. The Lupins joined Harry and Hermione at one end of the breakfast table before Harry gave them all an embrace goodbye as he headed off to his first day as a trainee Auror at the Ministry of Magic.

There was a look from the Gryffindor table that could have scorched Harry that was then turned onto Hermione. Yes there was going to be trouble from the red head it was just a case of when. Hermione organized to meet up with Tonks sometime during the day to get some practice in so she was not rusty with her wand speed. When the timetables were handed out to the student Greg Goyle came up to the professors' table and gave his timetable to Hermione. The first thing she did was she changed its colour to ivory and then made a duplicate for herself. After passing back his ivory slip, Goyle went on his way. Remus inquired why the colour change and Hermione explained that it was a learning support strategy.

Several other students came up to the professors' table to organize their appointment slots with Hermione so she had a calendar of students she was seeing during the week. As Hermione had no students straight away she went up to the IT suite where Professor Thompson was preparing for the first class. While she was doing an internet search to get the phone number for the screening specialist Hermione asked the Professor if they could meet later in the week to discuss the ideas that they had talked about after Saturday's staff development session. He was keen to hear that she was interested in further developing the ideas with Draco Malfoy and some other investors. So not to disturb his class she took herself off to the Hospital wing where they discussed the use of the Educational Psychologist and the specialist optician for the assessment for Irlen filters. Poppy had done some asking around other mediwitches and she had some names for individuals that could potentially do the educational psychology assessments and there was one healer at St Mungo's who had a brother who was a qualified educational psychologist.

After stopping by the Headmaster's office Hermione got permission to take Greg Goyle out to an eye assessment in London as soon as possible. Professor Snape was highly interested in something that could help one of his snakes.

Lunch found Hermione seated near Pomona Sprout and Irma Price, during the meal the three witches conversed about a number of subjects including Hermione taking her NEWT in Herbology and the development of a school information sharing system. Hermione caught Poppy Pomfrey's attention and advised that she had an appointment for Goyle at 3:30pm. If she could floo him down to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione would pick both of them up and drive them to the address for the assessment.

After Lunch as she was wheeling herself into the library Hermione encountered Ginny. There was a hiss of distaste before the redhead snapped, "So he can visit you and Teddy but he can't even be bothered to say hello to me".

"Now Ms Weasley can you be mature and take this discussion to my office" inquired Hermione while directing the firebrand to an enclosed space. She had already slipped her wand in preparation.

"Granger" spat the hissing redhead with a warning look that she was about to strike if she did not get her answer.

"It is Ms Granger Miss Weasley" was Hermione's warning tone.

"Ms Granger then it seems that my boyfriend spent time with you but did not condone to visit his intended. Why are you keeping him from me?" she snapped.

"Miss Weasley have I been misinformed that you two broke up over 12 months ago and you then went on to date several other young men who were here at Hogwarts. Trainee Auror Potter has left the school a while ago so I am not up on his social life. I was under the impression that your mutual association was an old one. If we want to get on who out ranks whom here I have been his best friend a heck of a lot longer than you have been more than an obnoxious fan girl. Grow up and knuckle down to your studies," retorted a witch who had enough of the entire BS the younger members of the Weasleys had put Harry and her through during their years in the magical world.

The redhead started to go for her wand and Hermione put a wandless _petrificus totalus_ on her. "Just because I am now in a wheelchair does not mean I am defenceless. This is the last time I will speak to you again unless I am required to professionally but let me give you some advice. Bellatrix did not make me crack so what makes you think can? I will release the spell and then you will leave Ms Weasley" Hermione ordered now bringing her wand out into view before releasing the body bind.

"You are just a dried shrivelled up bucktooth broken beaver. You will never have a family and you can stop trying to steal mine. Bitch!" countered the 7th year student as she flounced off away from the witch who was incredibly hurt by the words of her former friend. Well was she ever really a friend or was she just like her brother Ronald a fair weather friend someone who just used her to get close to Harry. Blinking the tears out of her eyes Hermione knuckled down to get some work done before she had to leave to floo to Grimmauld Place to pick her car up.

The confrontation between the two witches had not gone unnoticed but all observers had decided to see how it played out. The watchers seemed to have the same agreement to wait and see but if that redhead upset Hermione again all bets were off. She was going to be hexed good and proper the haughty little cow.


	26. An Irlen Assessment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 26: An Irlen Assessment**

Hermione was outside the Leaky Cauldron in her Honda CRV when Poppy appeared with Greg Goyle and Professor Snape in tow. So he wanted to keep an eye on his snakes. She tooted her horn to get their attention and Professor Snape opened the door to guide Poppy into the front passenger seat. Headmaster Snape instructed Gregory Goyle about entering a car and provided the visual cues for the correct procedure for engaging a seat belt.

When Hermione had heard the clicks and looked in the rear vision mirror for confirmation from Professor Snape that all was well in the back seat she put her indicator on and looked for a break in traffic before swerving out into the flowing line of cars. It was a 10 minute drive and Hermione parked in the disabled car park. Exiting the car she was using her calliper crutches and Greg was unfamiliar with the devices. After remotely locking the car she directed her party into the specialist optician.

After an hour there was a marked surprise in Greg Goyle the optician had done a standard muggle eye test first and confirmed that he had 20/20 vision before going on to do the Irlen filter testing. With the different filter coloured lens being dropped in to the glasses Greg was asked which colour produced the better effect for him. Did it hurt to look at the screen? There was a couple of combinations that Gregory Goyle was most appreciative of never having to see them every again that raised a chuckle from the optician who said he was not the only one who responded in that manner. A script was prescribed, frames picked and a follow up appointment was made. Hermione then drive everyone back to the Leaky Cauldron entrance where everyone disembarked before Headmaster Snape transferred into the front seat previously occupied by Poppy Pomfrey. Driving through the rush hour traffic back to Grimmauld Place where after locking the car up in the garage Hermione let Severus into the private entrance and said hello to Krecher and Winky. After a quick chat to the house elves she asked them to come and visit her if they wanted some company before wheeling herself to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

Xxx

The afternoon had a significant impact on the wizard who had undergone the Irlen assessment. It had been the first time he had been in a muggle car driven by one of his age peers. It was the first time he had encountered this type of muggle transport, as he had never been on the knight bus so automobiles were a new form of transport for the pure blood wizard. Headmaster Snape had come along to the assessment and given him moral support for his foray into a world he was woefully inexperienced in.

Xxx

Talking to Hermione on the drive back to Grimmauld Place she highlighted that she needed to get her NEWTS out of the way before the rest of the students or she would not be able to help the Greg's she had been allocated. Severus was surprised and glad that she had something to motivate the fire she used to have back into her. It was interesting to watch her transfer from the car in her crutches. Goyle had been shocked that with her use of the contraptions and thinking about it Hermione was really pushing the magical world to accept that not everyone was the same. What would she bring for the future of minority groups in their society? She had already made an incredible impact and she had not even finished her education. What was next?

Xxx

The rest of the week was exciting and challenging for Hermione. Why did pureblood families home tutor their children for their primary years? There were several more occasions she had consultations about Slytherin students with their former Head of house, Professor Snape.

Meeting Bonnie Thompson after the first week of teaching was a nice occasion for Hermione. She had an interesting discussion with the woman and the development of a wizarding AOL network seemed to be a go. Harry and Draco had placed some funds in an investment company that the Twins were working with to help Hogwarts to get their cut out of the Research and Development. Hermione had seen the Twins one night midweek and discussed using a magical financial manager to improve her nest egg. Fred had set up an appointment with Clinchknot their banker to set up her own vault and deal with getting her pay from the school into her account. Talking to Clinchknot had been therapeutic for Hermione as it was a step towards her independence and a recognition that she needed to take control of her finances.

Xxx

Harry's first week of training had been exhausting he had not made it out of London and up to Scotland. He basically flooed home to crash into bed if he was lucky after a shower if not it was straight into his bed. Ron had failed to show up to the first week of training so he was officially identified as refusing his entrance to the Auror Corps. Oh well it was better it happened now rather than after 3 months of training. The program was designed to weed out those who should not be in the Corps.

Harry made it up to Hogwarts late on the first Saturday where he then took himself into the library to get a start on his revision. Between seeing Teddy and Mia he mostly spent the weekend in the Library doing revision for his first examination Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was putting himself under incredible pressure taking the exam in less than month from the start of the school year. Harry was not on his own in the Library as Hermione and Luna plus many of the other 8th year students like Neville were taking up residence in there as well.

Severus Snape was doing some of his own research in the library on Sunday afternoon where he observed the 8th years in residence. Looking at them it was hard to believe that 2 years ago this group had been at each others' throats now they were working together to finish their education.

Xxxx

Playing Chess that night Minerva McGonagall teased Severus Snape about how effective his initial grand plan implementation was. "We can only judge it effective at the end of the academic year".

"So now that you have started to get the school back on its feet what is next?" she inquired with a merry twinkle in her eye that reminded him of Albus.

"Gads woman can't I have a chance to breathe" he snapped at her before joining her in a chuckle over her last move. As he pretended to take his time he listened to her natter on at him about living his life now that he did not have two masters.

"No I now have a board of School Governors, and some 1000 children and their parents. Added to that the Ministry who want results and to ensure that we are moulding model citizens rather undesirable reprobates. So I don't have two masters but many," he snapped as he moved before grinning to have a sip of his scotch "Check".

"Bugger Severus, you are just a sneaky bastard you know" cackled the witch as she admitted defeat dropping her King why make him tease her any longer she was going to be in mate in two moves no matter what she did.

"Slytherin is the house of cunning remember you foolhardy Griff".


	27. Almost Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Almost Christmas**

To think that some twelve weeks ago Hermione had no NEWTs, a new job and a new life. She had worked her tail off and the students had certainly got used to her heads down arm pumping scooting down of corridors when she was in a hurry. Bugger sometimes using the chair had such an advantage.

The magical world had certainly changed in the last 12 weeks. The magical AOL called MAZE had been created and seemed to be generating a considerable amount of income for the school and its development investors. Magical Access Zapello Enterprise the name certainly reflected the eclectic mix of investors and their diverse backgrounds.

Hermione had been each fortnight to her physiotherapy appointments at the QEH seeing the old gang and meeting new faces who were introduced to the Firecracker as a ward legend. As soon as Tonks was confirmed to having another Lupin on the way she had to find another a physical therapy partner and there seemed to be a willing group of Slytherin 8th years who lined up to help her with her practice and exercise sessions. Tonks still supervised and Hermione had noticed that she constantly had a watcher from the House of Snakes whenever she was in the student population. Tinky and Hermione had found that Krecher often joined them when Harry was off at training. Winky seemed to join Teddy to keep him company. Harry better watch out cause the little elfess wanted a baby to care for and she could and probably would do all she could to ensure that was the case.

The evening class program had started and many of the day scholars were taking additional subjects for both education and recreational reasons. The staff had got into the development program and the number of laptops found in the school had more than trebled in the first couple of weeks. The school was almost at saturation point laptop wise. Some of the 8th year students were now running IT classes in the new Adult Education Centre located in Hogsmead on several weeknights and all day on Saturday. The fad for the internet and MAZE had spread into the adult magical population. Those who from their own family interaction had knowledge of technology jumped to participate and get their accounts charmed. Thanks to Ken Thompson's association with Google and other internet business connections MAZE was able to do deals where the users accounts were charmed so that only those who were magical users could see the magical components of individual users posts on Twitter, Facebook and other sites they registered with. MAZE was employing a lot of squibs and it was improving the interaction between this group and the world that had previously excluded them. Muggle partners of magicals who had key skills such as network administration where also sourced to help in the management of MAZE's technology.

There was three weeks to Christmas and Hermione had organized Christmas at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Krecher, Winky and Tinky. There was no way now that Tinky was not going to join in the Potter Lupin Granger household celebration. It was strange that her parents were not going to be there but she would get through this time as she had friends and a new life she was enjoying. Harry had become so frequent a visitor in her apartment that he had clothes there in the second room and she actually thought of it as Harry's room.

Ron was being Ron off doing what ever with fan girls and quidditch. Ginny had been verbally bitching about her but her little warning had seemed to hold the twit off but it did not mean that Hermione did not look out for her. Yes she would keep her guard up for the next squirmish of the on going border conflict that was her post Battle of Hogwarts relationship with the witch.

It had been fun watching Harry and Luna start a relationship. They didn't know they were but you could see that he was falling head over heels for the unique girl and she was doing the same for the boy called Harry. Yes Luna loved him for what he was, not what everyone said he was.

There was no invite for either Harry or herself for the Burrow so they were doing Xmas for themselves. There were holding an Orphans Christmas House Party with a couple of ring ins thrown in. They had invited some of their workplace colleagues to stay along with some of the old and new friends that they had made since the last battle. It would be interesting as they were going to have a full house and this time they were not bunkering down under the pressure cooker of war.

The student population had gotten used to seeing other students wearing tinted lenses and students like Greg Goyle had started to feel the sense of achievement and success that many of their peers had felt before while they had not. The new Study Skills tutor had increased to four tutors. Thanks to Poppy's links in mediwitch world they had hooked up with an Educational Psychologist who knew about magic due to his brother being a wizard healer.

From this link Hermione had met others who had the professional qualifications and training she would need if she wanted to continue working in the field. She had gone to several Dyslexia Action Training days and now knew what she wanted to do as a professional career when she completed her NEWTs. There was only one more NEWT examination for her to complete and she was going to sit her Potions exam on the 15th of December. Three weeks before she was finished and she had achieved so much.

Harry had been doing an exam a month while she sort of did one a fortnight on average. There were some exams she did just to say she had the qualification like the old Muggle Studies. Neither Harry nor Hermione really had to study for that one it was one of those since we are here we might as well do it. Harry had knocked off his DDA and History of Magic exams and he was joining her in the exam room on the 15th for Transfiguration. She had done the Transfiguration exam the first weekend of November and apparently according to Minerva she had a very good mark. She had requested that she was not given her grades until she had completed all the exams. Hermione did not want to get over confident or disheartened by her results. If she did not have time to think about it she could keep working her way through the rest of the materials.

Harry had survived the three-month training program of the Auror Corps and she had to find a dress for his graduation next week so it meant this Saturday she was going dress shopping with Tonks and Luna. Since it was an official reception at the Ministry of Magic she was most certainly taking her own seat. Hermione was hoping she could get Professor Snape to escort her to this event, as she needed some of his snark to help ward off those insipidly falsely sympathetic toe-licking toadies that she just knew she would encounter at a ministry event. Ministry of Magic = Toadies like Dolores Umbridge – Check.

The Salon experience that had been redeveloped in the staff room after a lull thanks to the war had certainly created a greater research and development ethos in the teaching staff. Hermione had several run ins with Marcus Turner the new Head of Slytherin who she thought was a lazy useless git. He certainly was not acting as a Head of House and Hermione knew she was tutoring many of his students just to pass the subject.

When the new professor had called Specific Learning Difficulties a load of bunkum she was glad Tonks was there to hold her wand cause she wanted to hex him from here to Timbuktu and back again. Fortunately she had the science and facts to debunk his attitudes but it was probably attitude like his that cause younger magicals to be unnecessarily classed as squibs and if they were lucky cast out of their families. It was just that their brains and bodies processed neural messages differently.

Dyslexia just indicates that the individual has a different wiring in their brain to the so call medical NORMAL or Abby Sodding Normal as she like to explain to students. What is normal for one person was a different construct for another. Individuals with an SpLD had such a discrepancy in their abilities that they developed compensation strategies to enable them to work round the difficulties. For some it meant that they never did simple mathematical calculations without the assistance of a calculator or calculation spell. Yet these individuals could do complex calculations for spell creation using runes and advanced arithmetical formulas. It was just that their short term memories would not allow them to manipulate the figures and with a quill and parchment they had the ability to chunk the task into manageable sections.

Severus Snape had enjoyed Hermione's participation in the teaching staff salon sessions and was pleased to see her achievement with the students and her own studies. He particularly enjoyed the day she took Marcus Turner apart with facts, figures, science and logic. He tried to belittle the witch and she stomped on him. The witch had fire and spark and he was seeing more of this now she was a colleague rather than just her potions master. He knew she only had one more NEWT to do and he hoped that at dinner he could get out of her why she had not asked for a revision session from the current Potions Professor Arsen, the grandson of Arsenius Jigger a well known potions author or from himself. Heck they used one of Arsenius Jigger's texts for the 7th year students he had seen her head down in her own copy of the text often enough.

Xxxx

Coming into dinner Hermione observed that she was seated on the right of the Headmaster again. It seemed that at least twice a week she was an evening meal companion for Professor Snape and Hermione did not know what to think about this obvious favouritism. From her perspective as a member of staff she most certainly could see that the rest of the staff were different from this side of the table to her old perspective as a student.

Even when she was just a member of the Order of Phoenix and colleague of the professors in the Order she did not see this side of their individual personalities that she had been able to observe from her close working relationships and participation in salons, staff meetings and student sessions.

"Good Evening Ms Granger, Apple Juice for you?" inquired Severus wondering if she was going to have something different to drink this evening.

"Yes please Headmaster" was the polite response. "Do you want me to pass the peas?"

"Yes" the polite interaction continued over the meal amongst the din that was the great hall with a full complement of students attending the evening meal.

"Ms Granger how is your potions revision coming along?" he inquired while cutting up his steak hoping she would take it as a general interest question rather than an negative enquiry.

"I have done most of the theoretical revision and I am now focusing on the practice brewing at the moment. I want to use the next two weeks to get as much brewing done as possible."

"Remember you shouldn't brew alone"

"I won't be I have been brewing with Pansy and Draco most of the time. Even Harry has been in the individual projects lab with me working on potions at least one night a week. Of course I have been working with Greg and we have been working our way through the OWL brewing component. This revision of the earlier work is helping both of us. Professor Jigger seams to be happy with his output and I have found that I am very familiar with most of the possible potion brewing tasks that I could be asked in the exam time. Now I am mostly working to improve my technique," explained the witch.

"I have to start brewing some of the necessary potions for the Christmas period so I will probably be seeing you in the individual projects lab in the next couple of weeks" advised the quiet man.


	28. Xmas Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Xmas Brewing**

It was no surprise to Hermione when she found that she encountered Headmaster Snape in the individual projects lab. At times she was jealous of the easy banter that all the Slytherins had with their former Head of House. Hermione was not allowed to brew alone and it seemed that Severus Snape was working on a number of Christmas projects.

Hermione was working with Neville Longbottom in the laboratory when Severus Snape entered. She could of killed him cause she had just gotten Neville confident enough and it appeared that he was going to complete this potion without any of the classic issues he had always had in Professor Snape's classroom. As soon as Professor Snape entered Neville dropped the ball and his potions confidence went right out the window.

Suddenly Neville's cauldron flame flared up and the next moment Severus shouted at them to duck as the potion exploded over them. The thick gloopy mixture that had splashed over them started to eat away at their skin and clothes.

"_Argumenti_" Severus shouted trying to wash them down. "You need to disrobe now the pair of you and we need to make sure we have washed every little bit of that corrosive solution off you" he told them before calling a team of house elves to get towels and help in the decontamination of the students and the laboratory.

Neville got a surprise to see Hermione stand up out of her wheelchair and take a number of steps using the wet bench as a supporting rail. Hermione quickly got rid of her robes dropping them to the lab floor. Under her robes she had been wearing a white polo shirt and navy yoga pants. The white T-shirt became a wet t-shirt under the continuous water charm of the Professor and Hermione's ample charms were on display to all present. It was after that interesting sight that Tinky had put up a screen while tutting the two males who had been gawking at the luscious sight of her pert full breasts contained in a captivating white lace and satin bra.

The witch had stripped out of her clothes and gratefully accepted the towel and towelling bathrobe to deal with her cold drenched state. When Severus accioed the wet clothing he appreciated the witch's lacy under things and thought that it was a pity he did not get to see more of them. Hermione's chair had been soaked in the decontamination process. Fortunately her book bag was off the back handles of her chair and sitting on another bench but there was no way the seat was going to support the witch as some of the mixture had weakened the fabric in the upright back and the sides of the seat. Looking at the chair damage in the bathrobe she was thankful that she was going to visit the QEH team on Friday. All though it meant that she only had to attend Harry's graduation ceremony first on Thursday night using her crutches.

As the clean up of the laboratory continued Severus explained to Neville what had gone wrong with his potion. It was a strange moment as it was the first time for Neville that this man had not shouted at him but rather gave a rational explanation that made sense to the student. "If you take your time and check twice all your measurements and ingredient selections you would be less likely to explode another cauldron".

"Neville actually was going quite well with that potion until you showed up. So this explosion is logically all your fault," advised Hermione with a slight smile on her face even though she was standing and leaning against another bench.

"Well Ms Granger I am sorry if I caused this incident, please forgive me" replied Severus realizing that the witch was trying to calm the room down and felt confortable after all most two weeks of regular association with her in the brewing laboratory seeing him at work and in discussion with his former students.

"In that case I require a boon sir knight," she purred. Neville did a double take watching the byplay between the two it seemed to him that Hermione was flirting with the dour dark man.

"Advise me of your wishes and maybe the genie while grant you them," Severus responded and at this point Neville was totally confused while Hermione let a rippling laugh out.

"Sir Genie I will only ask for one wish rather than the traditional three. I will need your assistance until Friday when I can get the chair seat replaced and this means you will need to escort me to Harry's Graduation tomorrow night," advised Hermione.

"Sneaky that is two wishes" informed the Headmaster before laughing at her beaming smile at him. It was an interesting sound to hear the man laugh and then he flashed a smirking smile that hinted at more dangerous mischief.

"I think we should close up shop here in the lab tonight and come back another day. Neville if you want help with your brewing please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance" advised the Headmaster as he picked up Hermione's book bag. "Gads woman what have you got in here the kitchen sink"

"Almost" she advised him while looking round her workspace to ensure that everything had been packed up and tidied way. "You know if I am going to do much brewing after my NEWTs I am going to invest in a saddle dentist stool. It will really help with my back. We should look into getting some of the adjustable stools for the lab as it would help poor mobility students and staff who are on their feet all day bending all day over the lab bench".

Severus had walked round to her lab station and put his arm out so he could escort her back to the staff wing. He did a flourished courtly bow before saying "My lady it would be my inordinate pleasure to escort you back to the staff wing and to Mr Potter's graduation ceremony tomorrow night."

As Hermione took the offered arm Neville had to pinch himself to assure he was not a dream or a hallucination. This playful side of the Headmaster was not something he had ever seen before in the last 8 years at Hogwarts as a student of the school.

Slowly walking down the corridor to the nearest lift Hermione leaned on Professor Snape's arm enjoying the warmth of his left hand holding her hand on his arm near his right elbow. After exiting the lift Professor Snape escorted Hermione into the Teachers lounge where he ordered Tinky to bring them some hot chocolate to help ward off the cold that she must be feeling.

Holding the warm cup in her hands Hermione glanced over to regard the Headmaster. It was a pity I did not know him like this before the accident. If I had I would have made a play for him long ago she thought to herself. Now he would never be interested in a broken mudblood.

She fell asleep with the mug in her hand and it was still half full. After carefully removing the mug he picked her up and with Tinky's assistance headed off to put her to bed. It was strange to feel her snuggling up to him in her sleep. She was a completely different thing when she was asleep her face seemed to be peaceful. When the unlikely pair reached the corridor Remus appeared through the hallway entrance doors immediately going on the offensive.

"What is wrong with Mia?" he exclaimed but Tinky had thrown up a silencing charm on the werewolf.

"She fell asleep in the staff lounge so I was just going to get her into her apartment" advised Severus feeling like a dirty old man for his earlier thoughts and observations. He was reminded yet again he could be the witch's father he was certainly old enough to be so.

Xxxx

It had been a long day for Hermione and she wasn't even half way through the day. It was time to get her game face and slap on, so she could go to this ministry event. Thank goodness Tinky seemed to know some good charms that worked on her mane of hair. Luna had joined her to get dressed for the graduation ceremony. They had found their outfits quiet easily last Saturday with Tonks. Tonks and Remus were going to the event but were first dropping Teddy off with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks.

Hermione had a sapphire halter neck dress on and had charmed the colour of her crutches to match the dress. It seemed that Hermione was feeling confident enough to go out with just the crutches. Hermione had just double checked for the umpteenth time that she had her pillbox of routine medication plus the back up tablets for break through pain that she had shrunken and placed into her dress robe inner hidden pocket.

Severus knocked on the door of the apartment in his formal dressed robes were the door was opened by Luna Lovegood. "Good evening Professor we are all ready to go. I will just get Hermione," advised the witch before she headed back into the sitting area and appeared to be handing calliper crutches over to Hermione.

After flooing from the Hogwarts Entrance Floo Fireplace to the Ministry Hermione felt that she was on display. The looks and whispers of the crowd as they were escorted to their seats before the start of the ceremony was hardly discrete. Never mind Hermione was going to make the best of it. She was here to help celebrate Harry's achievement and she was going to do so. Therefore the rest of the sheep could all keep munching on their grass and she was going to enjoy herself. Hermione had her camera there and she snapped photos of Harry being given his certificate, Auror badge and warrant card from the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Once each of the graduands had received their individual awards and were seated again the ceremony was closed and the families were able to give their congratulations. Harry found Hermione and Luna before turning to thank Professor Snape for bring the two witches to the ceremony. Tonks came up to the group in her uniform dress robes with Remus. They had been late in arriving and had ended up standing up the back to watch the ceremony.

"Congratulations Auror Potter" advised the Headmaster thinking about how his childhood friend would have been so proud of her son. There was a hitch in his heart when he thought about how much he still missed Lily.

"Thank you Professor. We have a reception now do you think you can escort Mia here over to the room" enquired Harry. The dark haired man deftly took the left hand crutch from Hermione and shrunk it so she could take his right arm easily. The crowds moved for the group and Hermione was not sure whether it was his infamy as the dreaded dungeon bat and former death eater or her fame as Harry Potter's best friend.

Finding a seat Severus seated Hermione carefully before taking the second crutch off her and shrinking it before putting it in his pocket with the other crutch he claimed from her earlier. Remus had brought some drinks over for the group and managed to make sure Tonks and Hermione were on the apple juice. The four were pleasantly conversing amongst themselves while Luna and Harry were mingling with other graduands.

It seemed that Hermione and Professor Snape's small group were inflicted with toadies who were stopping by the four famous war heroes to make the customary suck up small talk. Hermione could see Kingsley across the room and he rolled his eyes at her to which she gave a small nod. Fortunately for Hermione she had the perfect weapon to deflect toadies very quickly with the presence of the delightfully aerobatic quick witted tongue of Severus Snape. Even Remus was laughing at Severus' witticisms that many had not understood. Yes he could be so snarky that the person he was complaining about did not understand the implications of his terminology.

The two couples seemed to have a pleasant conversation with no major troubles although there was some interruptions by the toadies. It was when Rita Skeeter came up to Hermione's group did Hermione start to cringe under the scrutiny.

"Well Well Miss Granger! This is a remarkable recovery I thought you were now a quadriplegic" intoned the woman looking at the seated girl over the tops of her square shaped lens.

"Well Well Rita! Of course I should not be surprised that you haven't got your facts right" responded the witch " It is called an incomplete Spinal Cord Injury from L5 to the S5 region so get it right. I would not be able to use crutches or my manual chair if I was a quad. You certainly need to get your facts correct but you normally don't worry about do you."

"There is no need for you to lash out your frustration about Ronald Weasley leaving you. He has obviously come to his senses and moved on to bigger and better things", simpered the reporter trying to get a rise out of the notoriously quick tempered witch.

"It seems that we don't have the same goals and I wish him well in all his future endeavours," the witch politely informed the reporter not rising to the obvious bait but still hurt by the commentary.

Seeing the pain in the witch's eyes Rita went in for the kill, "Well since you won't have useful life I can see why he has moved on. It is not like you could be a wife and future mother to the next generation of Weasleys thanks to your condition. Ta Ta now" she said leaving the heartache with the witch concerned to deal as the hurtful statements had cut Hermione to the quick. The brave lioness did not lash out or show any obvious outward sign of distress but her friends all knew she was upset.

Tonks asked for Hermione's crutches from Severus so they could go and powder their noses. The older woman had seen the tears being bravely held at bay and knew that it would be preferable for a moment out of the lime light to help pull herself together.

"What is it about women in packs going to the bathroom?" exclaimed Harry when he joined the rest of the party after Tonks and Hermione had passed him and Luna. It was then that the silver blonde haired witch decided to join the two other females in their search for a cloakroom.

"Ah the inner workings of a woman's mind is something that even your father knew was something way to complex for most mortal males to understand. You can only hope to go along with them and accept their mystical ways," advised Remus to which Severus promptly laughed. The sound caused a sudden stillness in the room since it was not an emotion associated with the strict potion master.

"It is good to hear you laugh Severus," advised Kingsley. "Have you all been stood up by your better halves"?

"Umm you could say that the fairer sex has decided to investigate the nearest cloak room and while there to have a good old gossip session," advised the sandy haired werewolf to his former comrade in arms.

"Remus! You should never give away the first rule of the ladies bathroom club. Don't talk about the bathroom club" smirked Tonks as she came up behind her husband.

Hermione laughed at the abused adaptation of the movie quote while the rest of the party were looking on confused. "Insider joke! Sorry!" she explained before quieting her chuckles.

"Hello Kings what brings you round to meet us plebs. I am sure you have to go and do some political smooching," advised Tonks with a wicked grin at her former partner.

"Please take pity and allow me to have a break from them. Hermione saw how bad it was earlier" implored the dark skinned man of his former Phoenix comrades.

"Here Kingsley you can take cover with us to get you away from the crawling lackeys" advised Hermione. It was then mentioned by Remus that Rita Skeeter had been by causing trouble with her poison tongue. Harry made an oblique comment that maybe it was time for the beetle to be squashed. After an hour at the reception the Lupin, Potter and Granger party managed to claim it was a school night to escape the rest of the reception.

The group flooed into Grimmauld Place were Krecher and Winky were waiting for them with a large order of Chinese Takeaway under a stasis charm. It was an interesting supper group and the conversation topics were varied. It was almost midnight when Severus had to play the responsible adult and floo back to the school. Luna and the Lupins also headed back to the school as Remus had the 7th years first thing in the morning. Hermione was staying at her apartment overnight, as there were a few things she wanted to sort out on her Christmas shopping list before she headed up to QEH in Birmingham in the midmorning.


	29. Visit to QEH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Visit to QEH**

It was an interesting visit to the QEH wheelchair clinic for Hermione, as she had to explain what had happened to her wheelchair seat.

"So you are not that retired. It seems that your unit now has you back in the lab" inquired one of the staff nurses.

"Unfortunately I have to finish my Chemistry A Level and I am doing the final exams soon. I was just in a lab with one of the worst science students you have ever come across it was his experiment that when up with a bang" Hermione explained.

"Are you sure it was not some boffins playing with some semtex?" the nurse turned to regard the young woman before laughing at the obvious embarrassment that the young service woman had about the reason why her seat needed replacement. So there was the official story and then there was the unofficial story. With the specials most military nurses had learnt long ago not to ask too many questions.

There was friendly catching up and catcalling with some other former inmates as they called themselves who were now out patients like Hermione that were attending the group therapy session. Talking to the physical therapy team they appeared to be quiet happy with the improvement Hermione had made and identified the next steps for her treatment plan. This is where Tonks raised a point. They were going to have to bring in additional unit team members in on next sessions, as she was pregnant. While they were in the meeting the physiotherapist advised that Tonks should talk to a specialist physiotherapist as her dyspraxic looseness could make it very uncomfortable during pregnancy and there were support braces that she could consider. Hermione upon thinking about the number of physical transitions that the metamorphous had and her clumsiness it was understandable for the physiotherapist to make the extrapolation that Tonks was a dyspraxic due to her poor fine and gross motor control. It was interesting where non magical medical treatment could be used for magical conditions.

So by the end of the day Tonks and Hermione had returned to the castle with a new physio treatment plan and repaired wheelchair. While in the seating clinic Hermione also managed to flinch some spare parts so they had them on hand in the castle for quick repairs to her chair. The other outcome from her visit to the QEH was that she needed to recruit additional physical therapy support persons so that they could be trained by Tonks and get familiar with the routine of visiting the hospital with her.

Xxxx

At the Friday evening meal Hermione found herself minding young Teddy as Remus had taken his wife out on a date. Hermione found that it was interesting to watch the by play of the student population in the hall leading up to the end of term. Sitting next to Minerva she had to go over the gossip of the last 24 hours and the ceremony last night. Apparently the Daily Prophet had photos of her and the Headmaster where he was guiding her into the reception area in their coverage of the graduation of Harry Potter as a full Auror.

It was not to be surprised that there was considerable coverage of the Boy who lived and defeated Voldermort more than once. Minerva assured Hermione that they had saved a copy of the article in the Order Scrapbook and it was there for her to look at later. Hermione had not bothered with the Daily Prophet this morning as she slept in after the late night before and wanted to get to her appointment with minimal bother.

Minerva and Poppy stole Teddy from her after dinner so she could get some work done and they could get some playtime with the little lad before his bedtime. Tinky would be good and enforce it, as sometimes it was the adults who were the worse offenders for disrupting his routine.

In the brewing lab after dinner that night Hermione was joined by Pansy and Draco. They were chatting about the previous evening while preparing a couple of simple potions. Severus put his head in the lab and seemed to be working on copious amounts of Hang Over potion.

"Do you know something I don't?" asked Hermione after cleaning up her brewing station commenting on the amount of this potion he was brewing. Pansy and Draco had finished up and left for the night earlier. Hermione had been brewing some of simple household potions as practice for her preparation skills and she now had supplies for Harry, Krecher and Winky at 12 Grimmauld Place and for Tinky here in the castle.

"I always brew a large batch of hangover potion for the Christmas and New Year. Between the Staff, the Order and everyone else whom I come into contact during the festivities it is necessary. It may surprise you to learn that many of the Staff turn into juvenile delinquents when the students leave the castle," he advised her with a rye grin.

"And you would be one of the said delinquents I assume?" responded Hermione thinking it was good to see the all too serious man be light hearted for a moment.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement" was the cool retort and the spy persona was back in full force.

The pair of the chatted on various things while they waited for the final simmering time of Severus' potion to be finished. Hermione was able to update the Headmaster about the students in her care and she was able to have some esoteric potions theory questions answered. Once all the potion vials had been filled and sealed Severus organized that the crates were stored with the house elves.

xxxx

Saturday morning found Hermione and Harry at breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry had arrived late in the evening as he had the afternoon to night shift this week now he was qualified Auror. The relative peace of the last couple of weeks was disrupted by Ginny screeching that Hermione was a fake. "She thinks she is so smart playing on the sympathy card but forgot that everyone saw her walk into the ministry event on Thursday evening and here she is back in a wheelchair claiming that she can't walk. Harry can you not see that she is just playing it up".

Harry was little gob smacked over the outburst but before he could get a reply in it was Gregory Goyle who had stepped up and said something to Ginny. What he said was not heard in the hall but Severus got the distinct feeling Greg had threatened the termagant witch. Minerva McGonagall was not that far behind him and it seemed Ginny had lost points and would be serving a number of detentions in the last week of school starting today. Hermione looked withdrawn even though she had assured Harry that she was fine. She sent him off to spend the morning with Luna while she went into the Ministry and sat her final exam. Harry's exam was scheduled for after lunch. Just before she left the Headmaster met Hermione in the entrance foyer of the main building. He had been waiting for her at the floo. "Good luck today and you will be fine"

She nodded her thanks just before calling out the floo address to get to her last NEWT level exam. Hermione met with other exam candidates at the education office and found that she quickly completed the theory paper. She was able to submit her paper before time and go into the next stage of the practical testing. She was setting up her work area for her brewing component when the first of the other candidates arrived in the practical examination room to start the identification tasks. Hermione had an amanuensis to support her in the practical, as there was some concern that the education office may have not got all the adaptations in place and they wanted to ensure a safe brewing environment.

Her brewing examiner seemed to be highly impressed with Hermione's techniques and wrote numerous notes on her exam sheet. When she finished he congratulated her before asking "Are you thinking of a higher degree qualification in potions?" as he escorted her out of the examination area.

"Yes and no. At the moment my next goal is a rest for a couple of weeks and then starting a flexible muggle teaching degree. I want to be a specialist SpLD support tutor supporting student learning so I need the qualification." Before leaving London Hermione took herself to Diagon Alley where she was heading to Flourish and Blotts for a celebratory book before a scheduled meet up with the Twins. She had gotten into the after exam routine where she visited them at their store after her exam to have a post mortem examination tea and cake session.

Unfortunately today was not as pleasant for the young witch as she left Flourish and Blotts Hermione had the bad luck to run into Ron for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts on the 2nd of May.

He looked her up and down in her chair with a look of complete distain. "You are just a faker since you only want the attention" he spat at her. She could not understand where this vitriol was coming from since she had not seen him once since the Last Battle. If anyone who a reason to be pissed it was her not him. She was the one who was wounded.

"You wouldn't know as I believe that this is first time I have had the unfortunate experience of being inflicted with your presence since the battle" Hermione replied as she grasped her wand. No she was not going to take any shit from Ron for years he had put her down and she was not going to put up with it now.

Hermione tried to move on in the street as they had gathered an audience when she suddenly found herself roughly pitched out of the chair onto the hard cobbles. As he had passed Hermione, Ron had grabbed the handles on the back of her chair and roughly dislodged her from the chair. Hermione was still grasping her wand as she had been concerned that there was more when there was a flash of a camera. Damn it was Rita Skeeter. A nice middle aged muggle born wizard had retrieved the chair bringing it closer to her while another couple of passersbys helped to lift Hermione to a standing position before assisting her back into her chair. The Aurors on patrol had spoken to Hermione and she had advised them that she just wanted to be on her way without the necessity of laying formal assault charges. It was the Aurors who had walked with Hermione up the street to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop.

"Can't go for ten minutes before you are bringing the Peelers with you? What are we going to do with you Miss Granger" advised George.

"So what has Trouble here been up to?" Fred inquired. The Aurors gave what they knew of events and double checked again with Hermione that she did not want to lay charges for the second time.

"For the sake of his family I will give him this one time but in the future all bets are off. Whatever friendship I had with Ronald Bilius Weasley is broken. If he keeps his distance that is fine by me cause I certainly don't want to be seen with him," she advised the Aurors so they would leave her in peace. George and Fred escorted Hermione into the back area of the store where she proceeded to clean herself up. It had been good for them to see some of the old fire that she had in her when she talked about the broken friendship but they could see that this incident had deeply affected her confidence. Fred escorted her home to the castle and let Tonks know about the incident since Harry was at the ministry doing his exam and Luna was apparently somewhere in Hogsmead.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in her rooms as she was now in considerable pain. Her normal pain medication routine did not hold her routine pain in check and now she was bruised and sore from the cobbles onto top everything else she had to deal with. Hermione had had a hot bath to see if she could stop the stiffening up. She was founded that it had only helped her a little with her pain levels. She then asked Tinky to apply deep heat to her lower back when she was out of the muscle-relaxing bath to see if she could encourage the spasming to stop. Hermione had moved onto her tens machine and the use of her intermediate break through medication. It wasn't long before the wings of Morpheus or in her case a paracetamol and opioid mix took her off to the land of nod.

Xxx

Harry and Luna had a pleasant morning wondering round Hogsmead looking at items for their Christmas shopping. They had a quiet lunch at the Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosemarta's cooking was as wonderful as ever. Luna had been an active member in the DA and was considered a close friend of the Boy wonder but it had just been friendship however since September the two had become closer but Harry was unsure really how to proceed thanks to his previously poor track record for relationships.

He had left the witch and flooed down to the Ministry of Magic and sat his Transfiguration exam before returning to meet up with Luna back in Hogsmead. On their return to the castle after checking in on Hermione the two of them sat in her sitting room enjoying a hot chocolate in front of the fire. They were quietly discussing the Christmas holidays and what shifts Harry had as a newly qualified Auror while doing their Christmas present wrapping when Luna gave Harry a chaste kiss. "Yes I will be your girlfriend," the quirky girl advised him. When she saw the radiant smile of her friend she matched it with her own. The two soon became entwined and Tinky had fun distracting them from each other when she came in to clear the hot chocolate mugs as well as checking on Miss Mia. They returned to their present wrapping much subdued but still sneaking kisses in laughing at Tinky's admonishments when she caught them smooching. Tinky let Tonks in to see Miss Mia but she was still in the land of the nod. The female Senior Auror advised Harry of the drama of Ron and Diagon Alley which the Twins had passed on to her.

"Fame has certainly gone to his head. I don't even know him anymore" advised Harry feeling very upset that his former friend had radically changed into a glory hound. Luna just rubbed soothing circles in his hand that she had captured. Tonks smiled at the hand holding that the new couple was displaying. Tonks left Teddy with the pair while she went quickly to the infirmary so that Poppy Pomfrey could check on Hermione. On her way back to Hermione's apartment she dropped in by the Teachers lounge to advise Remus and Severus of what had happened to Mia after her exam today in Diagon Alley.

Pomfrey's assessment of Hermione was that she should rest up. Tinky was quiet happy to pamper Hermione and there was a couple of games on Laptops that had Harry and Luna teaming up against Hermione. When she got tired they watched a movie in the sitting room before Harry walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw dormitory just before the curfew. Harry had an early shift in the morning so he was quite happy to turn in at a reasonable time. After seeing Harry off early the next morning Hermione went into her office to catch up with some paperwork and preparation for the last week of teaching before Breakfast. When she wheeled into Breakfast she was greeted by Poppy and Minerva. Joining them she had a light breakfast of honey and crumpets before the arrival of the Sunday papers.

Hermione looked over Minerva's shoulder to observe the unfurled paper reading the front page headlines. Bugger.

Xxx

**_Lovers Tiff in Diagon Alley_**

_Two of the golden trio Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had an altercation in Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. It appears that the Chudley Cannons Keeper had a public argument with his fiancé and it looks like the wedding is off. Miss Granger has not been seen much since the Battle of Hogwarts where she apparently played a vital part in the defeat of You Know Who. _

_Recently she has been seen about town in the company of several known former Death Eaters and dark minded pure blood individuals. Apparently Miss Granger was seriously injured in the Battle and is now required to use a wheelchair. It was initially believed that she was affected as quadriplegic but it is apparently an injury from the 5th Lumber disc to the 5th Sciatic disc. Technically Miss Granger's injury is described as an incomplete spinal cord injury. _

_Part of the reason for the lovers tiff was the amount of time Miss Granger had been spending with the other member of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, and been ignoring her intended Ronald Weasley. This is not the first time this young witch has dallied with the hearts of a number of young wizards we all remember her carrying on during the Triwizard Tournament four years ago it seems she has rebounded back to her former paramour Mr Potter much to the dismay of his girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, the younger sister of Ronald Weasley. So it seems that this muggle born witch's licentious ways has again brought heartache to those she has tricked and ensnared in her winning ways. _

_Is the witch now playing with the hearts and minds of the wider wizarding community with a play of sympathy and the use of fame that rightly belongs to all those who fought in the Last War for the army of the Light. It has been suggested by those who observed Miss Granger in her public appearance last Thursday night at the Ministry of Magic that she is able to stand and walk so is the wheelchair necessary? Should we really trust this sociopathic young woman who clearly needs medical attention for her mental health if she thinks she can get away with hoodwinking the UK magical community. Apparently the Diagon Alley Aurors on patrol spoke to a number of individuals who observed the altercation and Ms Granger was escorted for further questioning off the street. Did she play the sympathy card yet again and wiggle her way out of a public affray charge? How long can she keep going and getting away with this manipulation of individuals in our community?_

Xxxx

Fuck! The slimy beetle had attacked her again in print and now provided with additional photographic evidence to support her deluded claims. Hermione excused herself to Minerva and quietly attempted to leave the Great Hall. The rush of adrenaline had hit and she had to get out of the building and fast. So Hermione wheeled her self down to the lakeside and sat watching the Giant Squid playing with some of the old quaffles that had been painted in bright colours for the amusement of the large creature.


	30. A Study in Courage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Study in Courage**

**_A study in Courage an Editorial commentary _**

_by Luna Lovegood._

_All the Hogwarts' Houses have a specific trait associated with them. Slytherin has cunning, Ravenclaw it is intelligence, Hufflepuff has loyalty while Gryffindor it is bravery. It is interesting to note that in the last 50 years the majority of muggle born students attending the school have been sorted into Gryffindor. What makes it such a dominant trait of muggle born witches and wizards? I am not sure there has been no longitudinal studies but it could be a reflection of the courage these individual's have on entering a completely different new world from their own. Muggle born magicals are at a disadvantage on entering the magical world, as they have no previous knowledge of the society, history and politics. They must be exceedingly brave to enter a new world with limited information and their families also must be courageous for letting their children disappear off into a strange world for more than nine months of the year._

_A prime example of the courage in Gryffindor is Miss Hermione Granger. The last eight years for this Muggle born witch have been a study in Courage. Bravery or courage is not acting in the moment but rather it is the knowledge that even though you may be afraid you have to act to help another. In the case of Miss Granger this gallantry has regularly been demonstrated in the on going battles that she has been involved in since entering the magical world by staying and supporting her friend Harry Potter in his fight against Lord Voldermort. _

_As a muggle born witch she has been through more than what many others have and yet she continues to keep going when many would have fallen by now._

_In her first year at Hogwarts she survived a Troll attack and also helped Harry Potter defeat the teacher possessed by Tom Riddle who we all better know as Lord Voldermort. Not only did she battle these challenges with her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley she had a third challenge which was to overcome the prejudice and discrimination that muggleborn children used to encounter at Hogwarts. She was regularly called names such as Mudblood and belittled by her peers purely due to the fact of her birth to non magical parents. _

_Yet this young woman achieved the top grades in her first year and still we as a society discriminated against her. Her response to this repeated discrimination and bulling, squaring her shoulders and keep going to prove she had just as much right to be in Hogwarts by achieving the best grades._

_This pattern of courageous behaviour has continued for the young witch as she has met each challenge with graciousness and tenacity that many have failed to understand. She has a great amount of determination and loyalty that can be seen by her heroic actions during the last wizarding war._

_Other press organisations have written salacious commentaries about this young witch over the years but have they even bothered to check their facts and we here at the Quibbler are most disheartened at the lack of professionalism by both the journalists concerned and their editorial supervisors. Miss Granger has always been__ a good friend, a best friend, a heart sister to Harry Potter. They have never had a romantic relationship yet Ms Granger was sent dangerous hate mail that included bubotuber pus and howlers during her fourth year when it was reported that she had been a disloyal girlfriend to Harry Potter. _

_Yet this did not deter the witch and her loyalty for her friend as she showed her courage by continuing to support Harry Potter in the face of wide spread ridicule within Hogwarts from staff and students. Even when Harry Potter's other best friend, Ronald Weasley, abandoned him during their fourth year as a result of his selection as a Triwizard Champion she stood by him even though most of the school was ridiculing them both._

_In her 5th year at Hogwarts MS Granger again loyally supported her best friend on a mad dash flight to London from Scotland even though she does not like flying to support Harry Potter in a rescue bid for his godfather Sirius Black. _

_She knew it was likely to be a trap by Lord Voldermort but she was unwilling to let her friend go alone even though she is terrified of flying. She was scared but she still went that is courage. Courage is not just action but it the knowledge and fear of something and still going on. She has done that each and every year of her life here in the magical world it has been one step after another in going on._

_With the high number of Muggle and Muggle-born attacks along with the death of Professor Dumbledore in her sixth year this muggle born witch had to face the conflict that her friendship and muggleborn status had placed on her family. While Harry Potter may have been Number 1 enemy of the Death Eaters she was Number 2 as the muggle born brains of the golden trio. It was after the death of Dumbledore that the trio decided that they would not be returning for their 7th year but rather finish the task that Professor Dumbledore had started with Harry Potter during their sixth year._

_However it meant that Miss Granger had to take an extraordinary step to protect her family she had to place a strong memory charm on them removing all their memories of her in their lives and sent them to Australia under a new name. It has been confirmed that her parents would have been used to attack her and therefore Harry Potter. Again Miss Granger worked out all the possible outcomes in refusing to leave her friend and courageously went on to protect her family. _

_It was not something she talks about but it was a terribly difficult decision for her according to her friends Fred and George Weasley. It was even more difficult for the young witch when this time last year she was notified that although she had sacrificed herself to protect her family they were killed in a motor vehicle accident. This was while she was on the run being hunted down by snatchers and death eaters._

_She did not inform her best friends but just kept going putting one foot in front of the other. When asked about why she did not let Harry Potter know about the death of her parents several members of the Order of Phoenix have confirmed that she did not want to cause any more burden on Harry Potter as he had a big enough job as it was with the prophecy about it only being him who could kill Lord Voldermort. She was grieving but she continued in the fight. Many did not know and were still unaware at the time of this publication of her parents' passing. This young witch has repeatedly demonstrated her courage under fire and she continues to make a difference to the magical world._

_Magic does not fix everything and she is now demonstrating her courage yet again in facing the issues of her battle injuries. During the Last Battle when not fighting Death Eaters she was also saving lives of the innocent and those who were injured. She knew that Professor Severus Snape was a double agent and spy for the Order of Phoenix even when most were condemning him for being the killer of Albus Dumbledore. Yet she saved him and protected him from further injury before he was officially cleared. Yes this woman has a strong belief in justice and many don't realise how great her heart is. She has undergone much and withstands much yet she still is welcoming and forgiving. She will try and help those who are in need and fight for the betterment of society. That is just her inherent nature._

_She has friends from all four Hogwarts' houses and from both sides of the recent conflict. In her new role as a Support tutor she has continued to make a difference helping students to gain an education through a mix of magical and non magical methods. She is continuing to push forward the development and improvement for the magical world and this includes her recent work on the new MAZE system and other developments designed to bring greater cooperation and understanding of the two human societies._

_Many of us would not understand that this young woman will live and continue to live with the after effects of her choice to support her friend, for her desire for the betterment of life for other muggleborn magicals and the protection of muggles. The full nature and details of her injuries have never fully being disclosed and yet it is known that Ms Granger has an incomplete spinal cord injury from the L5 to S5 region of her lower back. This means that there is some damage to her spinal cord but it is not absolute, thus enabling her to walk for short distances with support. In addition to this condition, according to a number sources from within the Order of Phoenix and Hogwarts, Miss Granger also has a condition known as Hypermobility Syndrome Fibromyalgia. Fibromyalgia is basically a central nervous system issue that causes chronic pain and extraordinary fatigue._

_"She does not let you know she is in pain she just keeps smiling and allows you to talk yourself all out"_

_"She is in pain every day all the time and has a routine of medication to address it but it doesn't cure it or fix it, the medication just attempts to control the amount of pain. There are times even with the medication where the pain is uncontrolled and this is called break through pain."_

_"The amount of pain she has would put the average person in bed for the day. Yet she picks herself up and tries to participate in her life. Chronic pain sufferers have to learn to do everyday activities even though they have pain which would deter those who do not have chronic pain."_

_It is rarely do others realise that Ms Granger is in significant pain and most of the time she does not allow her condition to hinder her ability or her work helping others like her support students. It is only those who really know her well and watch her closely can pick when she is pain as she does not want to disclose that she is suffering. It is a great act courage that enables this witch to face each and every day. Yet she is working on gathering her strength to enable longer periods out of her wheelchair. The rehabilitation is a long and slow process and there are no guarantees that she will ever be completely free of the need to use a wheelchair._

_"She is incredibly determined not to let down her peers and her students to the point where she ends up paying for her determination. This includes breakthrough pain, insomnia and great deal of fatigue."_

_On top of all that it is understood that Miss Granger has recently completed all her NEWTs examinations and undertaken additional further training to ensure she that she can be the best Support Tutor she can. It is believed that she will be starting a muggle teaching degree by distance and flexible learning next month in January._

_All we can say here at the Quibbler is that we are very proud of you Ms Granger and wish you all the best in your future endevours. Thank you for your courageous actions and your willingness to fight to defend the oppressed and improve the magical world. Good luck in your on going rehabilitation and all the best for the future._


	31. Public Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Public Knowledge**

It seemed that thanks to Luna's editorial piece there was an up roar about the lack of professionalism in the wizarding world of journalism. Yet the girl center stage in the media circus was trying to go on with life as normal in public but in private she was extremely upset. The only warning she got about the piece was a clipping on the day delivered to her apartment via Tinky with a short note from Luna explaining why she had written the piece and not told her until it was printed. Hermione did not want the media attention she did not want to be the focus of gossip.

The stress of trying to maintain her professionalism made the last week almost unbearable for her. There were the looks of pity. There were the sudden silences when she entered which turned into hushed whispers when they thought had past. Then the icing on the cake was the uniformed intrusive questions that she found to be particularly rude. It was her personal details not everyone's business.

She did not need to be reminded that as a Spinal Cord Injury she could have some issues with pregnancy and higher risks for kidney and bladder infection. She did not need the sanctimonious false sympathy of those who did not have a clue of what she had to endure every day and what the implication of having a chronic illness such as fibromyalgia meant. Those holier-than-thou former peers like Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil seemed to think that she was an asexual individual and now critiqued her on her unsuitability for marriage. "Yes it was a good thing the injury had happened to her since Hermione was the know it all Book worm who did not have an ounce of passion except for dry dusty books" was one comment she got to overhear. Tack was a non-existent idea for all most all the student population.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep every night since the Monday release of the Quibbler and the associated second article in the Daily Prophet by that pesky bug Rita Skeeter. The second Skeeter written article after the first expose on the Sunday had basically aired all her dirty laundry out in the press. It had been a scathing attack in wizarding world daily's front page that just reconfirmed that the blindly ignorant sheep following masses that Hermione Granger was a sluttish fame whore who was totally self centred that did not care whom she trampled over. There were also snide allegations that she was not really a war heroine but rather an obnoxious fan girl who was the ultimate example of a glory hound. Really the details could only have come from one place: Ronald Weasley and his fan girl psychopath of sister, Ginny.

It was with appreciative relief for Hermione that Friday finally arrived and the sending off students on the Hogwarts Express had finally finished. It was interesting for Hermione to witness the silliness of the staff as they let off steam and celebrated the students' return home. There was only was only two students who did not have somewhere to go for Christmas and Harry upon hearing that they had nowhere to go as they were orphans immediately offered an invitation to his home for the seasonal holiday. The two students had been seen off on the train with the rest of the student body and Harry was going to meet them at the train station. Hopefully these two young first years would get on better with their peers in the future but it looks like Harry had quasi adopted them into his eclectic self made family that was the Potter Lupin Granger household.

Xxxx

The Staff Christmas luncheon was a bit of riotous affair and the Chriskindle reveal produced uncontained laughter for all. It was funny for Hermione to hear Severus Snape's laugh as she had six years of memories of his biting anger from classes with him. The sound of his laugh was one of the best rewards she had for saving his life. It was wonderful that this man who had suffered so much could now laugh. She knew that the stored memory would make a good way for dispelling her glumes like those she had over the last week with the media circus.

She had Pomona Sprout for her Chriskindle recipient so she had got her cress seed head pot. The Herbologist had a boisterous gwaffle of laughter on opening the gift and proceeded to use her magic to speed up the growth of the plant so she shortly had after watering the terracotta pot supported a mop head sitting in front of her place setting on the table.

Hermione's gag gift was a bicycle bell and what appeared to be a large whippy rainbow bike flag. She looked at Severus to see if it was him and there was no hint. Remus and Tonks had no sign that they were culprits but rather inquisitive looks of their own wondering who was brave enough to give the gag gift to the young witch. Looking round the table she was wondering who it was and suddenly Ken Thompson's wife Bonnie giggled and she had her culprit. The next thing she found the items were attached to her wheelchair and Filius had added to it by giving her clickclacks on the spokes of her wheels.

Some of the purebloods and half bloods of the staff didn't quiet get what the joke was about but Hermione had a laugh. She remembered her first bicycle and her father teaching her to ride it. At least they had not given her pink and purple tassels for her handlebars. She did a double take to make sure that she did not have tassels on her wheelchair.

The distribution of the gifts was completed and everyone had enjoyed their luncheon main meal. There was a bit of seat swapping as different members of staff were catching up with each other when Bonnie came and sat down next to Hermione.

"I believe it was you who gifted me the bike accessories," inquired Hermione with a raised eyebrow and a barely contained grin of laughter.

"Yeap I had to do it and Poppy here I believe will thank me for it. According to Ken you have a habit of running students down on your made dashes down corridors. However I am not taking the blame for the click clacks," she advised Hermione.

"That would be Filius I recognised his delicate charms touch any where. I heartily approve of the safety device additions; hopefully I wont get many more tyre track patients in the infirmary. After the golden trio years here I was hoping that the workload would have decreased this year but no I now have trio members sending me patients rather than being the patients themselves. I still have the name label on Mr Potter's bed since he seems to live here" informed Poppy.

After a lovely little chat with both women Hermione excused herself from the pair of matrons and wheeled herself round the table down to where Filius was sitting.

"What on earth is that god awful noise?" inquired Minerva.

"That would be the clickclacks. I remember them from my childhood on the spokes of the choppers in our neighbourhood. If you had a bike it was a chopper and the coolest choppers all had clickclacks. The really posh bike owners had clickclacks which would light up at night when they rode their bikes," reminisced Severus.

"Thank you for your lovely additions to my wheels but do you think you can either silence them or take them off as I really don't want to go out in public with clickclacks on my wheels please" asked Hermione.

"Certainly" Filius agreed with her taking off her noisy spoke accruements and even gave her the flag and bell all packed up for her so she could add them easily to her wheelchair backpack.

They were called back to order and a short seasonal staff meeting was held over coffee and dessert. Just at the end of the meeting Severus called on Minerva for her special agenda item.

"As a Head of House I am always pleased when one of my cubs does well on their examinations. Recently Hermione completed her NEWTs and I have her final grades. It is my pleasure to announce her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she advised before she moved round the table to where Hermione was sitting to give her a scroll and an envelope.

Opening the envelope Hermione got to read her grades on her exams and was shocked to find that she had received all Outstandings for all her subjects. Filius moved round to Hermione and gave her another gift along with a boxed medallion. "Today we are awarding you the Ravenclaw prize for your exceptional marks. The only other recipient in the last 100 years was our current headmaster when he graduated. By the way Severus she tied with you for your potions score but overall she has a higher total number of marks".

"That's because the witch has done every sodding subject and then some" he snarked. To which many of the staff laughed before he turned to Hermione to say his own congratulations. "Just so you are not surprised I thought I should let you know that your marks will be printed tomorrow in the Daily Prophet. They did it to me when I got the Ravenclaw prize. I did not want you to be surprised like I was," he advised her.

"So I can not seem to go a couple of days before getting back in news print. Do you think they will ever calm down about me?" she inquired hoping he would have some idea if she would ever not be living in a goldfish bowl.

"They will but you also need to develop a thicker skin to the barbs and arrows that you will attract. Jealous people often lash out those whom they don't understand or they believe don't have the right to be happy," he advised her thinking of her not so loyal friend the red headed walking food disposal, Ronald Weasley.

It was not all sweetness and light at the luncheon as the Slytherin Head of House Marcus Turner was muttering his annoyance about the focus on the young witch. "So what! She pass her exams you don't have to waste our time with this who ha!"

Xxxx

After flooing in from Hogwarts with Tinky, Hermione checked with Krecher and Winky that everything was ready for the mass arrivals of house guests who would be staying for the Christmas break. Some were work colleagues like Ken and Bonnie Thompson and others were considered family such as the Weasley Twins and Charlie. The older Weasley brothers were all apparently in the doghouse with their mother and had accepted Harry's invitation to his Orphan's Christmas House party. Harry was picking up the two first year orphans, Duncan and Ryan, from the station and then was going to take the boys shopping in Diagon Alley to help complete the Christmas shopping for the large household.

Hermione greeted the various guests as they arrived ticking them of from the master room allocation plan that they had. Tinky had whipped through her apartment and now it seemed to gleam and sparkle with Christmas decorations. Bonnie and Ken were in their guest suite and former members of the Order like Poppy, Minerva and Severus had all moved into rooms on the third floor. Charlie Weasley had arrived from Romania earlier in the day so after a nap he joined Hermione in the welcoming role helping to sort out the guests. Harry phoned to let Hermione know that he could do with a pick up on Charing Cross Road in about half an hour. Waving to Charlie she left the welcoming duty to him waving her keys as she headed out to the garage to go and get Harry and the two boys from Diagon Alley.

Driving in the car she enjoyed the relative peace that herself and the car radio created. She was still angry with Luna and she had recognised who it was that had blabbed from the details and quotes but she did not want to fight over Christmas. When she pulled up in Diagon Alley she observed that Luna was with Harry and the two first years and she really did not make a comment about anything on her way back to the house.

Herding the boys into the main house Hermione introduced the two Muggle born wizards to house elves. Krecher was excited to have Master Harry's guests arrive that he hustled them and Luna into the lift along with Harry and their shopping to the second floor.

Checking with Charlie and Tinky Hermione confirmed that most of the guests had arrived and there was only Draco and Pansy that they were waiting for to finish the list of arrivees.

Xxx

There was a phone call from Draco to Hermione and she just advised, "Bring her too. The more is the merrier. It seemed that Kingsley had given Draco an early Christmas present with the release of Narcissa from detention. When the Lady Malfoy arrived in her former family home she was surprised to be greeted warmly by Krecher and Hermione.

Taking the lead Hermione guided the Slytherin party into her apartment where she proceeded to ask Tinky to draw a bath for Narcissa. Pansy went out to the Floo and whipped out to do some urgent errands so that Narcissa had something nice to change into when she got out of the bath.

Xxx

Harry knew that Hermione was upset and little miffed at Luna over the article but it had really helped in the last week to challenge the perspectives of the wizarding world particularly about the truth of what the Daily Prophet was publishing. It seemed that the article had made people discuss the press and while some were readily accepting of the trash that Rita Skeeter had published like the sheep they where others in the magical community were more questioning.

Harry hoped that he would get back into her good books soon but he could not tell about what he knew was happening as he was only a junior Auror. Nope it had to come from someone well above his pay grade. Hopefully Kingsley would get all his ducks in a row soon and sort it out as he really missed their easy comradeship. He was worried about how morose she had become in the last week and the icy exchanges in the car journey back from Charing Cross Road were biting.


	32. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Rita Skeeter.**

Harry was glad to be going on shift on a Friday night before Christmas rather than staying at home with the current chill factor between himself and Mia. He knew things were underway but he could not say anything as it might blow the op not even to his best friend.

He had left Hermione and Tonks to run dinner, as he had to report at 7pm. Joy oh Joy patrolling Diagon Alley district on Friday night. To make it even worse it was the last Friday before Xmas so we were now talking about the staff Xmas parties, drinks and all sorts of get togethers all being held at the various bars and clubs in the London magical district. The cells were going to be busy tonight and he hoped he had enough portkeys for prisoner transfers as he was certainly going to earn his stripes with hard work. No one would be able to say that Harry Potter was an honorary Auror especially after he had done all the dirty jobs.

Xxxx

It had not gone unnoticed that the Daily Prophet had returned to sensationalism as it primary literary style. Attacking one of the Golden Trio and then suggesting that the brightest witch of her age was an attention seeking fan girl was something from outer space and what ever they were on Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted some cause it was some sort of delusion.

Earlier in the week Kingsley had sent young Harry Potter and his senior partner for the day into the ministry archives to identify overegged stories where Ms Skeeter had been the responsible author. There had been a number of articles identified and copied from the ministerial archives so that there was a case file for Ms Skeeter.

Xxx

At the meal break Harry got the news he wanted. Ms Skeeter was wanted by the MLE to provide assistance in an on going investigation. Reading between the lines the wording indicated that either there was not quite enough evidence yet or the MLE didn't want to tip their hand and announce there was a warrant out for the witch. With a smile Harry returned to the routine of dealing with the drunk and disorderly on a busy Friday night. Most were taken in custody for their own safety but there were a couple of brawls. There was a catfight in Knockturn Alley where his Senior just stood to the side as the two hags went at each other with their handbags after throwing up some protective shields. When they got to the point where they were falling off their heels with their handbag swings it was only then Senior Auror McKenzie threw a couple of stunners and cuffed the two witches before sending them with the charge sheet to this evenings Booking Sargent in the watch house with a portkey. They could not go into the watch house just yet as there was another Auror pair already in with their last batch of prisoners for the official processing.

Returning down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron Harry could not believe his luck when he recognised the peroxide blond locks in the fluorescent lime designer suit along with the red glasses that had obligatory bling on the wing arms. That and the scarlet talons and matching trout pout on her face. In attendance with her was Bozo the photographer who just liked to stick that camera in the most inappropriate places at all times. McKenzie whispered to him to go with the flow and play cool.

"So Aurors has it been a busy night for you tonight?" she enquired with that voice of dripping sarcasm. Oh how the mighty had fallen here is Harry Potter doing lowly drunk duty.

"Why don't you two tag along with us we have a bunch of prisoners to process so you can talk to the Watch house Sargent and get the scoop on those who have been disorderly. You know it is Christmas party night so there has been some really good gossip for you there" said McKenzie with a wink and a rub of his nose.

"Oh anyone juicy?" was the purr from Rita as she played with McKenzie's robes.

Leaning down to her he whispered in her ear, "Senior ministry officials, Magical Creatures, prominent pureblood families". Harry was watching her not hearing what McKenzie was saying but he could see it excited the witch. Harry tried not to loose his cookies over her response to his senior partner it was just a little two perverse for him to easily accept.

When the other team reappeared back in the district they sent a message down to Harry and McKenzie saying the Sarge wanted them back for processing.

"Are you coming Ms Skeeter?" inquired McKenzie holding out his arm for her like a pure blood gentleman.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" she replied fluttering her fake eyelashes at the Auror.

"Potter bring Ms Skeeter's photographer. Now hurry! I just love bossing the boy wonder around. It is just so much fun!" advised McKenzie with a smirk before breaking in to a laugh which was joined by Rita.

Using a Watch house Portkey they all appeared in front of the Watch house Sargent's desk.

"Ah Ms Skeeter can you pass your wand in for a minute so I can log you into the watch house area. Routine you understand" advised the Sargent after seeing the wink from McKenzie. The witch handed over her wand and he promptly bagged it as evidence. It was only then that Rita realised that this was not going to be a friendly visit. "I believe the head of the MLE would like a word. Senior Auror McKenzie please take her to interview room 4. Potter give me Bozo's gear and wand and he can go in room 5". It really sunk in that it wasn't a friendly chat when the Sargent handed over a couple pairs of magical suppression cuffs for both members of the press.

"You can do this!" exclaimed Bozo.

"You are both wanted for questioning in relation to an serious urgent investigation. We are just following procedures. Don't worry I make sure we look after your equipment properly but since you are in a watch house we have to log your gear. Don't you want to sort this out before the Christmas break nothing worse than doing paperwork over the holidays" advised the Sargent in that bored voice of a jobs worthy.

After placing them both in their interview rooms Harry was standing guard outside when the Watch House Sargent sent McKenzie back to him asking to send his corporeal patronus with a message for Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Xxxx

At the breakfast buffet the next morning in Grimmauld Place, Harry had a smile on his face that he could not keep off. There was nothing yet from the Ministry so he had to keep quite but it was hard to hide his excitement.

Krecher came into the open plan dining room area and brought a stack of Daily Prophet into the room and placing them on the coffee table. It appeared that the post owls had been making their deliveries. "Master needs to see the paper" advised the elf.

XXXX

**_Ms Granger making Fools out of the kind hearted_**

_By Rita Skeeter._

_It was with interest as a professional journalist for me to read the recent Quibbler article about Ms Granger. This article paints a completely different picture to Miss Granger to what we here at the Daily Prophet have observed over the years._

_A number of sources have confirmed that Ms Granger did not make friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley until after the infamous troll attack on Halloween of their first year. This is where the girl started to deceive others that we can confirm. Apparently she lied to Professor McGonagall about the incident and since then she has been using people for her own advantage. The callous ruthlessness was most certainly demonstrated when she obliviated her own parents and sent them to Australia. For someone who supposedly champions the protection of muggles were was the protections for her own parents when this witch turned her magic onto them._

_Even before the remove of her parents from the UK she was not a loving daughter as she certainly did not like spending time with them and apparently had been welcomed into the Weasley family home. Yes after wrecking her own family she tried to ingratiate herself into a wizarding family presumably thinking it would give her more of advantage in her later life as her Muggle parents were no longer useful._

_She has repeatedly used people to further her own goals and ensure that she receives the attention she desires. Now it appears she has broken up Miss Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter's long term relationship of over three years. Merlin only knows what happened in the almost 12 months that Harry Potter and Ms Granger were on the run only staying in a tent. It is well know that Muggle born magicals have loser morals than traditional families._

_Has the Editor of the Quibbler become enamoured with the young witch herself? It is known that Luna Lovegood the Quibbler owner's daughter also fought closely with the forces of the light so could the recent article in this pranksters journal just be over enthusiastic idolisation._

_Could this latest press coverage just be the renown that this glory hound of a witch wants to receive? We here at the Daily Prophet had no complaints from her about the recent articles so if we were wrong she has had ample opportunity to address any issues. I Rita Skeeter can attest that all the facts have been double checked with more than one primary source unlike the Quibbler article which appears to be bites from Miss Lovegood or some other similar positioned individual within the Order of Phoenix._


	33. That's It I am going to Hex her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 33: That's It I am going to Hex her**

To say that Hermione was not happy was a little bit of an understatement. When she saw the Skeeter article the swearing started and this was where the rest of the household including the guests finally learned that Miss Hermione Granger had a mouth. Who knew that Miss Prim and Proper could swear like a sailor or should that be a sailor and a trooper combined together cause she would certainly make the average sailor blush with the broad and detailed vocabulary she seemed to have when describing the retribution she was going to have on the despicable bug better known as Rita Sodding Skeeter. The hysterical rant when on in a room full of witches and wizards who had been stunned to silence at the performance that the brains of the golden trio was providing them. Pansy decided that it was time to act and threw a stupefy at Hermione so she could take her back to her room.

"Professor Snape I do believe we need a calming draft or two would you not agree" advised the Princess of Slytherin to her former Head of House.

"I am sure I can find something suitable," advised Professor Snape with a bit of a grin. Ms Granger had certainly been creative in her discussion about the forms of retribution she was going to get on the insufferable woman.

At that point the stunned silence wore off the room and everyone started to talk animatedly. Something this time had to be done about Skeeter. Luna breezed into the lounge area looking absolutely calm and sat down next to Harry.

"So Harry are you going to inform the rest of the room that the Ministry has already started to work on the problem and today's article was the last nail in the coffin for Ms Skeeter's journalistic career and I would not think that the management of the Daily Prophet will survive this either" said the blonde before delicately sipping her tea.

"I cant cause I am not part of the investigation but I agree Rita has certainly cooked her goose and I don't think I will let Mia alone with her in the same room" advised the boy wonder.

Xxxx

Severus Snape decided that they needed to get Poppy in to help administer the calming draughts to Miss Granger. He wasn't sure that they wouldn't get hexed for her removal back to her apartment. When he showed her the paper and she saw the grasp the witch concerned had on her wand she agreed that the calming draught would have to be intravenously rather than oral administration. This witch was rigid with fury after they had finited the stupefy.

Luna came into the bedroom with Pansy and Draco to talk to Hermione. Even though Hermione had the calming draught she still had a tongue which was working and she applied it with some vitriol at Luna letting all the hurt of the last week out at the girl. Hermione was still worked up and turned it on to the others who were in the room. Hearing the heated verbal discussion after seeing Poppy back to breakfast, Severus came in to find that Hermione was getting agitated all over again.

Coming into the bedroom he could see Tinky was crying in the corner worried about her Miss Mia. He had to use his worst angry professor tone to break through the shouting. He pointed to the three standing and barked at them to sit down. When Hermione attempted to start round 2 of the venting of her spleen he looked at her and said "Hush now, We are now going to discuss the issue as adults and talk about the options we have here". He had knocked the wind out of her sails.

Xxx

Kingsley flooed into Grimmauld Place and on hearing Krecher welcoming the Minister of Magic Harry ran out into to the entranceway looking at him with a hopeful face.

"I am here on official business do you think you could escort me to Hermione" he asked. When Harry said follow him he did so and they entered the apartment knocking on doors on the way trying to get the attention of everyone in the apartment. There was a hello to Narcissa who was in the private sitting room before a knock on Hermione's bedroom door.

Opening the door Harry put his head in "I have a senior Ministry official Severus here to see Mia. I believe that the business is important and relevant to the current matter you are discussing". Upon being granted entry Harry was hopeful this news would cheer Hermione up.

"Hi ya Mia I am here on official business so first I need you to sign some paperwork for me. I have the deformation complaint work and we are going to also launch a couple of civil actions as well. Ah Miss Lovegood you are here as well. Harry needs to sign this set of paperwork. Now what can I tell you. Miss Rita Skeeter and her photographer were taken into custody late last night from Diagon Alley to assist the MLE with their inquiries. The journalist with this paperwork and everything else will be in court this afternoon. We will also be charging and laying civil suits against the editor and the owners of the Daily Prophet. We are taking them to the cleaners" advised Kingsley.

After chewing her lip for a bit Hermione finally spoke "Do you think I can have a newspaper for Christmas please Santa Kingsley?" After this comment there was a rippling of laughter round the room and she gave a smirking grin at Severus.

"If I own the paper and have the executive editorial control I can put in a general manager to act as the day to day controller who I trust to follow my editorial policies. Pansy can you go and get Narcissa for me while you take Kings, Harry and Draco out to lodge the relevant additional paperwork to support me," she advised watching them fall into her orders.

"Luna come here please" and the blonde witch came round to the side of the bed where she patted. "I am sorry that I lashed out at you can you please forgive me I did not realise that you had a plan. I was hurt by Monday's article, as you know I don't want to talk about my situation or my personal life. I understand that it was part of grand plan and you really did not have much time to put it into place. Please the next time you are going to do meddling in my life please talk to me about it first" Hermione asked before reaching out and hugging Luna tightly. "I am sorry that I have been a bad friend to you this week".

There were some tears and then Narcissa came into the room with Pansy. "Tinky do you think we can have morning tea or an early light luncheon in the front garden room?"

"Certainly Miss Mia" advised the elf who was much happier now that her Miss Mia sounded happier.

"Miss Granger you requested my presence?" enquired Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Call me Mia please Madam Malfoy. I was wondering what your plans were now that you have been released?" inquired Hermione.

"I don't really know. I was for many years the quintessential politician's wife but I don't want to sit round for the next five years waiting for Lucius. I don't believe that I would easy slip back into my previous charity work since I am a tarnished woman and it would not be good for the public relations of the charities to be associated with me. I was going to use the next couple of months while Draco was in school to find out where and what I have available to me. I might go back and do further training. I really cannot see myself unoccupied. I am one of these people that have to be kept busy," advised Narcissa in a slightly dejected voice. While she may not be in prison any more the future was looking bleak for her. It was going to be a long and lonely road for her while she was waiting for her husband's release from prison.

"What would you want to do if you could do anything at all Cissy?" inquired Severus.

"I really don't know. I am good at organisation and the management of house elves for events. I have some experience at estate management and I always took an interest in the politics of the Wizengamot. Can I ask why you are so interested in this please?" queried Narcissa, as she was curious to what was going on.

"They are all necessary skills for the role of General Manager," advised Luna as she helped Hermione transfer from the bed into her wheel chair.

"Oh that would be a sweet revenge" smirked Severus. Pansy and Cissy were going "What What"

"It is not definitive yet as it depends on the outcome in the courts this afternoon and the next couple of weeks. But how do you feel about working for me as the General Manager and Executive Editor of the Daily Prophet when they go bankrupt for the libel and defamation. Draco told me it was you who taught him to read and write. I have even read some of your short stories so I think you have the skill set required. I need a strong woman to take the control of horribly disorganised organisation and clean house.

Xxxx

The small group had an interesting luncheon and Hermione advised her legal counsel, Mr Gambol, what was going on. He was a famous pureblood lawyer who Twins had introduced to her. At 1pm the Wizengmot was holding a special court session on a Saturday to deal with a number of cases before the Christmas break. Rita Skeeter spluttered and carried on but knew her number was up when she saw who the lawyer for the prosecution was. She was only left with a public defence lawyer as the Daily Prophet Owner when he had received his own summons had dropped her like a hot potato refusing to pay for her legal counsel.

By the end of the session Rita was going to be doing 5 years for being an unregistered animagus, deformation, publication fraud, and citing public panic. She was also required to pay reparations and court costs for the civil actions. The former not readily known owner of the Daily Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe, also found himself bankrupt and having a hefty legal bill to pay. He got the really thick end of the stick as everyone knew him as the Editor but they did not realise he was the owner as well. He had been hiding that fact for about 50 years but that explained his self assurance when people had attempted to threaten him as the Editor saying they would be taking it to the owner. Barnabas Cuffe also joined Rita on her trip to Azkaban for a number of years of residence. The court appointed the Goblin Nation through Gringott's in the recovery of funds to cover the cost of court and the payment of fines and reparation. All in all it was a very nice present for Hermione. The first issue of the new Daily Prophet was a little thin but covered the new direction that the newspaper was going in was pulled together with the assistance of Luna and most of Harry's guests so that there was a paper for Christmas Eve.


	34. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Christmas Eve**

Hermione and Harry with Remus, Tonks and Teddy visited the Burrow briefly in the morning to have a meeting with Arthur Weasley as the Head of the Family as they needed sort out what they were going to do about the youngest two of the family.

Molly gave Hermione a particularly frosty greeting when she entered the Burrow. When the Matriarch attempted to boss Hermione and Harry round it was then that Hermione snapped reminding her that she was an adult who worked for a living and paid her own bills. "Don't you speak to me like that to me you scarlet hussy you should respect your elders" whined the woman who had formally acted like a mother to her friend Harry.

"I see where your youngest son and daughter have got their self centred opinions from, their mother who thinks nothing of firing off yet another howler to embarrass her own children or take the same tone with two children who are not hers to interfere with. My mother is dead and you will never replace her. Hermione here has been loyal since day one unlike your fool of a son. He has been repeatedly disloyal to me for years? Did he tell you that he abandoned Hermione and I during the horcrux hunt because he was hungry?

And well if Hermione is a scarlet hussy your daughter is the slag of Hogwarts. She doesn't love me she just sees me as bank account and a way to have fame and glory by being my bed warmer. I have a girlfriend and we are quite serious, I believe you have been given the summons for the civil charges against Ginny and Ronald. I want them both to leave Hermione and I alone or I will call in the life debt that they both have with me.

I am sorry it has come to this Arthur but your children and your spouse need to learn anger management and boundaries," advised the young man.

Hermione was bouncing Teddy on her lap and he was blowing raspberries at her. It had been pre-planed that the weakest would be together so the rest of the group could provide the best protection. Tonks and Remus both had their wands secretly ready for action since they had arrived in the Burrow, particularly when Molly started screeching. Hermione had also slipped her wand to where it was easily grab if hexes started flowing.

Arthur agreed that something had to be done about Ginny, Ron and Molly. "As Head of the Family I am ordering you Molly Prewitt Weasley to St Mungo's where you will undergo treatment. Ginny and Ronald will be joining you there as inpatients when they return tonight. If you disobey me on this I will throw you and the two youngest children out of the family so mote it be" snapped Arthur leading everyone to the floo.

Xxxx

Hermione, Harry and the Lupins returned to Grimmauld Place and Hermione took herself off to her bedroom she was emotionally exhausted and her back and hips were killing her. The sciatic pain had flared up. The more emotionally upset the individual was the higher the uncontrolled pain levels were. Hermione was already on her third oxynorm (her breakthrough opioid medication) for the day and she still was dancing on the ceiling due to the amount of pain she was experiencing.

At 5pm that afternoon Arthur sent through a note to the house advising that Ginny and Ron had now been admitted to St Mungo's. Hopefully everything was going to get sorted over the two weeks of the Christmas holiday break. Even though it was dark Hermione had rugged up and taken herself outside hoping that the change in environment would provide a suitable change of mental perspective. Looking up in the clear night she was starting to see the evening stars come out even with the light pollution of London.

Severus had seen her wheel out into the main garden from where he was seated. He needed some quite as the house was full to the brim. "Hermione are you feeling alright?" he inquired when he saw the anguish in her face.

"I am just missing my parents Severus. Christmas was always going to be one of the hardest times of the year for me. Today was my mother's birthday and the celebration of Christmas was always a special family time. We always went out to dinner for her birthday on Christmas Eve and then together we would go to Midnight Mass. I just miss them so much" she explained.

"Would you like to go with me to Midnight Mass tonight at Westminster Cathedral?"

"Yes thank you Severus that would be nice. I suppose we must go in and start the festivities come and help me be bossy to the boys and Harry as we decorate the tree."

There was much laughter and joy in the ballroom that had been set up with a 16 foot Christmas tree. Tinky, Winky and Krecher were leading the decorating directions. The ballroom had been sectioned off into two and they had laid out large thick plush carpets along with a scattering of comfortable seating round the fireplace. There was a table ready for the day all prepared for the Christmas Luncheon. Duncan, Ryan, Luna and others had all been put to work helping the elderly elf round the house and they were excited for Christmas.

As they were finishing up decorating the tree before going upstairs to the living and open plan dining room Hermione asked the two boys if they would like to join Headmaster and herself at midnight mass.

"I didn't think wizards celebrated with church services and all that," explained Ryan.

"Pureblood families may follow the old ways but many also follow the traditions of their first generation spouses. As a result there are some families who follow a combined tradition," explained the Headmaster.

"My parents were Catholic are we going to a Catholic church?" inquired Ryan.

"Yes we are going to Westminster Cathedral Miss Mia's parents were also Catholic as well and I have always enjoyed the choir at service at the Cathedral," advised Severus as they travelled up in the lift to the first floor.

After dinner the boys were sent to bed so that they could get some sleep while the various members of the household got down to the last minute gift wrapping. Every one had placed their stocking on the mantle of the ballroom fireplace. Bonnie had been a key person in organising the stockings. Narcissa had pulled Severus in to a dance with her when he came to see if she was organised to go to Mass and he had seen the longing in Hermione's face. Just then the boys clattered down the stairs and it appeared that there was a large group now joining Severus and Hermione attending Midnight Mass.

Hermione levered herself out of her chair and shrunk it before levitating the shrunken item into her coat pocket. Holding onto Severus the group worked out how they were going to get to Westminster. Severus had long ago made a friend with one of the Canons of the Cathedral and it was his office that the group were going to be appariting into tonight. Tinky was going to be busy shuttling everyone to the Canon's office as only Severus had been there before.

It was during the Carols that Hermione learnt that Severus had a lovely singing voice and he was not the only one who could sing. Apparently Ryan had been in his local church choir and Filius Flitwick was busy recruiting him for the Hogwarts' Choir when they returned to Grimmauld Place for a hot chocolate before bed.


	35. Christmas Wishes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Christmas Wishes**.

The hot chocolate had been served and the boys had been given one gift to open early. They had managed to get the rowdy crowd off to their beds. Severus had been watching Hermione through the service and when they returned. He could see that she had been putting on a brave front and it wouldn't be long before the waterworks would start. However the young witch was very good at hiding her emotions and acting strong for others so many of the household guests had not realised that there was anything wrong. She had sent many of them up to their beds and now it was just the two elves, the Headmaster and the witch sitting in the open plan family room.

Hermione and Kretcher were going over their order of actions for Christmas day to make sure that everything was lined up and there was nothing that could go wrong. It was like a finally crafted battle plan that Severus was listening.

"Right Kretcher, you toddle off now. Tinky can you do a last tidy up of these mugs so there is no extra work tomorrow. Then you can toddle off to. I will turn the lights off when I leave I am just going to read her for a while so I don't disturb the rest of the guests in my apartment.

After watching Tinky tootle off to do the dishes, Severus pour himself a fire whiskey from the well stocked bar. "So Miss Mia are you going to tell me the truth. There is nothing wrong about crying it helps release endorphins. You can't keep bottling it up. Why don't you tell me a little more about your mother?"

The witch breathed out deeply and appeared to be doing breathe control exercise to control her emotions he could see the moisture being barely held back by her lashes. It made her chocolate flecked with gold and cinnamon eyes glisten. Finally there was a drip of a tear onto her right cheek. She did not acknowledge it. It was like she had not felt the dampness of the tear on her cheek while she was fighting the emotional pain that she had back from flooding out of her.

"I loved my mother even though she couldn't always protect me from by abusive drunk father. When I was little she would tell me wonderful stories and it was her that started my love of potions. She would take me ingredient collecting and it was always a wonderful adventure. She would answer my questions show me the hidden secrets of the natural world and basically make a chore a marvellous mother and child bonding moment" explained the dark dour man who very rarely ever spoke about his childhood and his family.

"Thank you Headmaster you are most kind to share that with me" said the witch before lapsing back into silence.

"What sort of things would she brew with ingredients she collected?" inquired the witch after a while. The tear was sill sitting glistening on her cheekbone.

"We are off duty now I have told you to call me Severus time and time again" he implored her with some light hearted frustration.

Hermione looked at her watch before she quietly said " Merry Christmas Severus. Yesterday was my Mother's birthday we were never allowed to give combined presents just because it was the day before Christmas. I probably get my love of reading from her. She noticed that I had taught myself to read about the age of three and strongly encouraged my reading habit.

I probably get my curiosity from both of them. Dad was always tinkering. He would always patiently answer my Whys." At hearing this Severus chuckled. The witch continued on stating, "He would do academic projects just for fun of it. While we mainly watched or really listened to informative TV programs such as programs like Time Team cause we also all were multitasking with a book or something. Yet that was balanced with everyone's love of cartoons. We really did not watch much TV each night when compared to other families but we did read. When we had holidays we would have a family storybook. I think I was about 6 when Dad read the Hobbit as our Christmas storybook that year.

Mum was a knitter. She could knit, read and watch TV all at the same time. I have attempted to teach myself to knit as I wanted to help the house elves but I did not want do poorly at something she did so well. I find knitting so relaxing thanks to the repeatitive movements that I think Mrs Weasley is cheating for using magic. I never said it to Ron but Mrs Weasley's knitting is not all that great. It could be that she is too busy churning items out to keep the family warm but she cannot fit a pattern to someones physical dimensions for peanuts. Did your Mum knit?" she asked the quiet man hopping that she was not too intrusive.

"You have to remember I grew up in the 1970s. Cheap Mass produced clothing was something relatively new. My Mum was what you call a post World War II baby boomer and so of course she could knit thanks to shortage of money in her household. They were forced to live with muggle economies such as rationing and that since they were that poor family of a wizarding family. My Maternal Grandfather was the youngest son of the cadet branch of the family. So Mum applied her thifty make do and mend skills for me.

She would go and by a good woollen jumper at the local opportunity shop and then unwind it to get wool which she would then work up for me. She tried to keep me in natural fibre clothes. She was strictly anti synthetic fibres with me. That may have been due to my accidental magic and my father. When she had her mini herbals business in the neighbourhood for pin money she would keep a percentage saved up for the key dates of the year. The seasonal jumble sales at the rich peoples churches.

When the mill shut down and my father lost his job he fell further into the bottle. He put the kibosh on her herbal business cause no wife of Tobias Snape was going to show him up" explained the wizard who was getting the most help from this conversation him or her. It certainly had been cathartic for him to speak about the past.

"I am sorry about your father and making you speak about it," advised the quiet witch. She really did not have anything to complain about she was thinking. My parents loved me and encouraged me.

"It is good to talk about it. I have learnt that it is not a good idea to bottle feelings" explained Severus. He had finished his drink and now he was watching the flames in the fire.

"Severus can I get a hand please with things. Come over here and see if you can spot anything missing" bossed the witch. When he moved to sit on the same couch as her she suddenly turned to grip him in a strong hug. "Thank you for being my friend tonight Severus" she advised him before she released him. She gave a surprisingly strong hug.

"Now it is time for bed for both us as we have to be up and fresh like daisies in the morning" she advised him before quickly transferring back into her wheel chair and pulling her wand out to bank the fire. "Ready" she asked after he applied a lumus to his wand before waving her own wand to activate the light switch. With a lumus of her own she then wheeled herself back into her apartment and tucked herself into her bed.

Laying there in the dark she cried for lost family, for Severus childhood and for what she called her lost future. She had wanted to experience the grand romance, marriage and then children. Crying in the bed she wished she could have a future like her lost dreams.

Before long her alarm clock rang and it was time to get up. It felt like a remarkable short amount of time since she had turned in the evening before. She really did not feel refreshed. Reminding herself that she just had to take it one step at the time. She could survive the day and the rest of her life by just working on moving one foot at time. If she looked at the whole picture she would be overwhelmed by the daunting reality that she had ahead of her. So by taking it in small chunks to get her from one hour to the next she hopped that she would be able to cope with the trials and tribulations.

After a quick shower using the bath chair she dressed in her Santa's elf outfit. She had a peaked cap with a bells on the tip which had mock trim of fur round the brim. On top of her long sleeved red T-shirt she pulled on a sage green jacket that had slashes in the sleeve s and the fronts so the red of her shirt could be seen. The jacket was made out of a woollen felt that had also been used for her hat. There were bells sown into the jacket sleeves so she jingled when she moved. She even had elfin slippers with the curved toes with the bells. The muggle born would get her costume but she wasn't sure if the rest would.

Leaving her apartment she met up with the three house elves in the main kitchen. Together they had already started on the preparation of the main meal for the day. The goose according to Kretcher was already stuffed and in the oven. The vegetables prepped and the trays ready for when they should be placed in the oven. The pudding was plopping nicely on the stove in the double boiler. The ham was glazed.

Breakfast was started and the guests would soon be waking to the smell of a fully traditional English cooked breakfast. There was black and white pudding, two types of sausages Cumberland and boiled Saveloy. Fried tomato, onions, chops. Mushrooms in butter. Three types of Eggs: fried, poached and scrambled. They had large range of sauces in to cater for the different regional favourites. So there was red, HP Brown, Lea and Perrins Worchestershire, BBQ, chilli and tabasco. Not a good idea to eat this type of meal every day of the year but on a special occasion there was certainly no reason why you could not have it as a treat. Hermione stayed with Kretcher in the Kitchen who was loading up the bainmaire trays while the two elfesses when and dug the lazy bones out for their breakfast.

The elves had gotten into Christmas spirit as well and they were all wearing red santa hats so Hermione was not the only one in a Christmas costume. Remus, Tonks and Teddy were the first down from upstairs and all three of them were wearing reindeer antlers. There was a warm welcome between the four of them. Teddy reached out for Hermione with his arms demanding that she held him. Next they heard a small herd of elephants so it must be the boys running on the stairs. It turned out to be three boys. Hermione had included Harry in this use of the term as he was right there running with them full of excitement followed by Luna who was wearing her radish earrings and sedately walking down the stairs. It did not take long for the rest of the guests to arrive from either her apartment or the third floor those two elfess seemed to be tag teaming the sleepy heads.

When people arrived downstairs it was just a case of directing them to the warmed plates, bainmaire trays and the cutlery holders. Hermione placed serving spoon of mushrooms, one savaloy sausage and two poached eggs on her plate for her breakfast when she realised that she needed to work out a way of wheeling herself one handed while holding cutlery, a warm plate of food and a mug of irish breakfast tea. Umm. Suddenly a hand took the plate from her and the other picked up her mug along with another. "Good morning Hermione why don't you head over and claim a spot for us. I will follow you". It was Severus. He had two plates in one hand and the two mugs in the other.

Tonks just looked at the Professor's dexterity with a wishful look on her face. She did not have to have speak to ask her question of "how can you do that?"

"I would work in the pub as the glassie waiter cum dishwasher during my summers holidays. It was one of the jobs that I would do to have some money in the house. I would work their tick down to a reasonable level at the local corner store. So you can put it down to part of my misspent youth," explained the Professor.

For the adults this Christmas breakfast was a nice repast while for the children and the adults who were child like in their behaviour it was a painful wait in the way of the main event. Hermione had to rebuke Harry for scarfing his food. "You are not Ronald Weasley you have better table manners than that you are leading the two boys astray".

Draco laughed at her tone that got him a dig in his ribs with an elbow from Pansy, a look from Narcissa and a raised eyebrow from his godfather Severus. Hermione glanced over to him before returning to eating her meal. It was a precise order of precedence that she had for the consumption of her selection that intrigued Severus. She ate her eggs first, then the sausage and finally the mushrooms. He had never seen her purposely do the individual focus before so there must story behind it.

When the boys couldn't seemed sit still any longer in their seats Hermione asked them to take all the empty plates into the kitchen. Once they had cleared all the dishes she sent them upstairs with Harry who had orders to supervise the choppers detail. Severus was confused by her use of the term choppers and he was not the only one. Minerva finally had to ask, "What is Choppers detail?"

"Post breakfast wash up where it is expected that you brush your teeth for the requisite two and half minutes using the correct technique as recommended by the British Dental Association. Mouthwash and flossing are mandatory. Remember, my parents were dentists. I have always encouraged good oral hygiene habits" explained the witch.

"Kretcher why don't you go and do a last minute check of todays lounge area. Winky you have the job of supervising Remus, Severus and Filius who are on dish and pot detail. Ladies I would ask you to collect any items you deem need to and then can you join me on the next floor down in the ballroom so we can get situated for the traditional gift exchange. Tinky will be on call to help anyone who needs assistance with the moving any parcels. Well this Santa's helper is off to do her own choppers detail," advised the young witch before she wheeled herself back to her own apartment to do her own abolitions. Tonks took Teddy upstairs to deal with his nappy. It really wasn't very long before everyone had gathered round the Christmas tree in the ballroom sitting the comfortable couches.

"Right now lets get down to the order of business. Ryan and Duncan you are here by deputised to be Santa's helpers today. Can you make sure that everyone gets one present to unwrap we will then do a quick show and tell before going for the next round of goodies. Got it, good get to it," advised Hermione.


	36. House Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 36: House Party**

The rest of Christmas was a wonderful celebration of friends and family. There were gag gifts, there were helpful gifts and then there were gifts that were given for the joy of giving. Hermione received some of her favourites books but she also received gifts that remembered that she was a girl.

From Harry Hermione received a beautiful amber necklace. The pendant seemed to have tiny flowers captured in the ancient pitch. There were things like bubble bath and relaxing salts. There was a lovely set of finely hand worked handkerchiefs from Tinky. It was not just the humans in the house who received gifts but also the house elves. Krecher was most impressed with the knitted patch blanket for his bed to keep him warm on cold nights. Harry presented all three elves with their very own goblin vault keys.

For the school professors they received minor personal gifts but then were given a gift that reflected their desires for the school. McGonagall got a full set of Clean Sweeps for every house so the terrible decrepit brooms currently in service could be retired. Hopefully, at the next bonfire night if possible. For the former duelling champion the school was given 10 top of the line practice dummies.

Filius was excited to have them and by the end of the day had drummed up considerable support amongst the staff and former students to restart the Hogwarts Duelling Club. With the former grand master in charge there were certain that in the next couple of years there would be Hogwarts alumni standing on tournament podiums.

The news from the Burrow in relation to Molly and the two youngest Weasleys it appeared there was some good and some not so good. Molly was going to have treatment as an outpatient for Anger Management. Hopefully the intensive 6 weeks course would address her behaviours.

Ginny it turned out had never been assessed or treated after the possession of Tom Riddle in her first year. The childhood fantasies encouraged by a deluded mother had further been twisted by the possession. With a regime of potions and some long term counselling with a mind healer there was hope for the youngest. She had developed a possessive obsession about the boy who lived and not the real young man called Harry James Potter.

On the other hand Ron was incurable he was just a natural prat. He had dipped out on the genetic pool and got mush for brains. It was possible the brains from the Battle in the Department of Mysteries had done further damage to him but the mediwitches at St Mungo's were doubtful.

By the time the Orphans Christmas House Party had finished there had been a reunion between two Black sisters and some peace made amongst former enemies. Andromeda (Andy) joined the house party late, as she had not been well after the death of her husband Ted. She felt that she could not face the house on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day as she was just so glum and she did not want to spoil anyone else's Christmas. Andy Tonks had travelled in the last week to visit Ted's extended family at a reunion that was held in Canada. There were many there she had not seen since their wedding but old links had been made. Hopefully in the summer some of Nymphadora's Muggle cousins would be coming to England to visit so Ted's family would still have contact with his child and grandchild.

The trip to Canada had been closure for Andy. She could now focus on the next generation of Tonks her grandson and name sake of her husband little Teddy Lupin. Dora had not told her mother yet about the next baby and this was one Christmas present that helped to make the sad Grandmother smile again.

There was some betting going on behind the scenes with the Weasley Twins holding the book over the romances of the 8th years, other staff members and other former students of Hogwarts.

The two young orphans had a lovely time in the mixed household and Harry had the greatest joy from helping his fellow orphans out from the same situation he was in 8 years ago. Talking to the two boys they were thankful that this Christmas they were with friends and with relief the pair of them accepted an invitation to stay with Harry during the Summer. On their return to Hogwarts the two boys could not how much their lives had changed in the last six months and particular over the three weeks of Christmas. Before Hogwarts both of them had been in different orphanages thanks to deaths of their family.

Pansy and Draco had been watching the slowly budding friendship between Severus and Hermione. Severus was always there to help her such as during a buffet serving of breakfast. Narcissa agreed with her son and his lover that the match of Severus and Hermione would be a good one but warned that path to romance would be a difficult one as both of them had issues. He had been hung up on Lily Evans and his role, as a spy for so many years wearing the glamours of the greasy git of the dungeon had not helped in his self confidence.

The reality was Severus had been alone for years and he had built strong defensive walls. For Hermione she had to come to terms with her new reality. She had to take her disability on as a fundamental component of her personality. Her previous outlook, dreams and desires all now had to be tempered with the new reality of her disability.

Until her disability became just a descriptive feature of the young woman's psyche like her famous mane of hair the young woman would be slightly damaged goods. Like Severus Hermione also had strong barriers the often managed to hide her low self confidence thanks to the many years of bullying she had endured. Her forceful personality that could come across as bossiness was really a shield that she used to hide behind. She was very loyal and had a kind heart but individuals like Ron had belittled her all too often.

Talking about the two Narcissa was horrified to hear the hate filled actions that her own child had done to the young woman. She found out the truth about how Draco received his broken noise that he came home with at the end of the third year.

"Quidditch my arse!" snorted the pure blooded matron. If Draco had been such a horrible boy to her at school she would have done more than just punch his lights out she would have hexed him to Timbuktu and back again. The Black family had some very creative hexes in their family grimoire.

Time spent with the older Black women had enabled Harry to learn more about his extended family and for him to realise that he did have some family still alive through his Black grandmother.

There were visitors to 12 Grimmauld Place and there was much laughter. It seemed that the former Defence Association were often in residence. On one cold but surprisingly bright sunny day during the holiday there was a pick up match or two of Quidditch. Ryan saw a different perspective of the Deputy Headmistress when she was on a broom. It turned out that Minerva McGonagall was a former Seeker and Gryffindor Team Captain. The stern teacher was completely different when she was on a broom and on the same team as you that was currently trying to put down a mostly Slytherin Team that included the current Headmaster playing beater and Harry Potter as an honorary Slytherin chaser.

While there was noisy fun filled activities there were also periods of comfortable quiet. In the evening Bonny Thompson could be seen leading a woman's handicraft circle based on one of the couches in the family room near the fire. This lovely lady had been the one to knit all the guests their Christmas stockings that had been hung on the mantle of the ballroom fire. The filling of the stockings had been a joint project of Hermione, Winky, Pansy, Tinky, Tonks and Bonny. Narcissa had joined the stocking filling committee late but from her participation in this female committee she had come to know her boss, Miss Mia, a little better. Working for the young lady with her new editorial control had already made a considerable improvement to the former red top rag. Narcissa also felt valued and that she had a future.

It had been a learning exercise for all the pure bloods when it came to Hermione's obligatory Terry's Chocolate Orange addition to each stocking. Draco cringed when Hermione demonstrated the correct way of breaking open this delectable Muggle traditional treat it reminded him too much of the crack to his face which resulted in painful reconstruction of his nose and cheekbones. Harry asked Narcissa to select a set of rooms on the third floor and they would always be hers. As a Black there would always be a place for her in the ancestral Black home.

Xxx

For New Years Minerva McGonagall was insistent that the house was first footed. She bossed her dark haired colleague outside into the cold before midnight and ensured that he had the traditional gifts ready in his pockets so he could properly ensure that the households had financial prosperity, food, flavour, warmth and good cheer. Ryan was deputised and he got to first foot Harry's apartment. There was much entertainment that evening after the ritual had been completed for the house and the three family apartments. Duncan was called upon to first foot the elf dorm area as he was the smallest and Krecher gleamed at the sight of the bottle of aged whisky provided the Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva explained the history of the ritual and the symbolic mean of the coins, loaves of bread, salt, coal and bottle of whiskey. After the last couple of years Harry was quiet happy to have someone wish him good fortune cause if it had been anything like the last 8 years he certainly needed it.

Xxx

On the return to the castle and her suit of rooms there Hermione felt a little lost as she had gotten used to being one of the organisers of the household and now it was out of her control. The Hogwart house elves had a lovely holiday visiting different places round the world and enjoying their Christmas presents. The Headmaster had supported the purchases of most of their wish list that Minerva had helped collate.

With the students and all the human population of the school out of the building for the three weeks had enabled the Headmaster to have the goblin nation in to undertake an upgrade to the warding along with some remodelling which could not have been done earlier. Poppy Pomfrey on her return to her infirmary found that there had been a considerable remodelling of her premises updating the facility to the 21st Century. If the scream of happiness and the flat out sprint by the mature lady was a sight to see then many were not sure how to describe the hug and kiss that the Headmaster acquired in the Great Hall from the Matron. Who knew that the Headmaster could blush? He was giving a good impression of Rudolph the red nose reindeer.


	37. Back to the Grindstone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Back to the Grindstone**

Life in the castle quickly turned back to the normal routine. January the 9th passed quietly for the students but for those in the teaching lounge it was a different story. Minerva McGonagall had struck. They were having a Birthday shing ding for Severus with or without him. It was an interesting Sunday morning for Hermione as she was woken by the sheer number of door openings of the teacher's lounge doorway and the main entrance to the teacher's wing that in the end she went to investigate what was going on. She promptly found that she was put to work blowing up green, black and white balloons by Pansy who was deputising as Minerva's decorator.

There was already a gift table set up and it appeared that most of Slytherin House had sent a gift to the Headmaster that explained the frequent usage of the doors as individuals each arranged their delivery of their parcels. Somehow Minerva had got Marcus Turner to man the top table for lunch and then got Narcissa in to plan Severus' birthday luncheon with the castle elves who were quiet keen to thank the Headmaster for his generosity at Christmas.

Pansy had let slipped during the Christmas break that the Headmaster's birthday was in early January so Hermione had not been unprepared. One of the group excursions during the holidays was to the Old Spitalfields Market and it was there that Hermione found a lovely antique Naturalist Field guide for the United Kingdom which had hand coloured lithographs in top condition. Seeing the Field guide and remembering the love of nature that Severus mother had given him she felt it highly appropriate as a gift. People would tend to give him potion related gifts but this was about another interest rather than one everyone associated with the Headmaster.

Hermione knew about everyone having a one track mind about an individual and how it got boring pretty quickly gift wise. Everyone associated books with her and most of the time it was book vouchers or the latest best seller that was given to her. That was one of the reasons why she was so touched by the range of gifts she had received at Christmas. Now that she knew more about the man she wanted to give him a gift that would be well received.

The birthday boy was dragged into the Teachers Lounge by Minerva with the aid of Poppy Pomfrey and when he saw the birthday's greeting sign Hermione could see that he wanted to flee. She gave him a nod of understanding sympathy. The luncheon was not over the top but the former spy really did not like the attention. After calling Slinky to start a thank you list Severus knuckled down to the opening of his gifts. There was much appreciation for the gifts when they were opened in a show and tell production. When Severus opened Hermione's gift there was a look from the man that made her take a startled breathe. In the post luncheon haze Hermione managed to disappear from the lounge and found herself wondering what the look meant. Had she offended him with her book? She had thought he would like it. She could not understand why he had given her that strange look.

Hermione had started her distance and flexible learning course in the third week of January so she really did not have much time to dwell on the birthday gift but she still felt a little disconcerted in the presence of the Headmaster. He had written her a particularly nice thank you note but it gave her no clue about what that look was about.

The salon atmosphere of the teachers lounge helped to increase the number of academic papers generated by Hogwarts. Besides the individual papers the cross skilling had resulted in more inter subject papers being generated and the school had started to rebuild its international reputation.

Thanks to the success of the schools financial committee through projects like MAZE the schools finances were improving and further spending for the rebuilding of the school could be undertaken. The Joint venture with Lovegood Publishing was starting to see a greater sharing of information as well as providing more resources for the students, the school and the wider community. The laptop scheme was generating a good income to support the school infrastructure developments.

Headmaster Severus Snape Grand Plan was starting to provide benefits for the school. The fields that were put back into production last June had helped with the schools cash flow problems. The additional greenhouse production had ensured that the potions labs were all well stocked and where possible additional production was sold into the open market. The next big project for the Academic Salon was the generation of ideas for the selection of crops before the start of Spring. The rebuilding of the school would have to be in phases but it was a case of what could be done when like the school infirmary being done of the Christmas break.

The Goblin refurbishment of the Slytherin Chamber of Secrets had finally been completed. The refurbishment had produced an indoor health and fitness complex that included a thermally heated Olympic size swimming pool. There was a sauna room but also importantly was a SAD light room. Living in a Scottish Castle for nine months a year it should be expected that there are going to be some mood problems and hormonal teenagers are bad enough to deal with at the best of times but depressed hormonal teenagers don't go there. It was in the budget to get a treatment room up and running as soon as possible as it would have impact on the school infirmary budget.

The Trainee Healer program had been going so successfully that when the January checks on students occurred it was a well run smooth operation in the new medical facilities. Students' health and well being care had certainly improved under the current Headmaster. The more time on her hands for Poppy Pomfrey resulted in her doing more external consultations as she had time. The cooperation with St Mungo's along with the trust she had with parents of current students saw the trainees start to see a wider example of illnesses in the School's infirmary as they now had a public clinic that ran specific hours. There was cross training where the junior heelers went on placement in the community with former alumni who had private practices and to St Mungo's.

Bonnie Thompson when she visited the castle to see her husband would always take the time to see Hermione and discuss her latest knitting project. Hermione wanted to get something underway for the pea in the pod that was Baby 2 for the Lupins, so in January she asked for help from the kindly grandmother in doing a layette for the future sprog that was growing quiet well. According to Tonks this baby was way more active than Teddy so it must be going to be a footballer especially since it appeared to like dancing on her bladder all the time. Since Tonks had a bump that was getting the way her mother Andy was visiting the castle quite frequently and providing additional defence lessons and practice for Hermione. Hermione was introduced to a new set of hexes from the Black family knowledge.

February arrived wet and windy. Fortunately for Severus Snape he was able to keep his staff well occupied in the Salon environment he was encouraging to develop in the Teachers lounge. The new recreational facilities also helped combat boredom with both the student and staff populations.

The night school program was going extremely well and there seemed to be a great deal of demand for the new Muggle subjects along with the traditional skills subjects. It seemed that Hogwarts Evening Class schedule was now the in activity for the magical community to participate in. The Adult Education Centre in Hogsmead had had to expand its footprint and the number of staff it had involved just to cope with the demand. There had been a benefit to the rest of the Village it had a bit of an economic revival. New storefronts opened and there was a new housing developing underway thanks to the popularity of the area. The Weasley Twins had opened up a new storefront in the Village for the joke shop and there were additional premises for the maintenance and support of their laptop and IT equipment business. The goblins reopened the Hogsmead branch of Gringotts after it had been closed for over 200 years thanks to the amount of business the village now generated.

Madam Rosemarta had brought out Abe Dumbledore from the Hogs Head pub and both her premises had been full remodelled. The Three Broomsticks was now a high end gastro pub and did very well during the week thanks to its specials for the students attending the Adult Education Centre. The Hogs Head was refurbished into a family friendly local village pub. Some of Abe's old customers may have complained but as Rosie pointed out they just took up space that paying customers wanted so they could all go and take the far queue. To help cater for the younger students Rosie opened an American style dinner. Severus Snape now allowed the students out into the village more than one or two weekends a year and this helped the school morale. It also helped with the financial stability of the village.

The Goblin account manager that Hermione had been dealing with had been very good at turning her small nest egg into a profitable account. Clinchknot had organised the household clearance of Hermione's childhood home and the boxes from both this house and her parents' last residence in Australia were waiting for her at Grimmauld Place. She was waiting for the summer to go through them, as she knew it would be highly emotional. The Crawley house was currently getting touched up thanks to an elf redecorating team and then it would be dressed for selling on put on the market. Hopefully the house would sell fairly quickly in the Spring.

Since the birthday party in January it was noticed by many on the Slytherin table that Hermione was frequently placed near the Headmaster during the weekday meals. Pansy wrote to Narcissa about her suspicions that Severus was actively interested in Hermione. There was an urgent missive to Pansy to stop her from interfering. Nope for those two they would all have to hang tough and gut it out cause it was going to be a long wait.

Xxxx

Hermione personal interest and her dedication to being the best helped in her assignment tasks for her distance education program. She had some weekends during the academic year when she was required to go down to London for in sessions. Many of the staff noticed that Severus was highly distracted the weekends Hermione was away.

The romance between Luna and Harry was still going strong. He had finished all the NEWT exams before Easter and Luna had been particularly impressed with his marks providing him with a well earned reward.

The end of April came in with a flurry of panic thanks to the late night arrival of Elizabeth Marie Lupin at an ungodly hour of the night one Saturday night. Hermione was in London with her course yet Harry was spending the night up at castle, as Hermione had wanted to make sure that a suitable babysitter was available for Teddy when Tonks went into labour.


	38. 1st Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 38: 1st Anniversary**

Little Elizabeth Marie was heartily enjoyed and it seemed that she was a relief to the anxiousness that many in the castle had in relation to the first Anniversary. Unfortunately many in the castle were obliged to attend a ministry ball to celebrate the end of the magical war. Hermione had looked at her wardrobe and then decided to call an expert in. Pansy. To help find an outfit for Hermione to wear to the ball. The only other thing she had to do now was to find a date for the event.

Pansy had been a life saver and found Hermione a lovely teal coloured dress which brought out the cinnamon and honey highlights of her hair and made her eyes glint like she was a rich smoky single malt with amber hues.

When Hermione mentioned during their shopping day in London that she now needed a date for the do Pansy gave a scheming look to their other companion on this excursion. Narcissa gave her a nod; yes she would handle this side of the plot to get the two together. Severus was going to get a nudge from his old friend Narcissa Black Malfoy and he would be taking the belle to the ball.

Returning to the castle that night Hermione was glad to have a rest in her quarters as she was absolutely exhausted and she had to slyly surreptitiously take some of her break through pain medication just to endure the rest of the day. She had been flagging by about 11am. Thankfully she was using her chair but if she had been just using her crutches she would have not made it for more than 30 minutes on the trip.

She had been getting stronger with her standing time and she was getting more confident in her walking around the apartment using the furniture as walking aids very much like Teddy was when he started to learn to walk. The little boy had rocketed off as a commando crawler at about 9 months and he seemed to have two speeds. Flat out and stop. It had taken a while but it appeared that in the last month he had started stepping while holding on the couch or the sides of his cot.

He had also become a little bit of a Houdini with his ability to climb crawl out of the cot and playpen. Winky was in seventh heaven as she had been staying with Missus Wolf to watch the little one during the last month or so of Dora Lupins pregnancy so had a wonderful time following the small boy round on his adventures.

There was a knock on Hermione's apartment's front door and it disturbed her. Rolling over in the bed she realised the time. Bugger she had miss dinner. Calling for Tinky she asked the Elfess to answer the door and explain that she was coming. Coming out into her sitting room she was surprised to see it was Severus.

"I am sorry I missed dinner but I had been out with Narcissa and Pansy and they wore me out," explained the mussed witch. She was a little embarrassed as it was school policy to try and ensure that there was a reasonable number of staff at meals on the weekend to ensure discipline and safety. There were quite a few professors out of the school this weekend so Hermione knew that the Headmaster had been counting on her presence.

"I was just checking to see if you are ok. You really should eat something. Tinky can you get a meal for Miss Mia and I will have a coffee please" ordered the Headmaster.

"Please sit it is an awfully long way up to look from here" advised Hermione coming into the sitting room proper and moving from her wheelchair to sit on one of her two couches.

"Have you had some of you oxynorm medication?" inquired Severus. Hermione had not done her furniture walk which indicated that she was not sure her legs would hold her and she had that slight tensioning round her eyes that indicated that she was in some pain.

"No not yet. Your knock on the door was what woke me up. I had some at lunch and when I came home from the shopping expedition," explained the witch feeling comfortable talking about her on going treatment with a friend who understood the daily battle she had.

Tinky popped back in bring a tray with Hermione's meal and Severus's coffee. After setting up a special breakfast tray for Hermione the Elfess served the Headmaster his coffee. She also had a slice of coffee cake for him that she knew to be one of his favourites. The breakfast tray was a couch butler's tray designed for invalids much like a bed table it had room for the individuals knees and blankets and brought things like plates to the correct height so that they could easily use their cutlery and feed themselves.

Noticing that Hermione did not have her medication box with her Severus asked Tinky to get her meds for her. "It is on the bedside table Tinky," advised Hermione after a brief rewind in her mind of where she had last seen it and where she had put the box. That was one of the troubles of been woken from a broken sleep it could take a while for her brain to engage.

Severus turned out to be a light and comfortable conversationalist during her meal. He inquired about her Muggle teaching degree and how she felt she was going on the program. They had a discussion about pedagogical approaches in the dangerous teaching environment. Hermione was glad that she was using a laptop and word processing her assignments. She would write them the first time using the magical classroom name and then do an executive find and replace for example if she had made a mention of potions she would replace it with Chemistry.

Listening to the young woman talk he was a little disappointed that she was going into academic support rather than into a specific academic area, as she would revolutionise any subject she set her mind too. She had made a signification improvement in the provision of academic support and most certainly revolutionise the awareness of every one of his teaching and learning staff members about Specific Learning Disabilities. She was making contributions left right and centre and it was wonderful to watch her develop new ideas. Her excitement could be very contagious.

Narcissa Black Malfoy had been on the case this afternoon when she returned to Grimmauld Place. She flooed called the Headmaster and arranged to quickly visit him. It was then she laid down the law at him about being a gentleman. It was pointed out to Severus that "there was no way he was going to be allowed to duck out of attending the Victory Ball. Now as a gentleman and the Headmaster." Narcissa asserted that, "he would have to ask someone to accompany him".

Severus thinking that he was getting in trouble from Narcissa for not asking her promptly asked her. Her response was intriguing after she had stopped laughing. "No me silly. I do believe that Miss Granger is in the same boat as yourself. That being she is required to attend the event and is not able to get out of attending. She does not have a date and you as a good friend should ask her to accompany you," advised the refined Lady.

Severus had worked himself up to ask her at dinner even managing to get her allocated to be sat next to him. It was a bit of an anti-climax for him when she failed to arrive at dinner. He had skipped his favourite dessert so that he could come and check on her, as it was not like her to miss a meal especially when he had asked for numbers over the weekend.

When Tinky had cleared away Hermione's dinner and the remains of his coffee cake Severus felt a little at a loose end. He was saved by a knock on the door. "Do you want me to answer it?" he asked. When Hermione nodded he stood and walked over to the door. Upon opening it he discovered it was Bonnie Thompson. Hermione confirmed that she was up to visitors.

"I was just dropping by to say congratulations on the fine work you did on the baby layette for Elizabeth Marie. I was just visiting Tonks and she had the little one swaddled in the cotton blanket. Did you get a dress?" inquired Bonny finally stopping for a breath.

"Yes I got a dress. If you want a look Tinky can take you," advised Hermione.

"No surprise me on the night. What ever you wear I am sure you will look wonderful," advised the kind southern Californian woman.

"So do you know what you are going to work on for your next de-stressing project? Do you need me to pick up anything from the states for you?" asked Bonnie.

"Um not for me but I think Tinky or Winky was looking at the catalogues and were interested in something. Just let me check. Tinky!" she called. The little Elfess popped back in to the apartment and asked, "You need me Miss Mia"

"Madam Bonnie has asked if we need anything ordered from the states do you have anything on you wish list or was it Winky who was making a list from the catalogues the other day" inquired Hermione. There were some companies mainly US who would only deliver to US addresses. These Muggle companies of course had some wonderful products so in the know crafters would organise a delivery to a US address and then work out a way to get them to their International location. With Bonnie or Keith both commuting to and from each other, the crafters in the castle could get special orders delivered to Bonnie in the States and then either one of them would bring it with them on the next portkey. It turned out it was both elfesses. Tinky advised Madam Bonnie they would write up their list and give her the money so she could do the order for them.

Bonnie said bye as she and Keith were going out dancing tonight so she couldn't stay long. When she had gone Severus was still in shock at seeing another cultural aspect that he had not been aware of. It led him to asking further questions and soon finding himself overloaded with information. Watching Hermione he could see that she was fade fast. So he started to excuse himself.

"Before I go.. Hermione would you be my companion for the Victory Ball next week? I know we both have to attend. I would rather go with a friend than on my own."

"Why certainly Severus. Friends help Friends. It would be a pleasure for me to be your companion for the Victory Ball."

It was then that he shocked her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you and good night" he advised her and departed before she could really say any thing.


	39. Victory Ball

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Victory Ball**

With so many of the staff going to the Victory Ball Headmaster Snape had to call on help in the form of Aurors, Alumni and a squad of Goblins to make sure that there were enough adults in the castle to supervise the safety of the children. Pomona Spout and Poppy Pomfrey were going to be in charge. The Goblins were expensive but with so many wands out of the castle Severus wanted to make sure that the children were safe. Since he was forced to go to the damn ball he made sure that Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister of Magic was picking up the bill for the additional protections.

Since he had been bossed round by Narcissa to ask Hermione to be his companion for the ball he found that he was at the mercy of the witch and his godson when he confirmed in floo conversation with Cissy that he had done as he had been told. The pair of the dragged him out after school one afternoon in Diagon Alley and then down to Harrods. The next thing he knows is that he is getting measured for a custom Armani suit. He really did not have much of a say in anything as Narcissa was giving everyone their marching orders.

Xxxx

Finally it was the Saturday of the ball. Severus had given his briefing to his ring ins and explained the order of command for dealing with problems. The goblins had arrived at 6pm and deposited troops in specific locations. Heads of House had read the riot act to all their Houses in a formal House meeting. The castles house elves were on high alert and the students were getting fed in their common rooms to night. Prefects were primed. God help any of the little blighters tonight cause he was going to a Ball with Hermione and he better not be called back to the school to sort them out.

While he was not really looking forward to the whole public appearance thing that a Ministry of Magic ball would entail he was looking forward being with Hermione. At 7pm he knocked on Hermione's door and she answered taking the breath out of him. She was stunningly beautiful. While not a traditional beauty Hermione looked up at him and he found he was getting lost in her dancing eyes.

"Severus you look handsome in that suit", advised Hermione. Severus was still spell bound by her teal coloured gown which had some sort of cross over panels in the front which emphasised and accentuated her curvaceous figure. The nutritional potions that she had been over the last year had really reversed the malnutrition of the horcrux hunt. Who knew she was built like that under her Teaching robes. He was quiet used to seeing her in loose fitting clothes this dress looked like it had been dipped on to her upper body.

"Umm we better be going now Severus," advised Hermione trying to get him back on the planet as he had certainly been knocked for six.

"Certainly this way. I will take your right hand crutch, shrink it down and look after it for you", advised Severus getting organised to escort her on his arm.

They where joined in the lift by Professor McGonagall where all the castle residents who were attending the Victory Ball were gathering for a portkey departure. Harry was already downstairs with Luna who was in a golden yellow dress that reflected her sunny personality. Remus and Dora where having their first night without the children who had been left in the care of Tinky and Winky. Andy Tonks was going to be at the ball as well as Kingsley would giving an award to her remembering Ted's bravery and how he had saved a number of civilians in a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley.

Hermione knew that she and Harry would be receiving an award tonight but she hoped that they were not seated on the same table was Ron. Severus was also going to receive an award and Harry had told her he was part of that presentation. Pansy and Draco were waiting for some of the other 8th years to arrive along with Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. There were no Gryffindors waiting in the main entrance foyer as yet but Hermione was expecting them to arrive shortly. Professor McGonagall organised the first portkey group and said that she would go with the next group so Severus could take Hermione there and not have her standing so long as she was starting to wobble.

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic's Ballroom entrance foyer the first Hogwarts group moved out of the arrival point and started to mingle with people they knew. There were some old faces from their school years that were now out in the world of work or in the night school program. There was a photo booth and looking at the photographer it had to be Mr Creevey cause he was the spitting image of Colin. When Dennis appeared with a second camera and passed it to his father Hermione had all her suspicions confirmed. After Hermione and Severus had their official event photos taken she went up to the man asked him to organise with Dennis for them to meet up during the summer. She was sure Dennis had informed him who she was when he gave him switched cameras. He seemed a little stunned but agreed to organise an appointment during the summer.

Severus had gone and found where their table was in the overall seating plan after finding a nice seat for Hermione where she was joined by Narcissa, Pansy and Draco. Coming back to Hermione he found that quiet a few groups of attendees were watching one of the golden trio speaking on friendly terms to some of her former enemies. There were certainly some here this afternoon that could not forgive or forget the past. Since they were all on the same table as each other Severus suggested that they move inside and meet up with the rest of table.

Hermione found that she and Severus were seated at the same table as Kingsley and surprisingly Narcissa was his official companion for the evening. Talk about putting the cat amongst the pigeons. Draco and Pansy were also to be seated on the same table. Tonks and Remus were already there and along with another couple whom Hermione unfortunately recognised from her fourth year, Amos and Margaret Diggory. It was an interesting mix. It was definitely a very mixed church. Finding their place cards Severus seated Hermione and then removed her crutch from getting in the way shrinking it and placing it with the other he had in his suit pocket.

Amos could not seem to speak to Severus or Draco very well. His sentences seemed to be very stilted. Remus took pity on the man and started up some small talk about his work in the Department of Magical Creatures. Chatting with Margaret Diggory, Hermione reminisced about how Cedric, her son, had helped her in the library when she was a first year. She could totally see where his kindness came from, as his mother's easy personality was the same. It turned out that Madam Diggory was an illustrator who worked mainly from their home in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Kingsley joined them, apologising to Narcissa explaining he had been just sorting out some things for the order of proceedings. It wasn't long before the master of ceremonies for the evening called everyone to order so that they could find their seats and allow the first course to be served. Tonight they had magical menus like those at Yule Ball. Tapping her plate Hermione made her selection for her starter.

A waiter had come round and automatically filled her glass with white wine to go with the first course. Severus asked him to take it away as she would prefer an Apple juice. After checking with Dora he asked the waiter if he could bring two apple juices. The human waiter did a double take at the request as though he couldn't believe that they would not take the free alcohol option. Seeing his confusion Dora thought she would put the boot in when she said, "I am breastfeeding mother and it is not good for the baby" with that she used her metaphor skills to further emphases her endowed breasts and the poor waiter peeped with surprise when her breasts moved up and down. Pansy and Draco cracked up at her antics while Remus admonished her for being cruel to the poor boy.

Hermione could see that even Margaret had found it a little funny and it seemed to break the ice on the table between the two groups of former enemies especially when Narcissa asked Dora should she be speaking to her mother about her antics. "No Aunty Cissy I will behave," replied the admonished witch. "For a little while" quipped Draco. "Don't encourage your cousin to misbehave" stated the mother in that universal tone that all children know when they are skating on thin ice. If this family formerly divided by the war could now interact together there was healing and a future for their society.

Looking round the large room Hermione could see where Harry and Luna were seated at another table. She saw the Twins and their girlfriends at another table. She scanned the room and saw the redheads of Molly and Arthur. It was then she saw Ron at the same table apparently in the company of a buxom blond. Now where was Ginny? Turning round she found her at a table with Bill and Fleur. It seemed that three troublemakers were all under the supervision of a controlling wand. Arthur had the power as the family Head of House. Bill as the oldest brother. The Twins would be managed by their girlfriends who had been managing the pair of them for years.

After the first course, Kingsley excused himself from the table and went to a set up podium. The Master of Ceremonies introduced the Minister for Magic and the formal part of the Ball started. Kingsley speech highlighted the need for reconciliation and working together to build a better brighter future for their children and the magical community after so many years of conflict and suffering. When he finished there was a roar of applause before the master of ceremonies introduced another guest speaker who was some sort of entertainer. During this mans speech the main course was served. Hermione had a lovely steamed fish with summer vegetables. She had found that since she had developed Fibromyalgia she had to be careful about the food combinations she had as there were times when she would have Irritable Bowel and Bladder syndrome and times it would be the complete opposite. Tonight since she was out she did not want to have any tummy problems so she had gone for the safe options that she could see on the menu.

It was now time for the bit she was dreading the award ceremony. Kingsley got up from his seat and returned to podium and started the announcements. He started first with Order of Merlin, fourth class. Then third class and second class awards were announced. Some were collected by the individuals but far to many thought Hermione were collected by a family representative. When Dennis and his father collected Colin's award tear pricked in her eyes but they flowed like a sudden summer storm burst when Tonks mother Andy collected Ted's award. Remus comforted Tonks and Severus seeing the state of Hermione put his arms around her and rubbed her back while she poured tears into his new suit. Pansy passed the Professor a handkerchief and he gave it to her. She had to pull herself together there more awards to come.

It was time for the Order of Merlin First Class. Ron was called up and he seemed to enjoy all the limelight. Hermione thought that yes he should get some recognition but she was a little unsure that he should receive the highest level of the award. But History is written by the Victor and it would look strange if one of the so called golden trio did not get the same award as the others. Fortunately he did not make a speech and just jumped of the stage to return to his table. Looking over he could see that the blonde had moved her plate to his seating position. So she had seconds of the main course lined up for the walking garbage compactor. No wonder the blonde had a tiny waist she lost her main course meals to Ron. Hermione whispered her observation to Severus and he snickered.

The next award was for Harry. Kingsley had obviously prepared his speech with Harry so he was not too embarrassed by it. At the end of Harry's presentation he took the podium.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt for your lovely summary. I would also like to thank those who have helped me along the way with their blood sweat and tears. Sacrifices have been made by many and I would like to talk about the sacrifice of my parents. I am not the boy who lived without being the boy whose parents died so he could live. Not only did I have my parents fighting for me I also had others along the way who cared for me.

There were well known public figures like our late beloved Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. There were officials in their occupation who carried out their duties to the best of ability like my former Head of House Minerva McGonagall who has always provided me with great counsel. Madam Pomfrey the matron of Hogwarts Infirmary without who I would not be here tonight as she has patched me up so frequently she has a plaque on a bed with my name on it. I hope not to be too frequent a guest in the future now we have the peace.

And there were others who worked in the background sometimes taking the most dangerous actions to protect our society. Tonight the Minister is allowing me to present the award to one backroom warrior who was Dumbledore's master spy, Professor Severus Snape. Yes he made a young man's foolish mistake but quickly repented. Using his mistake to fight for what was right. Many will not know that he was a childhood friend of my mother's and I understand that her last words to him were to protect me. This man has protected me and saved my sorry arse so many times. I say thank for overlooking my troublesome teenaged years and surliness. Thank you for all you have done and endured for the sake of others. It is my great honour to call upon Headmaster Severus Tobais Snape, Masters of Potions, to enter the Order of Merlin, First Class for all he has done in the last 20 years in the fight against Tom Riddle".

Hermione had noted that Severus had started to tense up when Harry award was announced. She had tidied herself up after Ted Tonks presentation and was sitting watching the further presentations. Severus hands were resting on the table and she noticed his fingers curl into a fist. Reaching out she took his left hand and brought it to her lap where she was running her fingers in a soothing pattern over his palm. When Harry had finished his Introduction speech Severus stood up and she grasped his hand giving him a shake indicating that she was there supporting him when he was walking up for his award. He leaned down and quietly thanked her with a buss to her cheek and then went and stood on the platform for the presentation.

The applause after the speech was warm and loud. Severus was surprised that he the former bat of the dungeon was getting this recognition. After Kingsley placed the medallion ribbon over his head and enthusiastically shaken his hand, he found that he was engulfed in a tight man hug from Harry. It was embarrassing for Severus to be the centre of attention Hermione could tell that he was blushing.

Harry held Severus arm when started to return back to his seat and found that the Minister flanked him on the other side. "We need you to stay here for Hermione's award" he was quietly advised.

Then a witch dressed in an St Mungo's Healer's uniform took the podium. "Good evening I am Healer Dilbert the current head of St Mungo's and the National Union of Medical witches. I have been deputised by one of my union for the next presentation and I am so grateful to be the one here tonight for this presentation. My colleague Matron Poppy Pomfrey a former head of both St Mungo's and the National Union is officially a semi retired mediwitch but from the sounds of it she has had her work cut out for her the last couple years at Hogwarts. Poppy has sent some words that I will now read on her behalf.

The next awardee Hermione Granger has often been the silent partner of the golden trio. She is another backroom warrior but she has also been on the front lines as well. This witch has worked to improve the lives of all whether they be witch, wizard, human or another magical creature. During her school years she was also a frequent inpatient including a stretch in my domain thanks to a basilisk. She had worked out what was petrifying the students before Albus did. It is not known by many that she would study with me to ensure that she had the skills to triage a patient to get them to medical help. But considering whom her best friend is it is understandable that this clever witch concluded she would need those skills one day.

During the final battle I had the honour of seeing her bravely step up to the plate and take charge to protect and help many that were injured in the battle. Those who were fighting and those innocents caught in the crossfire, it did not matter which side of war they were on she provided medical attention to all who needed it. There will be many here tonight who would not be here today if it had not been for the actions of this young witch to get them to medical attention. Tonight we are awarding the Order of Merlin, first class to Miss Hermione Granger and the Golden Caduceus of Althea. This second award is the highest award that the International Union of Medical Witches and Healers can grant".

This was when Kingsley nudged Severus. Severus and Harry then walked together to Hermione seat. When they got there Severus put out his arm and helped to her rise. On both sides the two men assisted her in her slow walk to the stage area. On the platform Kingsley was the one who gave her the Order of Merlin while it was Severus who gave her the Caduceus. When he presented it to her he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Thank you for my life and giving me a future to live for".

She was touched by his words. The room had erupted into applause and many were standing to give her this ovation. Looking round the room she saw that Ron was sitting and eating not even paying attention. There was a look of distaste on both his parents' faces. Hermione was finding it difficult to breathe and she felt like she was going to burst into the tears at any moment. Fortunately Harry stepped up for her "Our Miss Hermione is not great in accepting praise as she often believes she doesn't deserve it. So I am saying thank you on her behalf". Harry and Severus escorted her back to her seat. The room was still applauding her and Hermione had to gulp the tears in. Her lip was wobbling with the effort of keeping her emotions under control.

When she got to the table Pansy wrapped her in a tight hug before using another handkerchief to dry her face. Kingsley came round to hug her again before sitting her down in her seat. Hermione was glad she was now sitting cause she felt like she had been wobbling and would have fallen if she had found a seat quickly. Narcissa came round the table with Tonks and Remus and the three of them all sat in Severus's chair to give her hug. The dark man was standing like a guard letting everyone in to give her their thanks.

The Master of Ceremonies finally called everyone back to order to announce that dessert was being served. When Severus sat back down in his chair Hermione claimed his hand again. Tightly holding onto it. After dessert the dancing started, Hermione and Severus stayed in quiet conversation at the table as the others went off. Others from different tables came to visit and give their congratulations to the two. Seeing Hermione looking at the dancers with some longing Severus turned and asked, "Can I have this dance please"? She looked at him with some uncertainty. "You won't fall I will hold you up" advised Severus thinking why she would be uncertain. There was a head dip of agreement.

Standing up he escorted her to the floor bringing her to near the middle. "We wont be bumped here by those who are determined to twirl round the room. We can dance at your pace here" he explained. He took her hand in a gentle grasp placing his other on her hip.

Together they danced a slow waltz while around spun the high speed dancers. Hermione was dancing and she could not believe it. When the music stopped Severus asked how she was, looking at how pale she looked he took her back to their table. After a rest others came to take her for a dance. Kingsley, Remus, Draco and then Harry. Between each dance she would rest.

Severus reclaimed her for another dance. At the end of the dance when he escorted her back to the table when they sat down she leaned in close to him and said "Thank you for dancing with me. I had forgotten how much I enjoy it" before kissing him gentle on the lips. A look of triumph passed between Pansy and Narcissa. Yes! These two were starting to realise, finally.


	40. Negotiations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Negotiations**

It had been an emotional evening for Severus but the best bit for him was the affection from Hermione. She had kissed him. Not just a social peck no the check but on his lips. He had felt her soft luscious lips and tasted some of her raspberry coulis from her dessert mixed in with the rich dark chocolate that was from the mousse. He wanted to taste it again but was reminded by a kick to his shins from Draco that he was in a public place. It was heavenly feeling Hermione in his arms her small body fitting so comfortably into his. He could easily tuck her close to his chest. He had dreamed about having her head resting on his shoulder both of them lounging and reading book. Tonight he had comforted her all the time hoping she would not take notice of his racing heartbeat when she cried into his suit.

Yes the former spy had been thoroughly distracted by the lioness at his side. If she could feel his pulse in the hand she had claimed she would have noted that his heart rate was elevated thanks to her closeness. It had happened so many times in the last year since he had started to get her know her not as a student but as a colleague. He frequently second guessed himself about his interaction with her thinking that he was being a prat like that redheaded idiot Weasley. He had not felt like this since his fourth year and Lily. His stomach was doing tumble turns of anxiousness.

Narcissa claimed Severus for a dance. Out on the floor in a foxtrot he was put on the spot by his long time friend. "Severus do you want to have a relationship with Hermione?" she asked her blue eyes holding his inky black with a stare. There was a tilt to her head and he knew he had to answer her honestly. "I know I should be but I am attracted to her. I know I know I am old enough to be her father. For goodness sake she is the same age as Draco your son and my godson. But Cissy why can't I see if what I am feeling is mutual?"

"Severus Severus don't be so negative. I will support both of you but you need to remember the forms of decorum. You're her boss. She is also a national treasure and many will still remember you as the bat of the dungeon. Just don't rush it. Talk to each other go out together find out about each other's interests. You both have friends who will support you just remember them," advised his friend. The music ended and he escorted her back to the table.

Tinky popped in and asked Missus Wolf to come and feed the little on. Hermione was feeling like her battery was starting to run out. All her muscles were starting to feel heavy. Turning to Severus she said "You are going to have to excuse me as I need to retire before I turn into a rip van winkle where I am sitting. I am so sorry because I have really enjoyed your company but I will have to take an elf popping me back to Hogwarts. Good Evening". She kissed his cheek and he returned the salutation to hers. "Thank you for being my companion tonight and good night. Take care Hermione". Dora had stood and walked round to Hermione when she had heard that Hermione wanted to go back to the castle. The two witches said their good byes. Dora would be returning. Before Tinky popped the two of them back to the Castle.

In the teachers accommodation hallway she could hear little Elizabeth Marie demanding that her mother feed her. Winky had opened the Lupin's door and there was a small Elfess. "Missus Wolf the cub wants her feeding you be coming now" ordered Winky.

"Well I have been told. Good night Hermione. Let yourself sleep out you have had a long day," advised Tonks with a kiss on Hermione's cheek before following Winky into her apartment to feed the little one.

Tinky bustled Hermione into her apartment and then went to the bathroom to run a bath for Miss Mia. The elfess returned to where Hermione had plopped herself on her bed and started to help her get undressed. Pins from Hermione hair were gently removed; the dress was vanished to its hanger; stockings in the laundry hamper. Tinky then propelled Hermione in her knickers and bra into the bathroom. Sitting her on the bath chair the elfess turned to check the water temperature before adding a scoop of lavender scented herbal salt. She then clicked her fingers and Tinky was dressed in a bathing suit and cap. She then moved Miss Mia who was almost asleep where she was sitting gently into the bath. Another click and the underwear was removed from the drowsy witch who was being lulled by the warm water that now surrounded and covered her body.

Using a soft washer Tinky gentle bathed Hermione. She made sure all her make up was off washing her face with the washer. Hermione had had a long day so the fizzy of the water was wonderful for all her aching muscles. The whole time Tinky's magic had supported the witch so her head did not sink under the water. Leaving her to soak for a moment Tinky then arranged to have some fluffy towels ready to cocoon Miss Mia when she lifted her out of the bath. The next thing Hermione remembered of the night was her being placed in her bed and someone's magical hands massaging her shoulders. Hermione then slept herself out to about 11am the next morning. It was probably one of the longest periods of sleep she had ever had since her awakening from the coma.

Xxxx

Hermione's departure left Severus feeling threatened. In a way he was facing the worse committee of brothers. Pansy, Narcissa and Margaret had gone to powder their noises when Harry and Luna stopped by their table seconds after Tinky had popped Tonks and Hermione away. Luna was actually the one who suggested that they convene in the nearest cloakroom. Now Severus had Kingsley, Amos, Remus, Draco and Harry giving him the infamous chat where older brothers, uncles and fathers express the idea "You hurt her and we will hurt you badly. If you break her heart we will kill you and nobody will ever find you"

After the return of the women, Luna broke the tension that had settled on the table with a tap on Severus shoulder " I would like that dance now. Hermione looked like she was floating on air. Both of your auras were mixing together". While everyone was wondering what she had meant Severus went into action and took the blonde witch to the floor.

While the unlikely duo were dancing in comfortable silence those left at the table were doing a double take. It was Pansy who raised the question that many of them had wondered "Could they be a soul bond couple?"

"Well that could be one explanation why he has stayed a bachelor for so long?" suggested

Narcissa. Draco provided the voice of the devils advocate " It was not like he had much of choice over the years. He was spy and with former comrades like my dear aunt Bella it was the best option to be single".

"Draco!" admonished Narcissa. She was then closely followed by Andromeda who advised, "I know you only knew her when she was past redemption but she once was the sweetest little girl and she was our sister". The witch herself seemed to be the closest in resemblance to the dark witch who haunted many in their nightmares.

Xxxx

The Hogwarts contingent at the Victory Ball danced long into the early morning before returning to the castle. Harry returned with Narcissa back to Grimmauld Place. The night had been a success for those who were running the event. Kingsley had sighed a deep breath of relief that the former trio of best friends had not come to blows and that Ginny had not done any of the aggressive behaviour she had been doing before the Christmas break. It had taken careful and detailed organisation to ensure the balance of tables and the separation of the antagonists. It seemed that all the favours he had called in from Order of Phoenix members had paid dividends.

Narcissa had already prepared the headlines and story for the Sunday paper so it was a case of selecting pictures from the early proofs halfway through the night to illustrate the pieces on the event. That done she had headed back to the dancing. Dragging Severus out onto the floor Narcissa had made sure a he was occupied and b she was dancing. How she missed going dancing with Lucius?

The third reason why she was a good reason to be on the floor with Severus was she was protecting him from anymore concerned citizens who looked like they all wanted warn the Headmaster off Hermione. It was Hermione that had kissed him and these people needed to get their facts right she thought shaking her head.

Working on the paper had taught her how lazy individuals were. She had been the witch that supplied the new broom to the Daily Prophet and now some five or so months after her installation she had a smoothly run organisation with people who could and were willing to use their initiative within the guidance set down by the Editor in Chief, herself.

Narcissa could not wait for Draco to finish his education. Malfoy Manor needed him so that the rebuilding could be done. The mistakes of the past needed to be changed the witch was determined to remove the dark stain on the family and that started for her in their home.

Xxx

Severus as the Headmaster did not get the luxury of sleeping in after a rather late night no he got to deal with quiet a considerable amount of misbehaviour and a couple of serious offences. Thank Goodness he had some Aurors here along with a squad of goblin guarding the students.

It seemed that for the next couple of weeks the poor Headmaster would be teaching potions to some students. The current potions master would need to help cover some of the Transfiguration classes as Marcus Turner had decided since the cats were away that he would come out and play. Unfortunately he could not drink himself to drunkenness quietly in his room oh no the bastard had to do it in Hogsmead and then be a pain in the arse to a number of Aurors who rightly challenged him at the school gates.

Once one of the staff had vouched for the man and let him into the building a couple of Aurors had tried to put him to quietly to bed so he could sleep it off. It was then that it was discovered that the man had photos he shouldn't have. One of the Aurors had stayed with the passed out drunk while the other had gone to the chain of command he had left in place to report his findings. Regrettably the drunkard had awoken to find a stranger in his room and proceeded to start hexing the Auror. The Auror called out for help, which was answered by the near by troop of goblins.

Turner had taken offense to presence of these creatures in his rooms a little more aggressively than his earlier reaction to an unknown wizard in the red Auror robes being there. The complete imbecile started throwing even more aggressive hexes to which the goblins provided their standard response. A full frontal do or die sword charge. Really like you can stop a sword in its downward stroke upon your person. The wizard lost his wand arm, Poppy got a patient under an armed guard and he got the headache and the paperwork too boot.

He let the Aurors do the investigation of the former transfiguration master, as he wanted everything above board and none of the sweeping under the carpet as Albus often did for his greater good. From what he had been told on his return to the castle it wasn't good but it wasn't terrible. Some students would need to be interviewed but Pomona and Minerva were going to be their adult representative in that process. Tonks had volunteered to do be one of the interviewers. Severus was starting to think that the school really should have an official MLE Officer based there rather than the quasi arrangement they had now thanks to Tonks being the wife of Remus.

It turned out Marcus Turner was a peeping tom and had set up a system that allowed him to view both sexes of students in their bathroom. The tom had kept memories and put them into pictures, which it seemed he have as a card collection. The junior healers had to look after the man as Poppy didn't trust herself not to castrate him with a piece of rusty blunt iron when she heard about the card collection. Fortunately he was transferred to the secure wing at St Mungo's fairly quickly after the completion of the interviews.

Hermione had slept all through the drama the night before and again in the morning. By the time lunch arrived Severus was quiet relieved to see Hermione looking so refreshed. She was sitting with Poppy and Pomona. He knew the moment she heard about the drama of last night. He could feel her gaze upon him. Turning he looked at her giving her small facial movements which reflected his disappointment of the situation. She gave him a small wry smile that gave him some hope that the day was going to get better but all he could see more administration tasks filling his day. Severus was going to hold an emergency staff meeting tonight as they would all need to be on the same page to cover the reorganisation of the teaching load and deal with the fall out that Turner created for the school.

Xxxx

After a long afternoon dealing with administration and some more administration Severus went looking for Hermione in her apartment only to find she was not answering. She could be out or sleeping before dinner so he left and took himself of for a walk down by the lake to help blow some of the cobwebs out of his tired mind. He had walked about a third of the way round the boathouse on the lakefront when he saw her. She was sitting on a large rock overlooking the lake looking very much like the window in the prefects' bathroom and the famous Little Mermaid statue in Copenhagen.

Stopping still he saw she hadn't notice him standing there so intense was her observation of the lake. She sighed and turned to look landwards and it was then he saw her eyes light up with joy. She really did like him was she as attracted as he was to her. He knew she kissed him the night before but since then he had been doubting himself. Was it just a kiss of a good friend? Did she want more? Did she feel more than friendship for him?

"Hello there" she said to him breaking into his round of self doubting thoughts.

"Good afternoon Hermione" he responded. He could not think of anything to say he just felt like a stuttering idiot.

"I hope it has been a good afternoon for you Severus after hearing Pomona's news at lunchtime" she replied as she slid herself down the rock face to where she had left her wheel chair.

"It has been better than this morning but all in all we really haven't got too much to complain about at least we haven't got Dolores Umbridge do her High Inquisitor act" he advised her while coming over to catch her at the bottom of the rock.

"Oh that was a pretty dark time here in the school. There majority of the staff trust you and support you so don't worry. We will all pull together and help cover any gaps you need us to" she said turning in his supporting arms before seating herself in her wheelchair. She captured his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. "It will be Ok" she reassured him.

"I hope so," he whispered to her before looking at his half hunters watch. "We should go in it is time for dinner and I have to be there at dinner as Headmaster".

"Well duty first then"

xxxx

The entrance of Miss Granger and the Headmaster coming into the Great Hall for dinner together was noted by some but not by many. Minerva McGonagall looked on at the pair and thought they are such a good match. They both had the same sort of intellect, driven, hardworking, and many would be surprised that Severus was probably just as kind as Hermione. Severus did not openly show his kindness like Hermione was known for but he had repeatedly done things not only his own students in Slytherin but also for those in other houses. Often without thanks or even the individual's awareness of who to thank for his generosity.

Since Severus had woken up after the Battle last year Minerva had been working on repairing the breech in their friendship that his whole mercy killing of Albus had caused. At the time she couldn't believe she had been so deluded by Severus as a double agent and blamed herself for his betrayal of Albus. Now with knowledge and hindsight she was still feeling guilty for not believing in his loyalty to the Order of Phoenix and the defeat of Lord Voldermort. Yes they were almost back on as long term friends again but Minerva knew she had to tread lightly especially in any mention of Hermione.

Xxxx

The emergency staff meeting covered the reshuffle and the staff were briefed on the official line in relation to Marcus Turner. The trial was likely to be held in the next two weeks and hopefully none of the students would be called as witnesses. The OWLs and NEWTs examinations for the normal day students and those who were taking a slower paced evening classes were over the next two weeks so it could not come at a worse time.

Since they were all there Severus added some administration matters to the agenda. Performance reviews needed to be done in the next two weeks so staff were asked to organise a time with Minerva. This year both the Deputy and the Headmaster were doing the reviews with the individual staff member. The last agenda item was an announcement reminding everyone to put their leave notices in and what plans they had for the Summer break. Explaining that of course he would need an idea of peoples plans as they needed to cover student letters and shopping trips. The next staff meeting was set for two weeks time as an all day staff development day on the Sunday.

Xxx

The almost couple were both franticly busy thanks with the end of year workload but the started to get into the routine of having a morning tea coffee together in the library's chill zone at 10:30am each day. It had started on the first Monday of the exam weeks. Severus had a busy morning greeting the examiners then going into the MLE Headquarters to be briefed about what was happening with Turner. Severus had arrived back in the school in the entrance foyer floo fireplace and thought he would stop by to see what Hermione was up to. He found her in the chill out zone where he joined her for a coffee.

He had survived doing her performance review with Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick present. Filius was officially there so he could experience the process from the other side before he helped the Headmaster do Minerva's review but Minerva knew it was really so he could sign off on Hermione's review without anyone saying that there was a chance of unfair bias for the witch.

If they were actively pursuing their relationship they were being very very discreet thought Minerva. They only thing she knew about was the sweet coffee habit they had gotten into each day in the Library. It was not an open declaration of that they were in relationship. Minerva thought she really aught to have an afternoon tea with Narcissa to see if the woman had any good gossip about what was going on between the two of them. Someone had to have some gossip for her.

Xxx

After seeing the last of the examiners off the grounds on the last Friday afternoon of the examination fortnight all Severus wanted to do was sit and have a quiet fire whiskey but no for his sins he had to put his game face on. After dinner this evening was the Annual Board of Governors meeting and this included his very own staff performance review as an agenda item. Some of the Governors would be staying in the school for the rest of the weekend hoping to get a feel for the new layout, developments, staff and to assess the plans for the next phase of development he wanted to implement.

This last month of the school year was always one of the most stressful but he had made it even harder for himself by falling for Hermione. They had barely had 10 minutes together in peace each day. It was never in private it was always in the library. Oh how he counted down to the routine coffee break. If anything he couldn't believe was how hard he was falling for her but did she feel the same. Looking at his half hunter he saw that there was time for him to go for a swim and float some of his stress away before dinner. If he was more relaxed may be he wouldn't snap the head off a School Governor when they asked him the obligatory imbecilic question. It is really not the best course of action to antagonise the Board. So some time in the pool and maybe even a sit for a while in the sauna.

Xxxx

Severus had survived the Board of Governors meeting and it seemed that they were really pleased with his first year of new post war administration. He hadn't really eaten much at dinner as his stomach had been doing tumble turns thanks to his anxiousness about the meeting. This weekend would be a little bit make or break for him and the implementation of the next phases for the development of the Education provision at Hogwarts. Slipping down to the kitchens he found that there were a couple of house elves already looking after someone else having a very late night snack. It was Hermione. He knew it had to be a chocolate fix for her. Her she was with a large serving a chocolate mousse and she seemed to be deliriously happy after taking just one spoonful by his observation of her dessert.

"Snapey hows can we help you would you like something?" inquired Sammi.

"What is easy for you?" responded Severus before sitting down next to Hermione the kitchen diner table where she was seated. "Is that good?" he asked Hermione. She held out a spoonful to him so he could taste it. When he went to take the spoonful she moved it and snapped it up herself. She was teasing him. After swallowing her mouthful she released a rippling laugh that just enchanted him. He felt his heart leap in his chest when he came to the scary conclusion "I am in love with her".

Watching his reactions to her swallowing of the previously offered spoonful saw Hermione start to laugh at his puppy eyed disappointed look. Then his look changed. His eyes seemed to bore right into her those inky pools of blackness seemed to be darker and she felt like he was pulling her towards him. It was the same look he had given her back in January when he opened her gift on his birthday. It made her breathe hitch in her throat.

Suddenly he was leaning down and kissing her passionately there was nothing gentle about this kiss. There was desire longing and a challenge given to Hermione by Severus in this kiss. To Hermione she felt like she was flame and her heart was beating so fast that she was going to explode. They broke apart when finally oxygen starvation caused them to stop for air. The both of them were panting. Looking at Hermione Severus licked his lips.

There was a slight annoyed house elf demanding a reply "Snapey do you want some of the mousse or something different?"

"Umm Sammi can I please have a serving of chocolate mousse like Miss Mia has. Sorry about that I was a little distracted" apologised Severus Snape to one of the Kitchen Helper elves.

"Just a little… distracted he says" muttered Hermione before taking her third spoonful of the delicious chocolate mousse.

The pair of them sat and ate their mousses giving each other furtive glances. Blushing when they caught each other watching themselves. They had finished their bowls and sipping on their warmed milk when Severus carefully put his drink on the table and turned to Hermione. Noticing that he had put his glass down and moved towards her, Hermione did the same. Reaching out Severus captured both her small gentle hands in his own.

The silence was a little unnerving for Hermione. "Severus what is it?" she asked.

"It is too soon isn't it?" he said.

"Too soon for what" she questioned.

"I love you Hermione. I was just thinking you would probably be thinking it was too soon for me to ask you to marry me?" he said.

"Yes" was her reply before gnawing at her lip.


	41. What?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 41: What?**

"Yes" was her reply before gnawing at her lip.

He took a deep breath trying to calm his disappointed heart.

"Do you think we can get married during the summer?" asked Hermione pushing forward as Gryffindor thinking with her heart and not with her head that had all negative thoughts.

Her question totally shocked Severus. He almost choked. Doing a double take he asked, "You want to marry me?"

"I said yes didn't I. You asked silly. Of course I want to marry you as I love you too," she said before pulling him closer to her and capturing his lips again this time it was a gentle and encouraging nibble. She pulled him close so she could hold him close in a strong hug. He leant his forehead on her shoulder. She kissed the joining of his neck to his body in the crook of the join; on his skin she placed gentle kisses that teased him. His breathing hitched he just couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He was sure she could feel his pulse on her lips as it raced.

Lifting his head and looking intensely into her chocolate eyes his inky black pools regarded her while one of his hands caught itself in her mane of hair. "Hermione would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he formally asked her.

"Most certainly Severus. Ten thousand times yes. Yes I want to marry you." She advised him. Her grasp on his unentangled hand squeezed his hand with her enthusiasm. When she realised it was his left hand Hermione pulled it up to her lips so she could kiss him on his ring finger just in the place a wedding band would sit.

"Thank you" he said. His voice was full of his heartfelt emotions and then she had barely had time to blink before he ravished her lips expressing his joy and wonderment at her answer. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Suddenly the pair of them found that they had being elf popped. Landing on a large bed Hermione wondered where they were when Sammi the elfess who had popped them informed the couple "Noes making little Snapeys in my kitchen yous uses his bedroom" before she popped back to her domain.

The large bed had a dark brown, cream and blue Asian style print covering not that Hermione was really taking much notice of her surroundings. She was crying too hard. Severus hugged her allowing her tears to soak his shirt. Rubbing soothing patterns on her back he was totally confused. The sound was not that of happy over the moon with joy tears but rather of absolute anguish when someone has died. What was going on?

"Shhhh. Mia what ever it is we can work it out but first I need you to tell me what is wrong. So we can together work out a solution to whatever has upset you so much?"

It took several moments for the tears to abate to sniffles. He was then able to work out the odd word between the sniffles. It was something about little Snapeys and not being able…

"Mia love if you want children we will have children" he said to her to which she intensified her tears again before he went on "We have a 1000 children in the school they can be our children". She lifted her head up from his chest to look at him with wonder. The tears were still tracking down her face and her nose was red. Hick-upping "You would be happy if we don't have children of our own?"

"Hermione why do you think we can't have children of our own?" he asked countering her question with one of his own.

"My medical conditions make it highly unlikely" she said morosely.

"The optimum words 'Highly unlikely' does not sound like a definitely not to me" was his professorial questioning response.

"But But" she stuttered.

"Let look at this logically. What medication are you on?" he said plainly asking the questions as though he was holding a revision session.

"You know this" she replied not yet realising what he was trying to do.

He wanted her brain to engage and look at the problem logically rather than the emotional rollercoaster she currently was. "Humour me my sweet" he carefully encouraged her cause she had an incredibly short fuse at the moment.

"Oxynorm, Fluoxetine, Cocodamol, Iron supplements and Pregabalin" she flatly stated.

"So… Oxynorm is an opioid and not good for pregnancy or any nursing infant.

Fluoxetine is an anti-depressant. They have you on a fairly high dose which surprises me that are not zonked out."

There seemed to be some logical reasoning so she was just going to go along with him until she worked out what he was doing. "If makes me sleepy so I only have it now at night in the evenings" she explained about her Fluoxetine distribution.

"Fluoxetine should not be used in the first and third trimester. Again this drug is not recommended for pregnancy. Cocodamol yet another drug that is not recommended in use during pregnancy. Iron supplements always a good thing for pregnancy so far the only drug that you have in your daily medication, which is OK to use in pregnancy. And then we have the kicker Pregabalin. While it is a wonderful drug for stopping pain signals but terrible drug for any foetus and nursing mother. So we have four out of five medications that you regularly use that are not conducive to pregnancy. Now are you on any form of contraception?"

"Umm no." she mumbled into his chest.

"Were you on any form of contraception before your injury?" he inquired even though he already knew the answer.

"Umm No. I was not active that way"

"Of course you had the three monthly check ups with Poppy that all female students have once they start their menses as per the school policy."

"Of course. I am not a rule breaker" she asserted.

After laughing heartily at that comment he went on to explain that he knew that was not exactly true. "Most of the time but I do believe you were the one who stole boomslang skin from my potion ingredient cupboard and brewed polyjuice potion in the 2nd floor girls toilets in your second year. However let us return to the matter at hand. Did poppy ever give you a blue potion when you visited her as part of your routine visits?"

It was a joy for him to watch her active mind working overtime her face showed it all "Um not to my knowledge"

"Nor to mine either. From my memory I had a professional consultation with Poppy Pomfrey in your first year over the fact you failed the standard potions allergy test before the prescription of routine contraceptives. So here we come down to the nub of the matter. You can't take normal contraceptives and you have to take medication that is down right anti-conducive for pregnancy. So what would be the standard advice? To avoid pregnancy at all costs. Added to that we also have your family history, the scaring left thanks to your little escapade in the Department of Mysteries and of course your time as a feline thanks to a polyjuice accident.

Umm not good. Pregnancy would all ways be a high risk and difficult medical care problem for the treating physician. So what is the standard self serving healer or medical practitioner's option in this situation going to do when they already have an extremely high overload of patients and patients care to supervise? Tell the patient that they shouldn't get pregnant. Now how they communicate this information to the patient and how it is perceived by the individual is up to those who were involved in the communication.

"Why did Poppy talk to you about me?" she asked with some heat in her question. How dare Poppy break patient confidentiality I wouldn't believe she would ever do that was one of the many anxious thought through her brain at lightening speed.

"You really must be over tired to not be logical at all. Hermione who was the resident potions master in Hogwarts during your first year?" he asked with one eyebrow raised at her.

"Umm that would have been you?" Was the sheepish reply when Hermione had realised that she had failed to apply logic to the discussion but rather had gone half cocked over patient confidentiality.

"I have been called in many times by Poppy to provide a consultation over you and your friends in the last eight years. Who brewed the potion that reversed your feline problem, the mandrake potion in your second year petrification and all the potions that are used in the school infirmary? Oh wonder of wonder that would be me. I have two years of healer training as part of my potions mastery so I am bound by the patient protection oaths. I may not have my mediwitch licence but I certainly have advanced knowledge in this area particularly when it relates to potion ingredients won't you agree?" he asked her using logic to explain his position.

"Yes you would be the logical person for Poppy to consult with", admitted the witch who was now blushing with embarrassment.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks and then placing the handkerchief over her nose in the universal silent command to blow Severus helped to clean up Hermione. "If you want a baby we can try. It won't be easy but between the two of us we can do the research and find a solution for your medication. I am pretty sure with your award anyone in the International Union would jump to provide a professional consultation for you so we could see the best and the brightest in reproductive healing.

Spinal cord injury women have babies all the time so there is no reason why you cannot be one of them. If we don't find a solution that allows you to carry a child we have other options like IVF surrogacy, adoption and of course honour mothering to all the students here at the school. We can also look at magic and ritual processes as well.

So my dearest one why don't we do the normal thing of go out and just be a couple for a while, and then set a date sometime in the summer for a small personal wedding with just our family and immediate friends."

"That sounds wonderful" was her confident and happy reply. There was no sign of the blubbering tears that she had been in when they arrived in his private quarters.

"So what is the plan for us my beautiful Mia we have two extremely busy school weeks ahead of us. We of course must remain discreet, as I am the Headmaster and we currently have some of the School Governors here in the school. Thank god you own the Prophet cause imagine the headlines if Rita had got a whiff that we are a couple."

That last comment brought about a rippling laugh from his witch. Yes Rita Skeeter would have a field day. It was heavenly to hear the change in her mood with her laughter indicating to him that she was so much happier

"Hermione what are your plans for the Summer?" he asked as she had not put anything in yet officially. The deadline was Sunday so she should have some idea.

"I sort of hadn't done any plans yet I was going to talk to Harry tomorrow or should I say today. I have to go through my parents' things, may be potter round Grimmauld Place gardens, do my assignments, read and possibly take a holiday somewhere. I haven't really had a holiday in years."

"How do you feel about having a house guest?" he inquired.

"Well that would be one way we could get to know each other better?" she agreed. Yes they could stay at Grimmauld and get to know each other better it was protected so they could retreat from the glare of the rest of the magical world.

"Would you be my house guest here at Hogwarts for the next two weeks?" was his reply. He wanted to find a way to spend time with her here in the school even though it was possible one of the busiest times of the year for him.

"I would love to my adored one but it wouldn't be discreet if I am seeing coming and going from your rooms. Plus my rooms have all the adaptations I need" she explained. She was a little nervous about her virginity and her readiness for sex. She was unsure and her mother had always said if she was it meant she really wasn't ready for that next step in the relationship. That had been one of the sticking points between Ron and her. He wanted sex and she didn't.

"What if we both keep our rooms and we have you popped here each night so we can spend time together. I am not saying we jump straight into full sexual intimacy but rather we get to spend time together. We get used to being in each other's arms and physical affection. We will only progress further in our relationship when we are both ready for it. You are not the only one who isn't ready for sexual intimacy at the moment" he said in a moment in open honesty that had surprised her. She had to check if she understood his meaning.

"Severus, are you a virgin like I am?" was the soft gentle enquiry.

"Yes." Was the honest reply along with a furious blush. She wondered how far it went as even his neck was red. She could feel the heat of his face on her forehead.

"I am surprised" was her simple reply. Their current conversation was a little like an Argentine tango, Quick quick Slooow. "Why?"

Oh God she was like a three year old with the constant questions, questions and then more questions. After taking a moment to think Severus sighed before saying, "It is sort of complicated."

"Does this have something to do with Harry's mother Lily?" she carefully inquired hoping she would not be treading on too many toes bringing up the past needing to know any way.

"Sort of. Yes. No. umm. Yes I was in love with Lily in my fourth year but she did not return my affections. I was just a friend for her. Then I got angry and lashed out at her in our fifth year. Lily while a sweet girl had a redhead's temper and could seriously hold a grudge. I had hurt her and she wasn't going to forgive me easily. It wasn't until after we had left Hogwarts did she finally forgive me. By then I was already marked thanks to my immature hormonal jealousy. As a Death Eater I wasn't really able to avoid some of the activities but I managed to make sure that they believed I was participating when I had not. I made sure that I was not aroused and could not be aroused thanks to some potions that I brewed for myself.

Bella even found it impossible to seduce me. She made many attempts even with a lust potion. So I never really had an opportunity to have a physical relationship. It was not like I could have a girlfriend as a double agent. I am really totally inexperienced physically and emotionally. While I have some academic knowledge I am like you. I have no real practical experience. We will be learning together" he advised her. No longer feeling embarrassed when he saw her look of admiration in her eyes and her sweet smile solely focused on him.

"Lets put some of our theoretical knowledge into application " she suggested before kissing him at first gently but then it became more demanding as the fires of their passion ignited. It was a sizzling snuggle and kissing session between the two of them. Coming up for some air she had a coy smile on her face when she asked, "So since I am your girlfriend and sort of fiancé can I stay here with you tonight?"

"I would be honoured to spend time with you. I can think of nothing better than waking up with you in my arms".

"Tinky" he called.

The elfess appeared with a smile on her face and holding her hands over her eyes "Sammi be saying you be making baby Snapes. So are you decent?" she asked.

Laughing Severus answered, "yes we are decent. We wont be making baby Snapes for a while. Not even practicing even though Miss Mia has agreed to be my wife. That's a secret for you to keep. Now for the next couple of weeks Miss Mia will be sleeping here with me however we need to maintain her rooms like she is there. So of course we will be needing an elf or an elfess to help with the popping of her to and from her room. Harry mustn't find out about her sleeping here in my rooms. We will be telling the family when we are ready but not just yet. So do you think you can do this for us"

"Yes" agreed the ecstatic elfess who was bouncing up and down. It reminded Hermione of a dear friend who had died during the war the house elf Dobby.

"So do you think you can help out this evening Miss Mia here needs to get some sleep" advised Severus. Hermione was suddenly popped out of his room. While she was away he showered and prepared for bed. He was propped under the covers reading a detective fiction when Hermione was returned to his bed beside him. She was wearing a very soft tee shirt jersey material nightgown. It had been made so it was like the ubiquitous tee shirt dress but rather it had gathers over her bust line that came from the bottom of the square necked yoke. The nightgown was a little like a summer dress with wide straps over her shoulders and a large open back.

Tinky brought Miss Mia's book and arranged on the other bedside table a glass of water, a Dorset pill box, a tens machine and some lavender. She then produced a glass of water for him on his bedside table. "What time snapey should I be waking you two?" she asked the couple. "6am sounds nice" suggested Hermione.

"7am is more realistic," countered Severus who after many years of broken sleep and spying had a firm belief that there really should be no time before 7am in the morning.

"Harry will be finishing his sift and coming to see me for breakfast so I thought we could be up and ready to see him then. I will need to be back in my own rooms so what time?" asked the witch.

"Alright 6 am. I supposed I am going to have to learn the phrase yes dear" grumbled the man.

"Yes dear" was the response and even the little elfess had to hold a titter in.

"Night night then don't let the bed bugs bite. That includes you Snapey no hickey kisses on her neck now," admonished the elfess before popping out of the bedroom. The two settled down to read quietly before going to sleep. He ended up taking the book off her and placing it on his bedside table when he heard her breathing change to the gentle sound of sleep. Putting his book away he then used his wand to turn the bedside lights off "Nox" before settling down to cuddle the witch beside him falling asleep wondering which goddess had bless him today.


	42. End of Term

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 42: End of Term**

Tinky gentle woke the couple in the morning at the set time. Severus was not exactly happy about the hour and Tinky got a strong black coffee into the tall man before he was alert.

"Good morning my dearest. Are you awake yet?" inquired the witch laughing at his grumpiness. She took the cup from him taking a sip and then placing it on the bedside table. "I want a good morning kiss please," she demanded before pulling him down into the pillows for a passionate morning greeting.

His body was covering hers and her breasts were pressing into his chest. She could feel the start of his arousal against her thigh. When she let him up for a breath he rested his forehead on hers looking directly into his eyes. "I love you Severus Tobias Snape," she asserted.

He rolled his weight off her, lying on his side looking down watching her beautiful body wriggle as she attempted to roll over. She sometimes was like a turtle on its back. Trapped by her body that did not allow her to move as she wanted. When she managed to roll over he had had a pretty enjoyable view of her breasts jiggling with her wriggling movement. There under the nightgown were two peaches like breasts with pert nipples poking their attraction through the fabric at him.

"I is thinking it is time I popped Miss Mia back to her room Snapey" advised Tinky.

"I will see you later Severus. I will be having an early breakfast if you want to join Tonks, Harry and myself. I know it is a Saturday morning but I have lots to do today" advised the witch holding out her hand to Tinky so she could be popped.

Once she had left Severus reluctantly got out of his comfortable bed and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. While they were completing is morning abolitions he looked round the bathroom and thought about the modifications that he would need to have done to ensure it was safe for Hermione. There was an interesting idea that graced his mind that he would need to investigate further. Dressing in comfortable trousers and a short sleeved business shirt that was open at the neck he then wandered down to the Great Hall and breakfast.

"Your up early Severus!" exclaimed Minerva when she saw him enter the hall and sit at the table. "I suppose you wanted to be up since we had our guests here" referring to the School Governors. Once of which was Augusta Longbottom who was currently sitting beside Minerva apparently drinking tea. As the only male except for young Teddy currently at the head table he sort of felt out numbered. It was like a drowning man reaching for a lifebuoy thrown to him when he saw Harry enter the Great Hall. Severus with his eyes was imploring him to save him from the coven of women who all seemed to point out his faults to himself rather than going to sit with his Ravenclaw girlfriend. The boy wonder took off his official robes and hanged them over the Ravenclaw bench before coming up to the top table.

"Morning" he greeted Hermione. Kissing her on both cheeks using the French family greeting. "Morning Severus" he greeted the Headmaster giving him a look and the raised eyebrow. According to Harry's sources the two of them had not been obviously lovey dovey but Hermione was not like that. He also doubted that Severus was would be one for overt public displays of affection.

Minerva got the same kisses of welcome and Madam Longbottom received a handshake. After stealing Elizabeth Marie of Tonks he sat down next to Madam Longbottom. Teddy was currently being a fang merchant with some very mushy Weetabix. Little Elizabeth Marie was quiet happy lying against the chest of the boy man feeling the rumbling of his voice gently talking to the School Governor and his former Head of House. The interesting trio were having a conversation about further developments in the adult education programs, which could be undertaken as well as how Harry wished there had been a formal magical etiquette class when he was in first year.

There was also an intense discussion between all present at the table over the Marcus Turner issue. Madam Longbottom advised what previous sentences had been inflicted on individuals who had pleaded guilty to the crime. What concerned Tonks was how many more victims and if he had friends with the same predicates. Harry advised that from what he had heard in the back rooms of the Aurors Office that was being followed up. Well that was one relief for Severus' mind. Now all he had to do was make sure they did not leave him anywhere near Turner with his wand cause he so wanted to apply a Sectumsempra or two or three to the mans privates. Healing him correctly would be a questionable matter.

When Luna entered the Great Hall Harry had noticed and he excused himself from his company and took Elizabeth Marie with him to sit at the Ravenclaw table where he had left his robes since she seemed to be comfortable resting on his chest. Her little head was snuggled into his neck. When Remus came into the hall he took Teddy from Tonks so she could eat her meal. The toddler had quiet a smeared face. The problem with Weetabix is it could set like glue if you didn't get it off where it was fairly quickly. Calling for Winky and a cloth Remus proceeded to remove the Weetabix from the toddler who had turned into a wriggling monster who did not want his face wiped. His antics provided some amusement for many of the early risers amongst the student population. After getting cheered up by sitting with his Aunty Mia Teddy was taken upstairs to a nappy change by the attentive Winky.

Seeing Harry struggling eating his breakfast with just a fork Tonks went down and retrieved her daughter as she had managed to eat her breakfast. When Harry had finished his breakfast he kissed Luna on the cheek before walking up to Hermione and Remus to see what she wanted to chat about before he headed to bed.

"Um Harry what are your plans for over the Summer as you are taking the two boys in. Remus and I need to let Severus know our plans so they have enough coverage for the induction process"

"We are having some of Dora's come over so we plan to be staycationers this year. No trip to the continent for us. We are still learning how to do this 2 under two years gig" explained Remus.

"Well like Remus and Dora I was planning the same sort of thing Staycationing. I was going to be looking for some help for ideas for outings and where necessary coverage for when I am on duty. It is not like they will readily give permission for me to take two orphans out of the country. Luna is coming to stay with me but she has her own work to do with her family business."

"Sounds like we are all on the same page. I am planning to basically staycation. I was thinking about a two week trip away but I haven't booked and I hadn't picked a place where I wanted to go. I will be having a guest or two staying with me in my apartment" she advised the other two.

"Would one of the guests be Severus by any chance" teased Remus who enjoyed her blush.

"Maybe" she countered his teasing trying desperately to control her raging blush.

"My nose says that is definitely. You two may be very good a sneaking about but my nose can smell him all over you and vice versa.

"Oh Miss Mia has been naughty" teased Harry.

There was an umph umph of someone clearing their throat to attract their attention from behind Harry. Looking up Harry observed the stern Headmaster look he was receiving.

"Remus and Hermione I need to remind you that I need your Summer details today. So can I ask you to complete the forms so I can do the administrative planning in preparation for tomorrows staff meeting" instructed Severus.

"Certainly Severus" advised Remus with a hint of a laughing grin on his lips.

Xxxx

The end of year staff meeting was an all day staff development day where different groups including individuals on the various committees like the finance committee were in attendance to bounce and develop new ideas for the improvement of ideas.

It turned out to be a very informative event as with all the ring ins like Bonnie Thompson, apprentices like Neville Longbottom and officials such as his grandmother helped to provide a wealth of ideas and enough staff available to cover the supervision of students in shifts.

Xxx

The Monday morning trail of Marcus Turner was a slightly longer than expected hour long trial. The fool attempted to claim not guilty even when they had the physical evidence, his veriserum interview report and the supporting testimony from others who had been found in this investigation. Of course individuals were going head over toes to stab their former friends in the back if it would give them a lesser sentence for their cooperation with the MLE.

So instead of the one hour tops trial there was a three hour trial and the full book of the Wizengamot was thrown at him. Magical castration was completed before his transfer to Azkaban for the rest of his natural life. The others who were caught up in this investigation were quickly processed in the order of cases for the rest of the day before the court. While they may not have received the sentence for the rest of their natural lives they were all magically castrated and would be pretty ancient when released. In addition to that there were some tough parole conditions set by the Wizengamot that would have to be adhered to.

Xxx

The new couple were discreet during the last two weeks but individuals like Minerva, Pomona, Poppy and Filius all suspected that they were private interludes between the two of them. It was the looks were they seemed to communicate their unspoken messages, there were gentle touches in the teachers lounge. The morning coffee meeting continued and those who were using the social spaces may have noticed the obvious deep friendship between the two former warriors. Each night Hermione was popped from her rooms to his even when Harry was staying in her guest room.

Together they sat in his lounge reading, talking or just being together. The late night interludes confirmed that they were highly suited to each other. Hermione had quietly started the research for their joint study project. They both agreed that they would not be doing any potion experiments until they moved into Grimmauld Place for the summer. Slinky his administrative elf would be visiting each morning so he could keep onto of the administration of the castle. There would be days when Severus would have to be at the castle but hopefully they wouldn't be too frequent.

Hermione herself had some assignment work to do for her Muggle teaching degree. She was taking a flexible program and being Miss Overachiever seemed to be flying through the material. The only issue she had now was organising the require number of practical teaching hours and of course the dreaded teaching practice assessments. She had brought up the issue of her teaching practice assessment requirements at the staff development strategy day and Severus and Minerva said that they would investigation the options. Hermione being Hermione was starting to get a little anxious about this matter as she liked to be organised.

It was with great relief for the staff to see the majority of the students off the grounds and onto the Hogwarts express. Yes! The year was over! There was about 15 minutes of celebration before the panic stations returned to full blast. The staff had to get the school prepared for the graduation ceremony before the train returned in the afternoon with Muggle parents and friends of the 7th and 8th years. There were 8th years that had completed their education by the evening program also on the train taking the time to enjoy the pride of their families and friends on the journey north. Students in the school were put to work before being sent to get dressed for in their robes for graduation for the last time. The castle house elf population had been working their fingers to the bone. Elves from other locations popped in to provide assistance in this most busy time of the year.

Graduation was a success and everyone seemed pleased. The visitors who had arrived by magical means before the ceremony were all happy to return to their own homes by floo or apparition at the end of the night. Many of the students decided to stay in the dorms overnight for the last time and travel on the train back to London in the morning. The Muggle parents were given beds in the dorms so finally on their child's last night in the school they actually saw the environment where they had been seeing their child for the last 7 years.

The afternoon after sending the 7th/8th years students off on the train a smaller prize giving ceremony event was held in the Great Hall for the Adult Education program. Those who had taken academic subjects received recognition that they had completed their year of study and prizes where given to those who deserved them. The Saturday night saw a bit of a shing ding down in Hogsmead when the staff had their end of year party at the three broomsticks. Madam Rosemarta provided excellent food at her gastro pub. It turned into an open party as there were students who had been at the Adult Education program prize giving who joined the staff and proceeded to celebrate the end of the year.

Come Sunday the castle house elves delivered sobering up potion to all teaching and academic support staff apartments and cottages. Argus Filch was very quick to depart the school for his four weeks holiday a long long way away from children. The first group of elves who were departing off to the castle holiday elf camp in the forbidden forest were all ready gone. There were crews putting teaching classrooms into stasis after their spring clean, repair and paint. The library was getting its annual stocktake and Madam Price expected the elves to complete this by the end of the day. By 5pm the remaining human population was ready to leave the castle. The only one who would be left on the grounds for the next two weeks was Hagrid. Severus had raised the wards. The house elf population had fully moved to the camp grounds only one or two would stay with Hagrid to keep an eye on things. Slinky would check the mail each morning but that would be beautifully brief in its task. There was outside work in the agricultural fields for the elves to do and they were gong to do it. There was also forestry work along with some external building work that they could get done with minimal supervision.

Tinky, Winky and Krecher had all moved their families' belongings down to the Potter Lupin Granger residence. Tinky was quiet adamant that the Headmasters belongings went into Miss Mia's master suite while Krecher wanted to put him up on the 3rd floor. In the end it had taken the old elf visiting Miss Mia for this to be sorted out. When Narcissa and Draco were having Lunch on that Sunday the Lady Malfoy had to ask why Krecher was so happy. Wiggling his way round his promise of not to tell the pair of them managed to ferret out that Miss Mia was having a boyfriend guest staying with her in her apartment during the Summer. Draco snorted his tea across the patio table at hearing his godfather described as a boyfriend.

When the families all arrived on Sunday afternoon Draco and Narcissa were enjoying the terrace. There was a flurries of greetings when everyone arrived and Narcissa claimed Elizabeth Marie from her mother. "Oh Dora she is just like you at the same age".

Harry and Luna arrived in the house from a day out with Ryan and Duncan. Everyone was promptly put to work as they were advised that tonight's dinner was BBQ since the late spring early summer night was going to be dry. It was an easy relaxed evening for the combined household for the start of the Summer holidays.


	43. Openly Dating

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Openly Dating**

The first week of the holidays was interesting for both Hermione and Severus as they had to get used to be openly a couple. There was some teasing, some gossiping and of course some flat out wonder. Fortunately within their eclectic group of family and friends there was some very honest support for the pair that helped to over come some of the naysayers. Still poor Severus had to endure the Twins on the behalf of the majority of the Weasley family do their version of the brother's chat.

It was during part of their chat with the former spy did Hermione Firecracker Granger strike by applying some of the Black family knowledge to the Twins. Severus had been rewarded for his self control in not hexing or losing his temper yet. He got to watch his love perform some creative wand work. Remind him to butter Narcissa up some more so he could learn the counter curses as he could be in hot water if he was ever or should he say whenever he was in the doghouse with his future wife. The boys would be going to work multi coloured with beaks for a while, as Hermione hadn't quite calmed down yet. When she had finished with them he had been additionally rewarded by her snogging him almost senseless much to the horror of his godson, Draco.

For Goodness, sake if every Slytherin stopped to warn her not to hurt their former House Master Hermione thought she would never get any cuddling time with him, so the Gryffindor's could all back off. Hermione eventually appealed to a higher power better known as Minerva McGonagall to stop the constant warnings and the stern Housemistress let her command trickle out far and wide. Leave Hermione and Severus alone or else!

That first week of the Holidays saw the pair lounging round the garden and in the Library. They were always close together during the family meals when they were there. It seemed for at least one meal a day the couple would be out gallivanting somewhere. There had been relatively a sticky moment for Hermione and Severus in Diagon Alley on Wednesday when they bumped into Molly and Arthur Weasley. There was polite meaningless conversation but it was a start. Maybe one day there would be a reconciliation, Arthur and Severus seemed to get on very well together after all their years as Members of the Order but you could still cut a knife through the chill that permeated between the two women.

On the First Friday night of the holidays Severus and Hermione were out to dinner and a film. Tonight Severus had colluded with Tinky to make a wonderful picnic basket for their dinner. It was a classic film, the 1971 Mystery film, The Day of the Jackal. Severus had prebooked a special space for the couple due to Hermione's wheelchair and hired the luxury "anti-square bum" mat. Lovely terminology but if it meant that Hermione could be comfortable he would make sure he got it for her. Who would know that Miss Mia like mystery adventures apparently that was her father's fault.

He had taken Hermione onto her patio and she saw the picnic basket and looked at him with some surprise. Where were they going? He convinced her to trust him and he then slide along apparited them to Somerset House. The snog he got on their arrival had proved that this was a very good idea. After the steward showed them to the booked space Severus was rewarded with a radiant smile from Mia as she observed the planning he had done for this outing. Once they had arranged their patch to their satisfaction the couple were comfortably reclining in the dusk light having their finger supper. Her wheelchair was parked in a secure location nearby.

"Hermione are you ready for some dessert?" inquired Severus as he closed the various containers that they had been nibbling from and put them back in the basket. He had wandless performed a couple sly, _Evanescos _to help clear some of their detritus away.

"Yes please" was Hermione's response as she had sussed out earlier when she peaked in the large hamper basket that there was some of Sammi's chocolate mousse in there. Severus unpacked the individual mousse containers and then dug round in the basket for the long handled teaspoons. They would need to attack the tall thin containers of lusciousness. He also palmed a small container that he placed on top of Hermione's mousse container before he then passed her dessert course to her. The two containers looked like they were a matching set to Hermione. Wondering what the smaller container was, she opened it up to gasp aloud.

"I know it has only been three weeks but" he said reaching out to her to grasp her hand "Be mine forever?" There in the small container that looked like a sauce dipper was a beautiful ring which when looked at in the round appeared to have an ancient gnarled tree running round the band. There where small sapphires set into one section of the band. The gems made a leaf like pattern, which looked like the tree's canopy. It must have some sort of enchantment on it as when Hermione ran her fingertips over the engraving it was smooth where she expected the indentation dips to match the carving.

"Of course I will. So what about from tomorrow fortnight?" she suggested. As they cuddled together eating the mousse they made plans while waiting for the film to start. The pair were planning how going to brake the news and actually get away with a small wedding before running off on a honeymoon for two weeks. Some serious scheming needed to be done. The rest of the magical world would implode in shock about the match but it was not like they were the ones getting married. Both members of the couple each had well meaning friends and former housemates who could make the bonding into a circus event. No they were going to do it small and simple.

So now the couple had a date for two weeks time but how were they going to tell the family. Timing was everything. Oh well they could work it out over the weekend when they had a closer idea of how they were going to pull this stunt off.

Xxxx

On their return to Hermione's Grimmauld Place apartment the couple found that there seemed to be a family gathering on the terrace. The youngest children were abed in the nursery and apparently Duncan and Ryan had been sent up for chopper patrol before bed.

Sitting in the night looking at the stars were Remus, Dora, Pansy, Draco and Narcissa. There was an empty chair obviously where Harry was sitting but he was upstairs checking on the chopper patrol. Hermione and Severus joined the group for a cup of tea.

Watching Hermione from his end of the table in the dark Remus with his heightened senses could detect that she was very very happy. He had become very attached to the young witch and in away had the same attachment that he had for Harry. Yes she had become one of the pack one of his cubs. While the Marauders may ran a prank war with most of the Slytherin house Remus had come to respect the man greatly enough to be happy to support the blossoming relationship between Hermione and Severus. He may have done the big brother speech he was not opposed to the relationship. Severus would challenge her cause he just could not see Mia with Ron. That combination of Hermione and that redheaded idiot was completely delusional.

Glancing back at the couple it appeared that the pair of them seemed to be holding hands giving themselves reassurance. Remus laughed at the many tells that the dark former spy was giving away. Then there was that secretive grin between the two of them. Yes something was a foot. Reading the two of them the werewolf thought they act like a bonded set of mates.

Xxx

Harry returned from putting the boys to bed. Part of the deal for the lads to stay over the summer is that they followed a routine. As Harry explained that it helped if everyone followed a sensible routine as it meant that he was sharp for work as an Auror and the little ones were not over tired and cranky. He had also pointed out that it was not a good idea to piss off a werewolf and they had one living in the blended household.

The boys had taken the man-to-man chat well on their first day of the holidays and since then they were working well in the mixed environment. It probably helped Harry that he so many professors staying at the house for the boys discipline cause they were certainly at the age for pushing boundaries and he had little or no parenting experience. The Dursleys had not been a good example. Sirius had only been in his life for such a brief time. The only real parent if that had been Hermione with some input from Remus. He was learning this guardian malarkey on the fly so he made sure he did things like the chopper patrol as it was something that Hermione had always insisted upon with the young students in their House when she was a prefect.

Over Dinner the boys had put in some suggestions for the activities for the next week and when Harry came down stairs it turned into a mini family meeting. Hermione being Hermione asked Krecher to bring out the household calendar and her pencil case from her study area.

It was during the discussion over possible activities that Hermione noted that he was really distracted. "What is the problem Harry?" she asked.

"It has been bothering me about the boys situation and others who were in the same situation as I was. We really need to sort it out and put better options in for the future?" he explained to her.

"We do have some procedures in place as know. We were fortunate that the students whom we had to do an intervention for in first term had extended family who were willing to take them in" explained Tonks " but the real problem in Muggle born magicals".

"It is not just Muggle born Tonks" Severus countered, " in our new modernising society we are going to see problems as family dynamics change from the large extended families to small nuclear families. We have started to see this over the last 20 years. Harry is right we need to consider the issue a little better and actually have a plan in place. It is when we have to fight one emergency after another that mistakes are made".

There was some laughter and Narcissa commented "Severus Mia is really starting to corrupt you with the need for organisation. I always knew that you had at least 10 contingency plans but how many do you have rattling round your brain at the moment?"

"Only a whole alphabet full" he said before laughing at how right she was one hand. He also had the pressure cooker of two masters taken off him so he could actually do strategic thinking.

"Harry what are your shifts for the next fortnight?" Hermione asked putting it down on her jotter. "Tonks are you going back in when?" and this information was collated before she asked, "Anyone else got specific appointments or events on?"

"Duncan and Ryan asked if we could go on the London Eye and see the Tower of London tomorrow" informed Harry.

"Oh I haven't been there in years" advised Hermione.

"There is a magical tour of the Tower do you know?" stated Severus. "Can you block out Saturday two weeks time as I have something I would like to take you all to as a treat?

"Is this an all day thing?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes I would say block the whole day out for my mystery treat. I am not sure of the timings but I will get that firmed up early next week" he advised.

"Wednesday is Full moon", reminded Remus a little dejected that his condition would impact on the children and Tonks.

"What is on the schedule for Monday I will need to make sure that I have all the ingredients for Wolfbane?" asked Severus.

"Why don't we call Monday our business day for the week and try and do all the chores so we have a clean slate for the rest of the week?" suggested Hermione.

"Harry do you think we can get an appointment with Kingsley to have a chat about better children's social services" inquired Hermione also thinking that she would like to see him about another matter all together.

After getting a rough calendar of events for the next fortnight drafted up Hermione duplicated it and asked Krecher to place a copy on everyone's refrigerator. Harry asked what the weather report was for tomorrow and Narcissa advised that according to the Bureau of Metrology it appeared that it would be chances of rain during the day clearing to fine in the late afternoon evening.

"I nominate we have BBQ tomorrow. What about inviting some old friends and family to bring a plate?" asked Harry. With five males around the table there were quiet a few ayes for the event. Krecher had become a bit of a fan of the ancient art of burning meat on an outside fire.

They had plenty of new potatoes and corn on the cob thanks the household's vegie patch so it would be a bit of foraging and whipping up a few salads.

Hermione bid her adieus to everyone as she was going to have a soak in her tub and then turn in. Well that was the official cover story hopefully she was going to be planning her wedding with Severus. It sounded like he had an idea and she was interested to hear it.

Severus had stayed chatting to Narcissa and Draco for a while about the refurbishment of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire before joining Hermione in her apartment. He went looking for her to find Tinky was helping her bath in the bathroom. Once Hermione was comfortable on the bed Severus had a lightening fast shower so they could get down to the planning.

Settling down on the bed Severus he looked over Hermione's shoulder to see what she was working on. When he had come out of the bathroom she had a bed desk set up and appeared to be busily scratching notes out. She had even pulled out her laptop.

"What are you up to?" he inquired.

"Well I have to update my electronic calendar and I was thinking that we could do some research online for ideas. So what is the idea that you have?" she asked.

With that the former spy laid out his scheme to another schemer and she was very enthusiastic about his idea. She wrote a quick little to-do list on her jotter and reviewed it with him.

Calling Tinky in he asked her to get the other bed desk and his laptop out for him. While she was off he quickly asked if she had told their good news to Tinky yet. There was a quick negative shake of her head as the elfess appeared.

"Thank you Tinky", he said taking the desk off her. "Can you come and sit up here with us?" he asked her indicating the space between the two of them. She would have some nice pillows to sit on so she could see the desktops and there were also other pillows she could lean on so that she was comfortable.

"Why do want me sit with you two tonight?" she asked.

"Well we have some special secret news we want to share with you and we also need your special organisational help" Severus advised her. When Tinky was comfortable, Hermione opened her bedside draw and brought out the little container. "You are the first person we have shown this too and will be one of very very small group who we will be telling our secret news to for a while" she explained. The little elfess started to get some very big eyes as she could do 2 plus 2 just like most humans to come out with four.

When Hermione opened the container the little elfess burst into tears of happiness. "Snapey Is so happy for you and Miss Mia" she blubbered giving him a tight squeeze before turning back to Hermione to give her the same celebratory hug.

"So when is the special day?" she inquired.

"We want to hold a surprise wedding on Saturday two weeks from now. I think we can call in some favours but we will need some help. Do you think you can keep this secret and not even let Krecher or Winky know?" Severus asked thinking how the older elf blabbed to Narcissa. If he didn't know he couldn't get it wheedled out of him as Narcissa could be one sneaky witch.

Severus then proceeded to outline his ideas to the two of them. Hermione thought that it was highly appropriate and all three conspirators then started to plan the event. Hermione drafted up some invitations for tomorrow evenings BBQ making sure that two certain individuals where on their invite list they were key for pulling their plans off.

Early the next morning Tinky sent all the invites out. Most of them would arrive via the normal Owl postal system but the elfess in person delivered two special invites. The two lovebirds went out and about on their excursion of inner London. Hermione made sure that everyone was familiar with the London underground and they had a lovely half hour in the 'i'. As part of the holiday activity Hermione had advised that Harry procure some point and shoot cameras so that two boys could also learn this skill and experience the fun of taking holiday snaps.

The magical Tower of London tour was great fun. Hermione was not able to go everywhere even with magic but she and Severus took it as little mini breaks from the hyperactive boys. Hermione was quiet happy to wait with little Elizabeth Marie and her pram. Remus was on sensible adult duty and Dora was being a yummy mummy with Teddy. Harry and the boys absolutely loved walking round on the Beefeater History tour and taking photos with these yeoman of the guards would be one of the pictorial highlights of the day.

They had late lunch in New Armouries café before the more able of the group disappeared off to see the crown jewels. While it was possible to enter the jewel house via a lift looking at the map Hermione had come to the conclusion that it was just to fiddly. The one downside of visiting a place that had been in continuous use for over 1000 years was that there were no easy ways of putting modern conveniences in historic buildings. Hermione, Severus, and Elizabeth Marie were going to visit the welcome centre main entrance shop as there were sure to be some books in their and the chance of getting some books was always a welcome diversion. Hermione particularly enjoyed watching Severus pushing Elizabeth Marie's pram and she was hopeful that one day it would be their child he would be pushing on a family outing.

The others had found them in the shop and some knickknacks had been brought as souvenirs for the boys along with a copy of books that both Severus and Hermione were interested in. They headed home by walking back round the outside of the complex to Tower Hill underground station. When they got back to the house everyone was put down for a nap. Krecher had the numbers for the evening and had organised the meat for the sacrificial altar. Winky had been in heaven and baked a number of cakes and summer desserts for their BBQ.

Xxx

Severus and Hermione were sitting quietly on her private patio enjoying the new books when Tinky advised that Kingsley had arrived. After Greeting the man they led him into Hermione's study.

"So what was so important that you needed to see me early this evening?" inquired Kingsley.

"Well we have two things we need your help with" advised Hermione before she glanced at Severus who gave her a nod that he ensured that the privacy charms were up.

"Severus and I would like you to marry us at small private function in two weeks time. We have one other person to talk to so that we can sort out the details. We want to keep it very very quiet and surprise our family and friends" advised Hermione.

"Hermione are you sure? No offence Severus but this is very sudden" said Kingsley. He thought that may be one day in the future but not this close in the future.

"When you know you know. Our magic calls for each other. There are lots of reasons why we both want to do this now and we can seem to find any good ones for why not" explained Hermione.

"Well we are going to have to do some paperwork but I am make sure that stays under the radar. With your connections with the press I am pretty damn sure you can swear them to secrecy" advised Kingsley as he worked his way through all there permutations of the problem. It was a habit from his days as an Auror. "So I am assuming that once you have spoken to the other person you will have all the details sorted out and will let me know". Seeing Hermione's head nod he went on to ask " So what is the other matter I can help you with".

They then explained the issues of Harry's childhood, the current orphans staying with Harry and the clear understanding that the current Children's Welfare services were not up to scratch or covering all the contingencies. There was some discussion about the options and along with a plan to do some further research. Tinky then came in with their other visitor whom they were waiting for. When Minerva had sat down Hermione threw up another set of privacy charms and Kingsley added his version for good measure.

"Now what is so important that you have the Minister of Magic spooked?" demanded the pithy woman.

Hermione gave Severus a look that clearly said "She is all yours".

"Minerva as an old friend I need a favour. Will you hold our wedding celebration for us at your highland estate in two weeks time?" Severus had barely finished the question before Minerva had jumped out of the chair she was sitting in to hug him tightly.

"I need to breathe", Severus gasped and then she let him go to hug Hermione.

"Certainly I will hold your wedding celebration. I take all the privacy charms is that you are going to announce the happy news tonight" chattered the excited witch.

"Um No. Currently there are only five individuals who know about the wedding and they are all in this room. We wont be telling anyone about the wedding until Kingsley whips out his bonding manual at the party", advised Hermione.

"So how do you want to do this?" inquired Minerva hoping this was not going to backfire on her.

The couple with the assistance of Tinky laid out their grand plan and Minerva could see that they had a pretty good plan. She asked some important questions for the organisation and they were fairly quickly were sorted out. Once they had a rough outline of the grand plan sorted the charms were dropped and they continued talking on the need for a better child welfare program. Leaving the study and coming out onto the terrace no one was the wiser that they had been discussing any other matter than child protection.


	44. Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Invitation**

The Clan Chieftain the Lady McGonagall most cordially invites

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and their children

To a Highland Ceilidh weekend on her family estate

Starting on Saturday the 22nd of June.

NB: This invitation will act as a round trip portkey for the weekend.

xxxxx

Dear Remus, Dora and Children.

It has been many years since I have had anything to celebrate and it has been brought to my attention that we have survived. As part of moving from surviving to living I am reestablishing some of my family's tradition for having a summer Ceilidh.

The festivities for the Ceilidh kicks off at 5pm and you need to be on time to have a good seat.

Since it will be a bit of a friends and family event I thought it would be a good idea if you come up earlier on the Saturday and get settled in your accommodation. Lunch is at 1pm and many of the Order of Phoenix are expected.

Please advise me about your availability to attend at your earliest convenience. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I hope that your summer holiday is going well. I am certainly enjoying the walks on the moors.

Best wishes,

Minerva McGonagall

Xxxx

This is a sample of a whole set of invitations which went out to a select group of individuals from a wide range of walks of life and parts of the magical community.


	45. Céilidh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Céilidh**

The last two weeks for Hermione had flown by at a brake neck speed. In amongst the holiday outings for the boys there had been some special days such as the ladies shopping day to get their outfits for the Ceilidh. There had been a couple of days like the first Monday of the two weeks where the day had been filled with chores. On that Monday Hermione and Severus had visited Kingsley with Harry. The former Auror had been a little sneaky and completed the initial paper work for the marriage license before sending to Severus on the day after the BBQ. Kingsley had asked the pair of them to check it over and bring it with them when they came with Harry to discuss the Child Welfare problem. Harry didn't even have a clue.

There had been some laughter and bonding amongst the male population when they realised that the dress code for the Ceilidh meant that they had to go looking for kilts. The magical kilt outfitter thought that all his Christmases had arrived when he suddenly had an influx of men looking for their outfits for the Lady McGonagall's Ceilidh.

When she not been gallivanting round on outings. Hermione and Severus had found time to read, talk and enjoy their time with the other householders. The downstairs pool was getting used on a daily basis and Severus and Hermione found that they were often swimming late at night. It seemed to help relax both of them.

With Krecher, Winky and Tinky's help Hermione had started on sorting out all her parents things. The elves had unpacked the furniture into the ballroom and sorted through most of the boxes so Hermione and Severus could make some decisions. One of the great things about having house elves available to assist was that they certainly know how to pack furniture and store belongings in easy compact storage containers. As part of the sorting out of belongings Hermione had used a digital camera so she had a photographic record to remind herself about all the furniture.

There were that many photos to be sorted that each evening Hermione, Pansy, Dora and Narcissa would all spending half an hour working on the albums. Working on Hermione's albums produced some sentimentality out in the other ladies. Dora worked on doing albums for both her children and collecting images so that she could make a master family album. After a couple of nights Draco, Severus and Remus had all been dragged into the album making activities. Hermione talked to Harry and it wasn't long before he and Luna were collecting photos for Duncan and Ryan. She had remembered how touched Harry had been to receive photos of his parents from Hagrid at the end of his first year at Hogwarts.

Xxxx

After some last minute shopping in amongst the early summer crowds on a sunny Saturday morning Severus, Hermione and Tinky portkeyed up to Minerva's estate. They along with the other Grimmauld Place residents joined the other weekend guests for lunch. It was really like an old home week as everyone took time to catch up with others. It may have been a little edgy between the former enemies but the last 12 months had resulted in new friendships and bonds being made.

Narcissa had become an outstanding chief editor of the Daily Prophet and the former rag was now a respectable broadsheet. MAZE had done wonders for updating the wizarding world's ideas along with providing communication methods for magical and non-magical family members. The effect on the squib community had been considerable as those squibs employed by MAZE now found that they were respected and valued by the magical community that had previously shunned them. New businesses and business models were appearing in the magical world and the economy was starting to boom. The benefit of this was that there were funds coming into the Ministry of Magic and the rebuilding of social services all reaped the rewards of this extra income stream.

Narcissa being the good manager of journalists thought that there was something going on with Hermione and Severus and she hoped that the hadn't been more bad news for Hermione medically. Yesterday Hermione had had a review appointment at QEH and the pair seemed a little bit on tenterhooks. Brushing it off she thought that the weekend away would be good for them to help put what ever it was in prospective. Narcissa had been to Azkaban in the morning to see Lucius. She had loved gossiping about their friend Severus and his sweet affair with the young witch who was now her employer. There must be some karmic justice out their laughing their heads off at the whole situation. The plans for the remodelling of the manor had just had another suggestion from Lucius. This new suggestion for Narcissa was a clear indication that her husband had long ago left the dark and moved into the grey. Without the ongoing influence of that psychotic madman's magic tainting him Lucius was seemed to repenting his former vices.

xxxx

Minerva had allocated the almost Snapes to a particular suite in her castle which Severus had used in the past when he had visited her over the years. There was a mischievous teasing lilt to Minerva's news that Severus would have his usual suite. Since Hermione needed to conserve her energy for the evening the pair retired after lunch for a siesta.

At 3:00pm Minerva visited the pair in the large suite to confirm the final arrangement for today's surprise along with informing the pair that all the guests had arrived. There had been some guests who had to work like Fred and George so there was a minor concern that not everyone would be there at 5pm. Minerva took the pair on a short-guided tour of her garden confirming that the wedding location was to their satisfaction. With that it seemed like an elf army swung into action after first hiding the location from prying eyes so that the setting up could be done. The elves moved an archway covered with the climber, Mme Alfred Carrière. The wonderful white blooms tipped with barely there pink had a wonderful aroma.

Severus and Hermione returned to their suite to bathed and dress in their finery for the evening. It wasn't long before Severus found himself ordered out of the suite into the Library by Minerva. The bride had to be dressed. Severus had easy with his Black Watch kilt, soft linen shirt and black tailored jacket.

Hermione had decided to go very traditional highland dress that included wearing an arisaid also in the black watch tartan. There had been a flurry of communication over the last two weeks with Minerva about traditional highland dress. Hermione being the practical lass she was not going to go for a frou frou lace or taffeta monstrosity dress that would only be needed once ended up going for soft creamy white muslin chemise, black fully lined boned stay (bodice) and floor length gored skirt. The skirt was in the same dark blue that is found in the black watch tartan so she would match her arisaid and her Severus. As part of dressing the Bride Minerva assisted Tinky in arranging the tartan arisaid. When it came to pinning one end of the arisaid to Hermione's breast Minerva gave Hermione a beautiful silver penannular as her something new.

After Tinky had finished taming Hermione's hair Minerva pinned in place an ancient looking cream lace mantilla which was then carefully topped with a circlet of Mme Alfred Carrière roses with little sprigs of white heather. The mantilla was a family piece of Minerva's and this item made up Hermione's something old and something borrowed.

Tinky then helped Hermione to put her gillies on after carefully sticking a silver sickle to the insole of the shoe with a double strength cushioning charm. The four something's and the piece of luck had been done.

It was 30 minutes to D-day when there was a knock on the door it was Kingsley. He wanted to check that she wanted Remus to walk her up the aisle as it was and if they knew the location of the groom. With a yes yes and yes Kingsley was directed the Library carrying a buttonhole of white heather and single rose for the man of the hour himself.

Promptly at 4:45pm the Estate piper started up his drone, calling all the guests to order. As the guests started to arrive in the entrance foyer of McGonagall Castle Minerva left the bride after kissing her.

In the foyer Minerva addressed her guests. "Tonight we are celebrating and as such I have a surprise to help the celebration kick off. Would you all please follow one of the house elves so you can all get a good view of the surprise." Minerva snagged Remus where he was told to stand with the Piper as the elves lead everyone else out to the unhidden wedding site where Kingsley and Severus were in residence.

"What can I help you with?" inquired Remus over the sound of the piper.

Tinky popped Hermione into the entrance foyer and he turned to see what was going on. "Will you give me away please Remus" asked Hermione standing their dressed in her finery and holding a matching bouquet of roses and heather. Tinky put a boutonniere of heather onto the werewolf.

With a nod from Minerva the piper changed his tune to Highland Cathedral and proceeded to pipe the bride into her groom. When he arrived at the front where Severus and Harry were waiting he turned to the left so the groom could capture his first real glimpse of his bride. The look between the two of them was intense and each wore a radiantly joyful smile. There was a laugh between the two as they smirked over the prank they had gotten away with. Narcissa was waiting at the front of the seats so she could stand up with her as one of Severus' oldest friends. Remus kissed her and then handed her hand over to Severus where he was waiting in front of Kingsley. Standing up for Severus was Harry as Hermione's oldest friend. Narcissa got to hold Hermione's bouquet while the pair clasped hands saying the aged old promises of love and commitment. After Kissing the Bride Severus and Hermione joined with the piper to lead everyone to the Ceilidh hall with its sprung floor.

At the Ceilidh tonight there were local estate workers both human and elf and the party was on for young and old. The caller ensured that there was a balance of dance and story telling so that all could eat.

"Happy Mrs Snape?" inquired Severus as his eyes raked the petite witch well defined assets. The muslin softly draped around her bust line where the stay proceed to push them up invitingly.

"Ecstatically. How about yourself, Mr Snape?"

"Isn't that funny I am Ecstatic as well".


	46. Catherine Waltz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Catherine Waltz**

To say that there was quiet a few who were a little miffed initially at the couple for not telling them but there was general agreement that the Snapes certainly had flair. It was a nice small wedding and the whole ceileidh as a wedding reception was a bundle of fun.

The wedding had also been a reflection of the healing that the magical community needed to undertake as both attendants were very good friends and representative of the otherside per say. For example Narcissa as a Pure Blood matron and her history as the wife of a death eater for her to be one of the golden trio's wedding attendants really meant that she was reformed and changed.

The same for Harry and Severus as the two of them were known to have clashed so frequently when Harry was young along with the family history of enemity as well. That the two of them could bury the hatchet so to say and Severus' Dark past could be forgiven was major sign to the magical community of if we could reconcile so can you.

Hermione had been standing on her own all without any assistance for the ceremony and so she was very grateful for a seat in the hall. It was lovely for her to sit watching the dancing and laughing merriment that those who were gathered at McGonagall's estate bubbled over.

The caller had called a couple of dances and many had experienced their first country style called dance evening. The musicans were spelled so that they could particpate with their own families and it the story telling breaks were lovely to listen too. Sitting here with Severus hearing his laugh at the comedic story Hermione felt like she was in heaven as life was pretty good. Seeing the radient smile of Hermione turned and kissed her face smelling the rich intense roses that were her crown.

She wasn't a white satin and lace bride. No she was his bride. Severus did not mind wearing a kilt and he would do so again if she would wear her wedding outfit again. He particularly liked how the stay defined her waist and showed how beautifully curvey she was. Severus was particularly thankful at that moment that her student school robes were not as flattering cause he knew he would have gotten into trouble oogling her curves when she was younger.

Different well wishes came and sat with the couple to talk. A key topic of interest was where were they going for a honeymoon. After the first time Hermione knew that her husband was upto something because he admitted he had a surprise planned. They hadnt talked about a honeymoon since they were staycationing. Now it seemed that there were another set of plans in action.

Between the main course and dessert there was a little lull in the proceedings. Turning to Hermione Severus asked, "Do you feel upto a dance? Can I have the pleasure of a waltz with my wife?"

"Of course," she replied to see him nod to the caller who introduced the dance and that the couple were going to have their first official dance as a couple. Carefully ensuring that she had picked up her veil, arisaid and gored skirt Hermione placed a hitch so she wouldn't trip over the hem of her outfit. She was also trying to protect the veil and the tartan arisid. It was then many could see the laces of her gillies for the first time. The whole outfit was very lovely and Hermione had been complemented on it frequently.

Obviously Severus had set it up with the caller so she was rather pleased when it was announced that the next dance was a Catherine waltz. This waltz sequence was one of her favourites from when she was used to dance with her parents. It also allowed her to move easily round the floor in Severus' arms without having to break out into any florishing step patterns. No it was a clear flow the lead of your man and the box step pattern of the waltz. You could if you wanted to there were fancy cross steps but you didn't have to do them and Hermione wasn't. She was just enjoying the music and being able to participate in the day.

After their waltz Minerva called upon the happy couple to cut the wedding cake presenting Severus with a sword. Placing the sword handle on his left forearm Severus invited Hermione to grasp the handle and line up the blade for the first cut. Then placing his hands around hers they worked together to make the first cut. There was a round of applause at their successful teamwork.

It was after dessert that Hermione's energy started to runaway as though she was no longer the energiser bunny. "Come sweatheart its time we let you join the land of the nod" said Severus as he guided her back to their rooms. With Tinky's help Severus removed her crown of flowers, mantilla and arisaid. It was about this point Severus ran into some trouble the laces of the stay. How was he going to get the boned garment off her? The ties were complicated. Mia laughed at him and then proceeded to guide his hands in the removal of her boned stay.

The last couple of weeks had led them to the point of sharing a bed together was a necessity as one could not sleep without the other. Both of them had sleep issues but they seemed to get a better night sleep if the other was present with them. Sure they may toss and turn but there was some comfort in the presence of each other. It wasn't long before Severus was joining his wife in the arms of Morpheus. To think that he Severus Tobias Snape was married how life had changed was the happy thought of the former spy as he had been diffing off to sleep and it was observable from the grin on his face.

Xxxx

Waking early in the morning Severus wondered where his wife was as the sheets were cold beside him. Getting up he found her in their suite's sitting room wrapped in a blanket and looking out across the castle grounds.

"Morning Mia", heard Hermione before she realised that she had just received a concerned peck of greeting from her husband.

"Good Morning Severus", she replied opening up her blanket so he could come and cuddle her and thus avoid the cool highland morning.

"Tinky" called Severus, "I need you to do up Miss Mia Dorset daily pill boxes for the next two weeks. I have a surprise for her she is going on her honeymoon today. We will need our passports along with a small bag of clothes suitable for a seaside holiday. It will only need to be just the bare essentials, as somehow I don't think we will be socialising much. But put in a good selection of books for Miss Mia to read."

"Severus we can't just up and go away for two weeks. Don't you have to cover the introduction of first generation students into the magical world during that time" inquired Hermione thinking of all the fuss that was made over the summer schedule and who was going to cover what.

"Don't worry I have been scheming with some colleagues to ensure that we could have two weeks away. You haven't had a real holiday for many years. Please let me take you on that holiday you need."

Looking into his inky eyes Hermione was feeling the warmth of his intensions and how it much it would please him if she just went along with his treat. Hermione was running a soothing thumb over his knuckles.

"So where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"To breakfast for now", was his reply, which just made his wife infuriated. He loved to see the flash of her anger and determined spirit. Oh he was certainly going to pay for that comment but it was worth it. Hopefully by punishing those lucious lips of hers before to long.

Xxxx

It seemed that Severus and Hermione were not the only early risers currently staying in Lady McGonagall's Highland Castle. Upon entering the dinning area they found that the house elves had prepared a Shooters Breakfast buffet. Seated around one of the smaller tables was the family Lupin. Holding onto Severus supporting arm Hermione made her breakfast selections and was then guided across to join her very close friends. I suppose now I am classed as a friend thought Severus not realising that he had already transitioned into family when he married Hermione.

It was when little Elizabeth Marie was unceremoniesly passed to her 'Uncle Sev' did Severus make the link that he was now a member of the unusual self combined family. Hermione and her watching eyes knew at the exact moment when he had come to that startling collusion. The lonely man now had people who considered him to be a part of their family. It would be strange for him since he had been orphaned when he was 16 years old. While he was a friend with Lucius and Narcissa enough to be considered as a good godparent candidate for their son Draco he felt that he had always had a slightly rocky relationship with the Malfoys considering that he was deceiving them thanks to his role as double agent.

Severus was regarding the young witch who had been blithely handed over to him. The little cerub had grasped his right index finger in her tight little left paw and he was maveling over her tiny fingernails along with her fierce grip. Severus was curious to know how you would even proceed in trimming those tiny nails. "Your mother must be absolutely mad to hand you over to me, Lilybet", he told her.

"No Severus we honestly trust you with our cubs whether it is Hermione or our daughter", kindly advised Remus. "Who would have thought all those years ago we would only now be married to wonderful women? I am sure you were like me with Lily there wasn't anyone round I could relate to in that manner. You were not the only one who loved her but even though we didn't think so we were lucky when James pipped us both at that post. Look at us now we both have gorgeous strong powerful intelligent witches as our wives".

Yes life was strange thought Severus and he had certainly been blessed with Hermione. Hermione had watched Severus and the gentle care he was taking with the baby. Who knew that he was experienced with small children? The stereotype that would only have him familiar with infants was if he was using them as potions ingrediants.

Looking at him she could see that it was not just her who had a longing for children but him as well. With Draco he had been a godfather and uncle. The chance of having his own chidren had never been there thanks to his many years service as a spy. Now here he was married and still that chance was very slim particularly if was from her. If there was a chance she was going to give it to him.

After finishing her own breakfast she took the little imp from him and was rewarded with a milk drunk smile from the baby. Hermione was thrilled to receive this wonderful gummy grin from Elizabeth Marie that she was smiling intently back at her totally facinated with the child. She was totally unaware of the looks and comments that she was generating round the table and with the other guests at McGonagall's Castle.

Tinky popped in to Severus and handed him their passports, a shrunken bag and her shrunken wheelchiar. The elfess then passed Hermione her crutches. After saying their thanks and their adieus to everyone Severus produced a portkey. Firmly supporting Hermione he activated it after she had securely grasped the strip of leather. That distinctive pull on her navel and they were sucked out of Scotland to the seaside retreat that Severus had organised for their honeymoon.


	47. Aloha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Warning:** Sexual Content. If you don't want to read about the Spinal Cord Lemon wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Aloha**

It was a surprise for Hermione to arrive on a sand dune. There was a strong sea breeze buffeting the dunes and there appeared to be good surfing conditions based on the height of the waves and the frothiness of the white tops crashing onto the beach. After Severus helped her to regain her balance from their arrival Hermione looked around and there was only what looked like a little wooden house set back in the coconut tree line further down the beach. The rest of the beach appeared to be deserted. "Our own private beach and cottage. Two weeks of just being us. To read in the sun, to watch the stars and to hold each other as the sun sets"

"Where are we?" the curious woman asked. It did not look like the Caribbean or the Maldives.

"Aloha my love we are on Kokua, one of the magical isles of Hawaii. I will take you on a day trip to the local magical shopping district but for most of our stay I just want to spend time relaxing with my beautiful wife. I happen to be a little possessive you see and I don't want to share her with the other tourists."

Smiling in agreement to this plan Hermione told him so with "Aloha my love".

Xxxx

The couple had looked round their beach hut and found that it was really a luxury seaside house. Severus was quite pleased with himself for finding the private accommodation via the Internet and organising their honeymoon without her guessing what he was up to.

There was a shaded hot tub and swimming pool along with a sun deck as part of a large outdoor entertainment area. The outside loo was a toilet with a spectacular view. You could see the whole beach but no one could see you undertaking your business. The outdoor bathroom consisted of a double occupancy capacity shower to get the sand off easily without tracking it through the house.

The inside of the beach house was all lightly coloured tranquil tonings and was a cool retreat from the baking sun as the house was designed for cross breezes. The floors were a highly polished wood that Hermione just had to try to slide across in her socks. Severus just about hit the roof when he caught her antics. Hermione quickly dealt with that little spat when she proceeded to kiss him into a breathless silence.

There was a covered porch verandah on the front of the building that enabled anyone to sit in the shade. From this vantage point you could observe the sea breaking on the outer reef and rolling into the beach. The beach house had a well-appointed kitchen with a daily house elf service.

After doing an initial tour of the house Hermione being the organised one she was had demanded that they unpack and get changed into something more holiday ish. Hermione found a bikini and sarong to change into that Tinky had packed for her. Severus was most appreciative of this outfit as if exposed her curves. The wheelchair was returned to its normal state so that Hermione could utilize it and the crutches temporally found a new home leaning up against the outside porch wall near the front door.

The whole house was set up for a wheelchair user, as there were easy ramps in and out of the building along with adaptions such as a preparation bench in the kitchen that was the right height for a seated user. Severus put the kettle on for a cup of tea while Hermione investigated the cupboards and finally that large gleaming stainless steel American style twin door refrigerator. In there Hermione found jugs of fruit juice and chilled sliced fruit prepared for them. There were all sorts of fruit such as carabola, pineapple and mango.

Severus had changed into a pair of black knee length board shorts along with a soft collared steely blue coloured polo shirt. After having a quick cuppa in the kitchen Severus made a pot of tea that he then poured into a jug so it could be chilled for iced tea. Taking the snack tray from Hermione he followed her out to the table near the hot tub. He saw Hermione unwrap her sarong and then throw an antibacterial charm at the hot tub before putting her wand on the table. As Hermione got into the tub Severus nipped back into the house to return with two large beach towels, which he placed on one of the chairs.

Taking his shirt off Severus tossed it onto the tabletop and Hermione could see the many scars that he had collected along the way thanks to his many years as a double agent. Seeing the ease that he wore his scars Hermione decided to drop her glamour charms that had been hiding Bellatrix's arm carving and Dolohov's curse strike from the Department of Mysteries Battle. Severus entered the tub and Hermione asked him to sit in front of her so she could give him a back rub. Sitting in the hot tub Severus found the bubbling water wonderful in removing the tension from his aching shoulders. The water and the hands of his wife worked to remove any kinks from his shoulders and upper back. He could feel the soft gentle touch of her body against his back.

The soft touches pushing the stress out of his back were joined by gentle kisses. Hermione placed kisses on Severus' neck; shoulders and she even scraped his ear with her teeth. She was teasing him. "I love you now and forever Severus Tobias Snape", she whispered into his ear. She had wrapped her arms and legs around him and was attached to his back like a limpet. She worked her gentle kisses into his neck and round his hairline.

When he raised his head back to one side she nuzzled his Adams apple. "I want you Severus", she told him frankly. Her administrations on his body had not been unsuccessful, as his swimming trunks would attest to his stimulation. She was sweet temptation. Her tight limpet grip on him meant that he could only thread a hand through her mane of hair and use his other to help keep them stable in the water.

Finally he was able to loosen the limpet hold she had on him and drag his wife through the water so that she was in front of him. She was attacking his lips with passionate kisses that made her arch her back causing her breasts to push up into his chest as she tried to drag his face down to hers. He had more access to show his wife how much he desired her and worshiped her now she was in front of him. Using a quick movement he was able to distract her attack on him and implement his own on her shoulder line and neck.

Hermione threw her head back and a moan of enjoyment escaped her lips as Severus kissed a highly sensitive part of her neck. The water was a place where they both could move equally as well as each other. Sitting on Severus' lap Hermione was able to caress him gently moving her hands along the tops of his shoulders and round his neck. Her fingers whispered over the sensitive scaring on his neck. She placed gentle soft nibbling kisses along his jaw line before he captured her lips with his own. Dragging on her bottom lip he teased her mouth open so his tongue could invade her mouth and tickle her with a different touch. Spaced between passionate demanding assaults were his slow worshipful kisses to her face and neck. The attention she was receiving was making her toes start to curl and her stomach tighten.

"I want you Severus. I can feel that your body is with me on this wish but I need to know that your mind and heart is ready too. Severus I can wait if you are not ready". She regarded him closely wanting to know that he was on the same page as her. She had much respect for him and his choices. His family life as a child had not given him a well rounded understanding of human relationships and he was a little damaged. A lot damaged if the truth were known she thought thinking about the many years of violence and loneliness he had endured.

"Don't worry my temptress we can take this next step together", he reassured her as his hands ghosted round her each of her nipples teasing her. Holding his hands in place cupping her breasts she moved to straddle his legs. Placing her heated core down on his erection she rocked against him. "If you keep that up I won't last" he advised her grasping her hips trying to still her tempting movements.

Laughing his witch lifted her arms behind her back and pulled one of the strings that held her top onto her body. She lifted the top up slowly and then threw it up onto the deck before proceeding to kiss her husband soundly. His hands were learning the pert curves of her backside. Hermione snaked a hand down between the two of them to run it along his covered length.

"Mia" he gasped into her ear while stilling her hand. Hermione undid the side strings of her bikini bottoms and then pulled the thin covering away showing him the removed bottoms as a tease. "Severus you have entirely too much in the way of clothes for the dress code of this hot tub". She had felt his erection twitch against the fabric of his board shorts when she teased him. Her bikini bottoms were thrown out onto the deck not far from her top.

Rolling them round he placed her on the bench seat before he found that her hands were helping his in the removal of his offending garment in the skinny dipping hot tub. Her hands had also felt that there was an object in his pocket and she had fished it out.

"So my ever prepared spy you planned to get lucky here in the hot tub", she admonished him. "Good thinking Murgatroid" was her comment before she placed the bottle of silicone-based lube on the edge of the tub.

Yes, both parties had undertaken much research in the last 12 months in relation to spinal cord physical or sexual relationships. Hermione was understandable as she had specific cause to be interested in this topic as it was her body and her experiences. With Severus it was first a part of his understanding of her condition and the medication she was taking then later if she ever resciplicated his feelings.

At Selly Oaks the male consultants on the whole didn't really speak to Hermione about her sexual function it had been a female physical therapist and many of the nurses who had provided the best information and guidance for the young woman. Tonks had been the one who had prompted the discussion during one physical therapy session when Poppy had been off attending a consult.

The use of fluoxetine had lessened her libido but she still could get horny and turned on. The meds hadn't turned her totally asexual unlike it did to some patients. It had taken a lot of reading for her to understand that her sensitivity below the L5 region was likely to be impaired but she would be able to feel some sensations. She had certainly noticed that self-play no longer brought her relief she sought as easily as before. There had been some lessoning of the feeling of sensation as she had found she often couldn't gauge her bladder until she had the urgent urge to go. She had been nervous about this part of their relationship, as they both were virgins. They both may have not had experienced penetration but neither were inexperienced or unknowledgeable about sex.

Based on her understanding of her own body she knew she did not have a hymen left so that was not the problem. Her previous use of her fingers along with her observation of her own sex with a mirror had confirmed this fact prior to her injury. She had always been thorough in her research and she had researched this part of her development as a woman. She had probably removed her hymen long ago thanks to active horse ridding as a child. What she had been most worried about that she would not be responsive to him and that due to her injury that he would not enjoy penetration with her due to her lack of responsiveness.

She was extremely nervous that it would be that old stereotype of layback and think of England. Hermione wanted a healthy adult relationship that included physical intimacy with her husband. Severus kissed Hermione hard driving the ability to think out of her brain. He could see that she had started to over think rather than just feeling and going along with what they both discovered they enjoyed.

His left arm was supporting her neck protecting her head against the edge of the tub. Deciding to further distract her from her thoughts and get her back in the moment of feeling. Kissing her hard he used his right hand to lift her pert bottom so that her core was pressed tightly against his groin. His hardness was able to rub and press against her centre. She responded by opening her legs wider using her heels to push him closer to her slit. Each rock against her Mons resulted in sensations in her clit but surprisingly she had even stronger nerve responses in her right heel. She had read about referred pain she had experienced it as well but referred pleasure was something new. None of the literature talked about referred pleasure being a possible component of spinal cord injury physical relationships.

Lifting her and turning the pair of them back so he could sit on the ledge he settled her so her legs were straddling his. When he had turned them back around he had grabbed the bottle of silicone lube. Taking one of her hands he squirted a small dab of the gel onto her fingertips and then guided her hand into the application of this lube to the tip of his penis and down his shaft. He was counting in his mind to calm his heartbeat and his physical response down. He so didn't want to be like a schoolboy shooting his load early.

Hermione had been highly aroused by the whole experience of her touching of Severus penis that she confidently kneeled up on the bench seat and guided Severus into her tight shaft. She had stilled after impaling herself on his spear allowing her body time to get used to her husband. "I am yours, you are mine now and forever", she whispered into his ear.

Growling Severus flipped them again so his hands were now holding the edge of the tub and his forearms were supporting her back. "Hold on my witch I am going to take you now to paradise with me", he growled back at her. "You are mine now and forever in this life and the next". All Hermione could do was attempt to hold on to Severus with each an every thrust in and out of her.

The sensations made her gasp as it stoked her fires. She was panting with excitement her stomach muscles had tightened considerably she was close to orgasm which was building and building. The sensation of his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit each and every time he thrust into her made her feel more tensioning in her right heel and now further round her anus and into the very inner parts of her upper thighs. She could feel how the dorsal shaped nerve bundles wrapped around her ureteral opening and the tiny little sparks of nerve endings which seemed to be connected oddly to her central core.

He didn't last long before inside her tight walls he released his sperm that splashed hard against her cervix. The rocking of his hips as he spurted into her started to make her walls to flutter and using both hands her again stimulated her nipples. Pinching and rolling them in his fingers he pushed her tension up another level. He claimed one to nibble with his teeth while that hand moved to flick her nub to help push her over the precipice to an orgasm. "Severus" she screamed as the storm of sensation crashed around her leaving her breathless.


	48. Sun, Sea and Sand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Sun, Sea and Sand**

Severus and Hermione had a pleasant two weeks just being lovebirds without the pressure of their role in the UK magical society impacting upon them. They were more confident in their physical relationship and more openly expressive through touch. On the island of Kokua Severus was not the stern Headmaster and Hermione was not the famous Muggleborn Herione. On the island they were just another couple of tourists who were sightseeing. The visit to the local magical shopping district may have created the odd flash of familiarity but considering that Severus was not in his formal dark robes the association was not made. The same sense of familiarity for Hermione's visage was recognised but there was no red head or bespectialed boy in the same horizon with her so the connection was not made with her identity.

Gilliweed was purchased from the market place and they couple enjoyed frolicking in the sea. There were quiet lulls of reading and sunbaking. Severus was surprised by his wife's continental habits. Well she had a private beach and he was topless she argued so why not her. He got an even bigger shock when he came out onto the deck one afternoon after a midday nap to find her starkers. "Tan lines Severus, Tan Lines" she teased him.

There were gentle walks up the beach and he noticed a strengthing of her leg muscles. Sitting together in the dunes watching the sun set he was rewarded with her loving comfort and unobtrusive demenour. The house elf service made sure that there was plenty to eat and that all the housekeeping was done for them so they could just be. There were dinners on the front verandah to enjoy the moonlit sea. Severus on more than one occasion led Hermione in a gentle dance to some soft ukale music that he found on the island radio station.

Dreams and hopes were openly discussed amongst the tustled cotton sheets. Laughter and joyful play was found in the water. Quite rest and peace was the companionable sharing of the double hamock strung between two palm trees rocked by a gentle sea breeze. Without having to be on show all the time they were more relaxed with each other and were they may have been slightly guarded they no longer felt the need to hide details away from each other. He learnt about her finiacky habits in relation to the toothpaste tube and the necessity of ensuring the cap was properly replaced each and everytime he used it. She had learnt about his quirk for toast or ice cream in the middle of the night along with his frustration over her total absorbsion in a new tome. That was one habit that she shared with him casue he was just as bad.

All too soon it was time to return to the UK and back to the business of running a highly prostegious boarding school. On their return to 12 Grimmauld Place they found joyous welcome. There were some moments before they settle back into a routine that worked within the combined household. Pansy and Draco had moved upstairs with Narcissa so Hermione's appartment was free for just the Snapes.

After the freedom of the last couple of weeks Hermione had forgotten about some of the limitations that came from sharing the space of the house with her other friends and family. Hermione had stripped down to go and have a shower in front of her private patio doors only to flash Tonks and young Lilybet. "That is a lovely tan you have" advised Tonks later that night at the communal bbq dinner. "I am sure Severus enjoyed watching you achieve that glow all over", the older witch teased. To say Hermione's face was glowing would be a bit of an understatement when the details came out that she had flashed the two witches when the mother had been quitely breast feeding her daughter in a secluded corner of the garden. At least it hadnt been Severus and herself shucking the clothes in a moment of amourous interaction which it could have been at another time.

The visits were completed according to schedule and Minerva liked taking Hermione alone to introduce Muggle families to the wonderful world of Magic. This year after the success of last years early introduction camp process that was used mainly for the catch up this year Hogwarts ran a muggle family visit program over a number of weekends so that there was a thorough introduction into the world of magic. Each weekend the school was opened up to new first year students and their families. Former students and current members of each house were volunteering to help in the demonstration and inductions into the magical world.

As part of the ongoing development process Hermione, Minerva, Bonnie Thompson, Poppy Pomfrey and Narcissa along with other members of the alumni set up the Hogwarts Ladies Auxillary as a type of Parents and Friends Association. The ladies agreed that there needed to be Parents and Friends but it should be run via the Board of Governors. The Alumni also needed a formal association rather than the quasi adhoc organisation it currently was so Narcissa being Narciss nominated that Draco and Pansy were going to be undertaking the initial organisation, publicity and running that new organisation. One of the things that the Auxillary was going to be concerned about was inproving parents interaction from both worlds and the development of the younger years facilities. In particular the Ladies Auxillary was keen to establish a creche preschool kindergarten facility before going on to establish a primary school.

The idea was that younger years facilities would be based in Hogsmead and that it would be possible for families in a number of years to get support from professionals in the specific age ranges. While also providing services to the children enrolled in the day programs it was hoped that the younger years facilities would also run weekend and after school type programs for young muggle born witches and wizards to help in developing control and reducing the number of accidental magic incidents for the Ministry and the amount of times obliviators were sent out to rectify issues.

Another program which Minerva and Hermione both believed necessary was a Muggle Magical Mentoring exchange program. This mentoring program was designed to increase the awareness and understanding of both groups with the other perspective and help provide a line of support for non-magical parents dealing with the pressure of bringing up a magical teenager in a world which they had little or no previous experience of. It can be extremely challenging to have your child home after 9 months away in a boarding school as you no longer have that closeness as a parent. Your authority is undermined and your children are more independent as they have a whole separate life away from you.

Part of the improvements for the Ministry of Magic Children's Services lobbied for by the Ladies Auxillary included better support for undermagic and providing support services so parents did not fear their children's magic. Early intervention and greater preparation of suitable fostering, guardianships and adoption processes. The issues relating to Duncan and Ryan had really brought it home to Severus and the other senior members of the school faculty that there needed to be improvements in the welfare services provided by the Ministry of Magic. Severus own experiences along with Harry's were clear evidence how the MOM had failed to protect these children from physical, mental and emotional abuse in their so-called familiy homes.

The Post Secondary and Evening Class program was highly popular according to the early enrollments for the second year. One of the key activities that Severus and the Senior staff were involved in was the recuitment of new and additional subject specialists. The issue of Marcus Turner was solved by his court case and this had helped the board of Governers and the Ministry of Magic to introduce a professional vetting system for those involved in the teaching and care of minor magicals.

Hermione had completed the majority of her theoretical subject modules for the flexible teaching program. In a way she was ahead but in another way she was going to fall behind unless they found a way to deal with her need to have external observations of her teaching practice. It was almost September before Severus, Filius, Keith Tompson, Panoma and Minerva had cobbled up a solution for her teaching practice observations.

Hermione needed to complete a minimum number of classroom teaching hour sessions and so they had come up with solution that she was going teach 1st years ICT, 2nd year muggle studies, and become part of the team teaching team who covered life skills and general studies. For her dyslexia one on one observations Keith was going to video the required number of sessions and they were going to send it off to the British Dyslexia Association to get the external assessment done so Hermione could gain her Dyslexia accreditation as a Tutor.

Thanks to Keith Thompson and the MAZE development the word was put out for the identification of someone who could do the professional observation visits that Hermione required over the next teaching year. They response via the Magical Bulletin board resulted in the finding of a muggle born witch who had left the magical world during the first war who now worked as a Senior Lecturer in Education at well known North West of England Insitute of Education who was certified and able to come and do the required teaching practice visits. Mrs Shepard already travelled all over the North of UK and to the Republic of Ireland seeing students out on placement that adding one more in for flexible course student would not be too hard. Apparently Mrs Shepard even visited students on the smaller isles of the UK such as the outer Hebridies and the Isle of Man.

The development of technological advances in the UK also had an impact on Hogwarts as the funding for further development and refurbishment was directly related to the income streams bring into the school. The Lovegood Publishing development of the electronic library resources and the online publication of professional journals helped push the increased sharing of information around the world.

The Hogwarts Financial Committee found that they had quiet a good one day session with Clinchknot from Gringotts as the income streams and additional developments were identified. New investment projects were discussed along with a review of the Schools investment strategy for the next 12 month was undertaken. There was also the setting up of several scholarships and the investment trusts needed to fund them.

Hermione had met with Dennis Creevey and his father during the summer not long after the Snapes had returned from their honeymoon. As part of the initial afternoon tea Hermione had presented Mr Creevey with an album of photos that were copies of Gryffindor student photos. The photos documented Colin's life as a student in Gryffindor House. The older man was quite emotional about the whole presentation of the memories of his departed son. Hermione was just glad she could help this family.

A week or so after the tearful afternoon tea Mr Creevey sent a heartfelt thank you letter. In addition to the gratitude for giving a little of Colin back to him and his wife the professional photographer suggested that Hermione and Severus have a formal photograph session. Particularly when he heard the details of their surprise wedding. He was a little horrified that there had not been a photographer organised for the event.

The offical portraits ended up being a whole family event with the Lupins, Potter and Snapes sitting for a number of portraits. There were wedding portraits for the Snapes where they were dressed in their wedding finery. The family shot had Minerva and Kingsley roped in to help fill out the groom's side of the group photo. Then there were the academic posed photos with Severus in his full teaching regalia. One of Hermione's favourite photos of the session had her seated in a wingback chair with Severus standing imposingly beside her with one hand resting on the top of the chair. There was also the photo with Harry and Luna and the boys, Duncan and Ryan. There was much laughter in the portrait and it was very naturalistic looking.

An outcome from the interactions with the Creeveys was that Severus and Mr Creevey discussed the development of vocational education program for students in the school and in the evening school programs. Mr Creevey suggested that if it was possible that a vocational scholariship be set up to help students like his son who were passionate about a trade or craft. Not everyone was book smart and without the plumbers and electricians of this world homes and businesses would not be habital. Everyone has a role in society it was just a case of finding something that they loved to do, as no one deserved the hell of working in a job they hated according to Mr Creevey.

When the results came out there were some very happy students but one of the most lovely outcomes that Severus and Hermione received was the carefully handwritten letter from Greg Goyle. Greg's letter was one of thanks for all Hermione's help and how he wanted to continue further studies with her assistance. He thanked Hermione for the wonder of _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, _which was the first book he had ever read for pleasure.

The apprentices who started their apprenticeships in the last year worked throught the summer on placements out of Hogwarts. For Neville that ment he spent time in Holland in the commercial green houses there learning about the production of flowers for the international flower market. Others like the mediwitch trainee Hannah Abbott went out on placement in a different practice area than what was available at Hogwarts. Hannah ended up with a community midwife and Poppy Pomfrey wasn't surprised that she was considering that specialism.

As part of the rebuilding individuals like Molly Weasley were returning to the workplace. The effect of having anger management treatment made Molly look back on her life since the children left for Hogwarts and she made a decision to go out an be useful in society. Since she had a large amount of knowledge and experience in the raising of children thanks to the seven of the little blighters that she had managed to get to adulthood Molly decided that she would go back and train as an Early years specialist. After war there was always a bit of a spike in the birth rate and this way she could help look after the next generation of Weasleys. Poppy wasn't surprised by this turn in events as she advised Severus he could need her specialist knowledge and skills in a couple years in the pre Hogwarts developments in Hogsmead.

Every day Hermione and Severus carried on activity where they were together. Each evening after dinner they would sit and read together for atleast half an hour. This quite time was necessary for the both of them as they needed to slow the cogs of the wheels in their brains. They would often get into interesting discussions over their reading especially if they were in the communial open plan living areas. Remus could be countered on for a good point.

Bonnie Thompson stole the ladies of 12 Grimmauld Place for the last weekend in June taking them to Woolfest in Cumbria. Severus came along as the preverable handbag holder for Hermione. While Severus was reading the latest potions journal article with an appropriate Muggle scientific magazine cover Hermione was emursed in the world of spinning and weaving. A number of fleeces were purchased along with some basic crafting equipment. It was from this weekend that Hogwarts and the Ladies Auxillary joined the international social network for fibre, Ravelry, the facebook site for knitters


End file.
